The Rapture of Hearts
by Alvara19
Summary: Even the cold of a blistering winter could never subdue the heat of Dante and Nero's affection for each other, but can a mysterious being break them apart before they finally start their new lives together? DantexNero Yaoi
1. Star Lit Waves

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Hurting Dante, and A Sex Addicted Nero. Everyone should know what to expect from me now.

Third part to the small series involving The Heart of Exile and The Cry of Souls. I should have been sleeping when I wrote this. Shh...

* * *

Chapter One: Star lit Waves

* * *

Nero wiped the sickly blue blood off of his cheek, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he caught a faint whiff of the cold rotting smell attached to it. He flicked the thick liquid off his devil bringer, hating that he had ran into a small group of Frosts while he had been wandering around the outskirts of the city he now called home. He sighed in relief after scanning the area, seeing that he had finished off the last demon. He placed the Red Queen on his back when he dubbed the blade clean enough that it would not stain his thick red hoodie and jeans.

The young hunter gazed over the snow covered landscape and building at the horizon line, seeing that the sun was already starting to set. He smiled softly, knowing that he should head back before his lover, correction, his fiancé started to worry about him again. Nero found himself rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks burned from more than just the cold again. He still could not believe that he was engaged to someone, let alone Dante of all people. Nero could not help the soft smile that graced his lips as he headed back to the office, wondering what exactly the elder hunter had meant by having a surprise for him that night.

* * *

Nero was concerned to put it lightly, pinching himself occasionally when the older man was not looking to make sure he was not just dreaming. Of course, to anyone else, this sort of thing would be nothing to be concerned about, hell, many of them would be ecstatic over it. But then again, not many people knew Dante like Nero did and he just knew something was going on without his knowledge. Dante finally let go of his left hand, unlocking the door at the top of the spiraling staircase and pushing it open.

"Here we are, Nero. Hope you like it." Dante chuckled, walking ahead of the younger man who was eying him warily. Nero followed him after a moment, his eyes widening as a gasp slipped through his lips at the scene before him.

Soft sounds of waves crashing against the smooth rocks of the shoreline echoed in the distance as the moonlight danced a romantic waltz atop the seas surface. No buildings tampered with the view as the long private beach stretched out for what seemed like miles, all bathed in a pale blue that looked breathtaking against the black rocks lining the bottom of the lighthouse the elder hunter had convinced the owner to let them use. The retained warmth of the sea had prevented the snow from staying on the beach for long, the small snowflakes that attempted to fall disappearing in the sun warmed waves.

Dante walked over to the railing and leaned against it, the moonlight outlining him in a thin angelic glow that only added to the beauty of the scene. The red button up shirt he was wearing had a few buttons undone at the top, letting a small sliver of skin show in the dim lighting. The black dress pants hugging the elder's hips in an elegant yet arousing way that made Nero wish Dante would own more than one pair of the pants. The younger devil slayer still felt under dressed in his normal jeans and white hoodie.

Nero gave a start after he realized he had been staring at the older man for nearly five minutes, rubbing his nose nervously before walking towards the railing and folding his arms on top of it. He felt his cheeks burn lightly as he blushed, honestly wondering if Dante had finally lost his mind after everything they had been through. The ex-order member opened his mouth, about to question the older man's sanity but Dante beat him to it.

"I saved the guy that owns this place from a pack of Basilisks a while back. He told me that If I ever got a girlfriend that I could bring her up here whenever I wanted. I thought you might appreciate it a bit more than some girl from Love Planet though." The elder smiled lightly as he tore his eyes away from the scenery. He raised a silver eyebrow at the small frown the younger man had, his smile only fading slightly. "What's wrong, Nero? Hate the ocean now? If you do, we could always head back to the office or-"

"Dante, why are you doing all this for me?" Nero interrupted the older hunter, azure eyes meeting ice blue as he turned to look at the other. "You took me out to a restaurant I could hardly pronounce the name of and it didn't even have pizza on the menu. Then you drive me out to the middle of nowhere to see the most beautiful untouched beach I've ever scene. You haven't even called me 'kid' once tonight! Are you sick?" He leaned forward and felt the older man's forehead with his human hand, watching as Dante chuckled at his concern.

"No, I'm not sick, Nero." Dante took the young hunter's hand in his, kissing it lightly before letting it go and turning back to the calm sea. "I guess I just wanted to take your mind off everything that has happened. Off Fortuna and everyone that hurt you in that damn city."

Nero watched as the devil hunter's face became serious, looking away as he placed his left hand back onto the metal railing and tapped it lightly. His cheeks only continued to turn red as he realized the older man was trying to comfort him by any means possible. His eyes burned slightly with tears of suppressed laughter, making him shake his head in an attempt to clear the mix of emotions clouding his thoughts.

"So you take me to a great Italian restaurant and drive me out several miles to an amazing beach? Not the best plan in my opinion, old man. Fortuna had a lot of beaches like this and if you couldn't tell already, it was founded by Italians." Nero smiled softly as the elder hunter let out an exasperated groan and hid his face behind one of his hands.

"I...didn't think of that. I wanted to help you forget that place, not remind you of it! Damn it, I should have thought it over more." The younger man could not help but laugh as Dante scolded himself. He reached out and patted the other on the back, smiling more when the older slayer groaned again.

"Either way...Thanks, Dante." Nero muttered hesitantly, turning away from the other man and staring out at the white sand of the beach again. "I was...feeling kind of home sick. I grew up there. I guess I sort of missed seeing the sea at night when I was out on patrol. It was pretty much the only time I had to myself back then. It was the only time Kyrie couldn't pester me about spending time with her and Credo couldn't force me to train. I guess I don't have to worry about either of them anymore..."

"Kid-" Nero faced Dante again only to have lips brush against his and a warm hand tangle itself in the hair at the nape of his neck. He opened his mouth when a slick tongue ran long the seam of his lips, his heartbeat picking up as Dante's expert tongue caressed his tenderly. Another arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the older man until their hips were flush against each other. Nero broke the kiss to gasp for air, his eyes falling shut as Dante started to grind against his hips and kiss down his neck.

"You slipped up and called me 'kid' again..." Nero smirked as he heard the elder chuckle lightly and nip at the rapidly beating pulse in his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving Dante more room to kiss and lick the side of his throat where the mate mark bruised his alabaster skin.

"Sorry. I guess old habits are hard to break. Besides, it always manages to get you pissed and you're really sexy when you're about to punch me through a wall." Dante jested, making the younger slayer's breath hitch in his throat when he bit a little too hard on the junction of his neck.

"Really? Then I guess I should prove to you that I'm not just some kid you can toy around with, old man." Nero said huskily, slipping his devil bringer between them and shoving the older man back until he slammed against the wall of the light house. Dante did not get the chance to voice any objection as Nero claimed his lips in a rough kiss, a low growl escaping the older devil hunter's throat as their tongues fought for dominance.

Nero shivered when he felt a hand trail down his back, cupping his firm ass and forcing their bodies closer together. His hoodie fell open after Dante pulled the zipper down, the kiss they shared not being broken as he pulled it off and tossed it casually out of their way. He gasped as a cool hand slipped under his navy undershirt, running teasingly over his abs before moving up to find a pert nipple and pinching it roughly. Nero moaned lowly, starting to get distracted from trying to dominate the other as the older man pushed him against the wall and broke their kiss to attack his neck.

"I don't think the old man that owns this place meant we could have sex here. Maybe we should head back to the office." Dante chuckled between kisses on the expanse of nearly flawless pale skin that was his and only his to claim. He smirked and nipped at the younger man's neck again as he heard a jingle of his belt coming undone.

"Shut up and fuck me, Dante." Nero purred into his ear, unzipping his black pants and making him groan at the demand.

"Whatever you want, kid." The elder moaned lowly when he felt the cool ocean air on his erection as the younger hunter pulled it out of its tight confines, giving it a few slow strokes before their lips met again. They separated as Dante pulled the young demon slayer's navy undershirt off, tossing it to the side before leaning down and licking across Nero's collarbone. He bit it once and tasted copper in his mouth as he smirked, loving it when he left claim marks on his younger mate.

Nero moaned lightly at the pinch of pain, trying and failing to unbutton the red dress shirt the other man wore. After a few more frustrating moments, he gripped the sides of the shirt and yanked hard enough to rip the buttons out of their seams. Dante chuckled and licked over the mate mark that claimed the younger man as his, loving how desperate Nero could be when he became frustrated enough. The ruined shirt slid down his muscled arms, the silk fabric dropping to the ground and being forgotten as the elder pulled Nero closer to him. He kissed the younger slayer roughly, hands massaging the other man's lower back and ass as Nero moaned and kissed back with vigor. Dante groaned into the kiss, biting at Nero's lower lip playfully when he felt hands running across his chest and their erections brush lightly.

"What do you want, Nero? Tonight's for you so whatever you want to do, I'm in." Dante chuckled lightly, kissing down Nero's jaw and nipping lightly at the bruised area of the beautiful ivory skin exposed to him. The younger man pulled lightly on the belt holding up his black pants, undoing it slowly as he leaned forward and nipped at the older hunter's ear sharply.

"Lay down. I want to ride you." Dante growled deeply at the husky command, grabbing the ex-order member's chin softly and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before he felt Nero push him down to the concrete floor below them. He placed his hands back onto the younger hunter's firm ass as Nero crawled over him, kissing him boldly and moaning as their tongues fought with each other inside and outside their lips.

Nero pulled away from the deep kiss after a moment, a small string of saliva connecting their lips but it was quickly broken with another peck. The younger hunter unzipped the black dress pants hugging the more experienced hunter's hips, freeing Dante's thick cock but not moving to pull off the pants. He quickly pulled off his single ring and set it on the elder's silk shirt a few inches away from them before taking his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them lightly and licking the tips when he thought they were wet enough. He pulled off his jeans, leaving himself completely naked over the other hunter.

"Not wasting time tonight, are you, kid?" Dante muttered, not complaining in the slightest as he watched Nero slip his human hand behind him and carefully insert one finger into himself. The younger man gasped before opening his eyes and glaring at the older man.

"You haven't fucked me properly in weeks and my chest is finally healed now." Nero grabbed the elder's hand and placed it on his chest, giving a start as the same hand instantly found his nipple and pinched it. "So stop stalling and fuck me like I know you want to, Dante."

"If I did that, you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, kid." Dante felt his eyes slide half shut as Nero gasped, inserting another wet finger inside himself as the elder removed one of his hands from his ass and started stroking his hard arousal.

"Maybe I want that..." Nero whispered, feeling his cheeks burn despite himself as he moved the fingers inside his tight entrance slowly. He shivered when he felt Dante bite the mark on his neck, a rush of blood filling the older hunter's mouth as he drank from him. Nero moaned lowly, taking his fingers out of himself and sitting up. He straddled Dante's lap, taking hold of the other slayer's erection and gradually pushing himself down onto it.

Dante gritted his teeth, fighting against thrusting up into the almost unbearably tight heat swallowing the tip of his arousal. He groaned loudly when he was finally fully seated inside the other, panting as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Nero let out a breath by his ear before letting out a short breathy laugh.

"Still think I'm a kid, old man?" Nero asked, not waiting for a reply as he slowly pulled himself off the elder's cock before dropping himself back down. He bit his lip at how the little preparation made him feel so full with Dante's thick erection inside him, ignoring the small pinch of pain as he started a moderate pace. Dante buried his face into the ex-order member's neck, feeling the drying blood from the renewed mate mark smear across his cheek as he thrust into the tight heat surrounding him. He smirked slightly when Nero arched his back suddenly, knowing he had found his prostate again.

"My turn, Nero." Dante purred the younger devil hunter's name as he moved the hand that was not pumping the other man's erection, gripping the lithe hips in his lap and forcing Nero to pick up the pace. The younger slayer moaned loudly, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back as the elder hit his prostate with every thrust, making sparks of pleasure dance behind his eyes.

"F-Fuck. More, Dante..." Nero clawed at the concrete beneath them with his devil bringer, tangling his human hand in Dante's silver mane as he pulled him into another lewd kiss. He groaned at the slick experienced tongue invading his mouth, loving how the taste of the older man would linger on his lips even hours after they finished. The speed of their thrusts increased to a rough and passionate pace, nearing animalistic as they purred and growled deeply at each another. Nero pulled away from the heavy kiss when his lungs begged for air, biting at the other hunter's neck when the pleasure steadily rose inside him. He felt the familiar and welcome burning coil below his navel again, closing his eyes tightly as the hand around his cock squeezed him lightly, only bringing him closer to the edge.

"Dante! I'm-ah!" Dante nodded, resisting the urge to slam Nero against the ground and fuck him into the concrete. He wanted the younger man to be on top of him this time, no matter how many growls his demon side sent his way.

"Go ahead...Nero. I'm rig-ht behind you. Damn, you're tight..." He licked at the blood smeared across his mate's neck, biting into the mark again as he felt Nero arch his back and shout his name into the night air. He felt the younger man's hot seed splash between their chests, growling in his throat when Nero's muscles tightened around him as if they wanted to milk his release from him. Dante thrust a couple more times before hissing the younger man's name and spilling his release deep inside the other man.

Dante leaned back onto the cold ground, taking the ex-order member with him as they both panted heavily. The older man smiled as he gazed up at the moon in the distant sky, lifting his hips slightly and hearing an erotic yet sleepy moan from the man he was still inside. He searched his back left pocket, finding what he was looking for quickly and nudging the side of Nero's face lovingly until the younger man looked up at him.

"Stay awake for this, kid." Dante smirked and shoved something into Nero's human hand. The younger hunter sat up lazily before looking at the black velvet box sitting in his hand. He glanced at the other slayer in shock before opening it, his eyes widening at the silver ring sitting comfortably inside the small box. A pulled it out of the velvet twirling it between his fingers and running his thumb over the sapphire rose embedded in the polished silver.

"But how-"

"Trish and Lady gave me a loan. I told them what it was for and they decided that I only had to pay back twice the amount they gave me. Trust me, that's more generous than usual. Either way, it's worth it." Dante moved to peck a kiss on the side of Nero's cheek, winking at him before taking the band of silver and putting it on the younger hunter's ring finger. He picked up the other man's original ring and placed it on the ex-order member's index finger, kissing Nero's hand after. "You've been fidgeting over not having a second ring." The man above him raised a silver eyebrow at the statement.

"I have?"

"Yeah. You keep rubbing your finger with your thumb as if your expecting something to be there, kid. I guess you didn't notice that you were doing it. It was just something that caught my attention so I thought I would help you out. I hope switching rings doesn't bug you."

"No. It...It feels good." Nero scratched his nose lightly in embarrassment before he felt Dante kiss him again. He pulled away after a second, covering a yawn as exhaustion started to set into his overworked body.

"We should get going. The old man is going to kill us if he finds out we had sex here." Dante grinned as he thought back to what they had just done, feeling Nero smack him lightly on the side of his head for the cocky and overly proud look on his face.

* * *

Dante pulled his crimson convertible car up to the office, glancing up at the dark snow clouds that past overhead and wondering if there was going to be a blizzard soon. He looked over at the sleeping form of Nero, smiling brightly as the younger man curled up against the new red coat he had bought for himself a few days before their outing. The younger man always managed to look innocent in his eyes no matter how many times he got his ass kicked by the other. Dante opened his side of the car, walking through the inch of snow on the road and opening the door on the passenger's side. Carefully, he picked Nero up, not having the heart to wake him as he kicked the car door closed. The older man carried Nero up the office steps, nuzzling the silver hair on the top of the ex-order members head when a human and demonic arm wrapped themselves loosely around his neck. Dante was glad that Nero was too tired to kick his ass for the position, taking advantage of the moment to take in being so close to the other slayer.

The devil hunter looked up from the man in his arms when the doors to his office opened, letting the light pour out and chase away the darkness of the night enveloping them. Lady stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and Kalina Ann missing from its usual place over her shoulder. She let out a soft sigh, the look on her face making an unsettling feeling raise in Dante's chest.

"We need to talk." She said quiet enough so she would not wake the sleeping man. Dante nodded softly, walking in and lying Nero down on the couch as Lady shut the door after them.

"You look like you've been here for a while. What's up?" The elder asked the devil huntress, running a hand through Nero's tousled hair before standing and walking a bit closer to the brunette woman.

"You remember that mission Trish took a few days ago? The one near Fortuna?" Lady asked, waiting until Dante nodded silently. "Well, while she was there, she heard a few rumors about that girl Nero use to be with." The elder frowned deeply, remembering the redheaded songstress and how she had nearly killed Nero by handing him over to the reformed Order of the Sword.

"Yeah. What about her?" He asked quietly, glancing over at the sleeping hunter on the couch as the young man shifted under his new red coat. "She's not after Nero again, is she?"

"I doubt that. She's dead, Dante." Lady said, looking over at Nero worriedly as she spoke. The older hunter snapped his eyes back to the brunette woman, honestly not expecting that.


	2. Frozen Glass

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Hurting Dante, and A Sex Addicted Nero.

* * *

Chapter Two: Frozen Glass

* * *

Dante carefully moved Nero up stairs, lying him on their large bed and pulling the warm red comforter over the younger hunter before closing the door to their room soundlessly. He walked back down to the office to see Lady standing by the small fridge by the bar, pulling out a can of beer for herself and Dante when he asked for one. The elder slayer sat down behind his desk, kicking off his snow covered boots before setting his feet on the oak desk, not wanting to get water all over the wood.

"So tell me what happened. You still haven't explained the details yet." He caught the beer that was tossed his direction, opening it and chugging down a few gulps of the bitter liquid before turning his attention back to the brown haired woman. Lady took a sip from her own beer, glancing over at Kalina Ann briefly to make sure it had not moved from being propped up against the couch.

"Trish called me about the rumors so I took a ferry to the island to get a better look."

"Let me guess, I'm paying for it later?" Dante asked, frowning slightly before taking another sip of his beer. Lady smirked and tapped the top of her can in thought.

"I wasn't going to do that but since you offered..." She grinned as the elder groaned and leaned back in his chair, wishing he would have kept his mouth shut and just let the lecherous woman continue. "Anyway, when I got there, I was offered a job almost immediately. Apparently, a pretty nasty demon has taken residency in the city since a few weeks ago. I accepted it and went to check out the demon's 'first victim', at least they think she was. From what the citizens told me, it really was that Kyrie girl." Lady's expression turned into that of a grimace as she recalled the scene. "Personally, I couldn't even tell if the victim was a male or female. It was just a skeleton and a whole lot of blood. Face and skin completely gone. Even after fighting demons for so many years, I couldn't stomach it."

"You sure it was a demon?" Dante asked after a moment. Lady looked away from the wall and their eyes met.

"Dante. No human could have done that. The bones were white, almost as if they had been licked clean." The brunette took another gulp of her beer, leaning against the desk and glancing over at the windows. Small snow flakes starting to fall onto the silent city. "I'm positive it was and I also know that girl summoned it. There was demonic writing all over the walls of her apartment. Someone was helping her create a temporary Hell Gate." Dante set his now empty beer onto the top of the desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought over what the devil huntress was telling him.

"So you didn't come here to tell the kid she was dead. You came here because you're-"

"Worried that she might have summoned something to kill you or Nero. I may not be able to read demon scripture but from what you've told me, she has plenty of reasons to seek revenge on you two." Lady stood up from leaning against the oak desk, turning to face the older man as she finished her beer. "That and to offer you the mission to find this demon. You might as well take it because the victims are already creating a path from Fortuna to this city. Revenge or not, this demon wants your blood. When you finish up, I'll head off to collect the reward for you."

"Who says I've already agreed to take it? Nero doesn't want anything to do with that city and neither do I." Dante said, pulling his feet off of the desk and looking up towards the balcony above him as he heard a few noises from his and Nero's room.

"Did I mention it pays enough for your wedding and two honeymoons? I'll only take a fifteen percent finders fee." Dante's attention snapped back to the brunette woman. She smiled and grabbed Kalina Ann, slinging the weapon over her shoulder and grabbing her helmet as she headed towards the door. "Consider it a wedding gift. Tell the bride that I said 'hello'!" Lady grinned, taking the older slayer's surprised face as a 'yes' to taking the mission.

Dante watched the woman disappear into the snowy night, his brain still stuck on the mention of two honeymoons. The very thought of having twice the amount of time to enjoy the younger man moaning under him sticking in his head enough that he did not hear how little Lady was taking from the pay than normal. He could not shake the thought even as he headed up the stairs and back to their room but he could not forget about the dead songstress. Still, a part of him was seriously considering a honeymoon before the wedding when the mission was done.

* * *

Nero stirred in his sleep, faint voices rising through the floorboards before he heard the door to the office open and shut. He groaned and stretched his arms before turning onto his side, aware that he was in his and Dante's shared bedroom. He pulled the soft fur of the comforter over himself more, yawning softly and wondering why the room sudden became a lot colder than usual. The young hunter opened his eyes, checking to see if the window had been left open for some reason. He heard the door to the room open before he could check, glancing over to see Dante walking inside quietly as if he did not want to wake him by accident.

"Who were you taking to, old man?" Nero asked, seeing Dante smile lightly at him as the elder stripped himself of his clothing except for the silk boxers he knew the other had a fetish for. The younger man lifted the thick comforter, inviting the older slayer to come sleep with him even though he knew he would have anyway. Dante climbed in between the sheets, wrapping his arms around the man under him as he kissed him lightly.

"Just Lady. She was offering me a job." The elder began, becoming distracted as Nero pressed a few lazy kisses along his jaw. The younger man hummed lightly at the reply, wrapping his arms around the more experienced hunter's neck and sliding a leg between the older man's. Dante moaned softly as the fully clothed man under him brushed his leg against his groin, distracting him further from the news he had promised Lady he would relay to him.

"You need to shave, old man. Your stubble kind of hurts when you kiss me now." Nero muttered sleepily, the drowsiness still heavy in his bones as he nipped playfully at his lover's ear.

"Kid, I need to talk to you..." Dante muttered softly, his eyes falling closed as the fiery minx below him merely continued the teasingly bold ministrations on his body. The younger man crushed their lips together in a slow but rough kiss before pulling away, licking his lips and forcing a low growl from Dante's lips.

"Talk later. Fuck me again, Dante." The older man buried his face into the pale neck below him, still covered in the bruises from earlier that night. It was a tempting demand._ I can't wait for the honeymoon. This kid is going to fuck me to death and I know I'll go willingly._ Dante thought, scowling internally at himself along with his demon side as he grabbed Nero's wrists and pinned them above the ex-order member's head.

"No. We have to talk now, Nero." Dante was mentally screaming at himself for stopping as the leg that was rubbing so tantalizingly against his groin moved back to rest on the bed. Nero's soft smile fell as he studied the man over him, frowning at the serious expression on Dante's face.

"What's wrong, old man? Normally, you would have fucked me through the mattress by now. Did Lady say something tha-"

"Kyrie is dead, kid." Dante watched as the ex-order member's eyes widened, leaning back so he was straddling Nero's hips as the man under his sat up. The younger man opened his mouth a few times, clearly struggling to take in the information. "Lady came here to tell you but she didn't want to wake you."

"How? Why? I left the city. Fortuna got what they wanted! Kyrie got what she wanted! Why the hell is she dead?" Nero yelled as he grabbed the elder's throat tightly with his devil bringer, pulling him closer as he glared at him. "You better not be fucking with me, asshole!"

The younger hunter searched the ice blue eyes staring into his, his glare lessening as he realized the other was being honest. He rested his forehead against the older man's chest, hiding his face from him. Nero bit his bottom lip hard as he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He hated that he still saw the red haired girl as a sister. He punched Dante's chest lightly, frustrated at himself for still having any tears for the bitch that had betrayed him.

"Nero..." Dante said softly as he took the hand that was hitting him lightly in his and stroking the red hide softly, being careful not to brush the blue skin because he knew it was not the right time for things like that. "Lady offered me a job to hunt down the demon that killed her. It pays a lot and the demon isn't too far away from here by now. I understand if you don't want to come with me, but it would be nice not to be alone against this thing..."

"A demon did it?" Nero asked after a moment of silence, breathing heavily to calm himself down even if it was not working out so well. "It was just a random demon?" Dante sighed softly, not wanting to lie to his lover even if it built up walls that he had finally broken down.

"No. Lady...Lady thinks that she might have summoned it. It's hitting every city from Fortuna and it's heading here. She might have been trying to get revenge on me for stealing you away." The elder looked down at the silver hair as Nero went silent, the demonic hand in his tightening its grip until the talons pierced his skin enough to draw blood. He nuzzled the soft mane and wrapped his arms around the younger man, wishing that he had just had sex with Nero and bared the heavy news on his own shoulders. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Don't blame yourself for any of this shit, Nero. I'll head out tomorrow and slaughter this demon. Just make sure you watch out for yourself whe-"

"I'm going." Nero muttered, his voice muffled from the older man's chest.

"Kid-"

"I'm fucking going, old man! I don't give a damn about her anymore but I sure as hell won't just sit back and watch you get your ass kicked by some stupid demon. If it wants me to show so bad, I'll fucking show and shove Red Queen down it's throat..."

Dante held the man in his arms tighter as a sob escaped after his meant to be cocky words. The older devil hunter lied down, pulling Nero with him and kissing the top of his head lovingly. He simply lied there as the ex-order member eventually fell asleep in his embrace. Dante glared vehemently at the window as he saw it from the corner of his eye, growling angrily in his throat as he noticed a clawed hand print frozen in a thick layer of ice embedded in the glass.


	3. Memory's Ghost

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

I could have written the beginning of this chapter better but it did not want to come out in words right. Grrr... Anyway, Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Three: Memory's Ghost

* * *

Nero shifted in his sleep a few times, reaching out and attempting to find Dante as the temperature in the room seemed to drop again. He let out a sound that was a mix of a sigh and a groan when he could not find the older man's heat. He cracked open an eye slowly, seeing that he was completely alone in the bed now. The young man sat up and glanced around the room, narrowing his eyes slightly when he could not find Dante anywhere in the room. He tossed the comforter off of himself, pausing after he stood up to examine his breath that was now coming out in cold puffs every time he breathed out.

"The hell?" Nero stopped and grabbed Blue Rose from under his pillow, knowing that something was really wrong. He moved quietly across the wood floor in his bare feet, keeping his index finger on the trigger of his revolver just in case a demon was the source of the cold. He grabbed the handle of the door, twisting it open and tensed when he saw something move towards him on the other side. He pulled the trigger quickly, his eyes widening when ice blue met azure.

"Ow. Jumpy much, kid?" Dante muttered, raising a gloved hand to the two cuts on his cheek where the twin bullets had grazed the skin. He pulled it away and glanced down at the blood as he felt the wound seal itself quickly. "Any closer and I would have been pulling bullets out of my jaw all night."

"Sorry...I thought you were a demon." Nero said lamely, scolding himself mentally for not checking if it was the other man before firing. He hated to admit that the apology was used more often than he would like on missions before.

"Yeah. You can sense it too, huh?" Dante asked, wiping the blood off his hand and glancing behind himself as he heard some of the wooden floorboards creek loudly.

"I don't need to try hard. The whole place is colder than it is outside. Is it the same one Lady told you about?"

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess, I would put my money on 'yes'." Nero snorted shortly, pushing past the elder and looking down over the bottom floor. It was empty, nothing out of place but Dante's weapons which the older hunter himself was wearing.

"That doesn't mean much. You suck at betting, old man. You probably have worse luck than anyone else I've ever known." Nero smirked over his shoulder before looking back down the stairs, swearing that he had seen something move in the shadows of the bar. "Anyway, how do you think it found us? It's not like Kyrie knew where we were or anything."

"Well, with our scents all over the city, I'm surprised that the neon sign out front doesn't say 'Here we are! Come and get us'." Dante said, checking inside the bedroom as something shifted loudly inside it. "Damn thing has been doing this for an hour now. It hasn't shown itself once but it likes making loud noises from every direction. It's been a pain in the ass trying to find it."

Nero hummed softly in response, keeping a tight grip on his revolver as he headed down the stairs. He opened his mouth to tell the elder to check the upstairs while he checked the office. He did not get the chance as a loud crash echoed up the stairs, wood splintering and falling into the office. Nero's eyes snapped to the upper balcony just in time to see a mass of shadow throw Dante through the railing and disappear just before the older hunter slammed into the oak desk. The thick wood bent from the impact, barely holding together as the older man sat up slowly.

"Dante?" Nero yelled, running towards the desk as he noticed a couple of sharp pieces of wood had embedded themselves into the other man's back.

"I'm fine, kid." Dante grunted quietly as he yanked out a long spike of broken wood that had managed to stab through his chest during the fall. He took a deep breath to replace the air that had been knocked out of him, his eyes examining the upper balcony carefully. "Damn demon doesn't like to play fair."

"Tell me about it." Nero said, giving a start when the bright lights of the office flickered and broke. The two hunters raised their arms to shield themselves from the falling glass, the temperature dropping even more as darkness started to grow from the edges of the shadows in the room. Even the lights of the city through the large windows dimmed, cloaking the office in a dense darkness. The frigid air started to thicken in their lungs as the darkness swirled by the office doors, forming a faceless humanoid figure in front of them. "I think it's tired of playing hide and seek."

Nero took a few steps back as Dante slid off the desk. The elder glared at the demon as a bad feeling started to stir in the pit of his stomach. The older man lifted Ebony and Ivory, seeing Nero do the same with his revolver on the other side of the desk. He aimed at the mass of shadows but his head suddenly throbbed hard enough to blur his vision, effecting his aim as he looked up at the demon's featureless face and tried to pull the triggers. He brushed away the feeling, pulling the twin triggers and hearing the glass of the windows shatter as he missed the demon.

Nero heard Ebony drop from the elder's hand, the loud sound of the gun clattering against the wooden floor temporarily drawing his attention from the black being that was slowly walking towards them now. The elder clutched tightly to the side of his skull, his eyes shut as his expression twisted into one of pain. Nero wanted to help the older man but he felt a hand grab his wrist in a bone breaking grip before he could even lower his gun. He snarled and turned back to the demon, his glare dropping instantly when he met a more familiar face than he expected.

"C-Credo?" Nero's eyes widened in shock, his mind going blank when

he tried to think of how the dead general was standing only a few feet from him. Pulling the trigger and the shadowy demon had left his mind completely. The only thought that crossed his mind was shock that the man who he had called his brother was alive.

Nero winced as the grip on his wrist tightened and twisted it until the younger man let go of his revolver. He opened his mouth to question the other Order member when Credo yanked on his human arm with more strength than the young hunter thought he had, throwing Nero across the room and into the heavy wooden doors of the office. The younger man gritted his teeth as he slid down to the floor, definitely hearing something crack and he just hoped it was the wood behind him.

"So that's how you did it, huh?" Nero grunted as he sat up more, the sight of the dead man finally clicking when he felt a pinch of pain from his spine as he straightened it. "You convinced her that you were Credo then you killed her? Well, good luck, pal. I'm not as easy to fool as she is and I'm definitely not as easy to kill."

Nero narrowed his eyes when he saw the smirking face of the false man, watching as the image of Credo picked up his revolver. The demon walked over to him, stomping on his devil bringer as he moved to snatch Blue Rose back. Cold metal was pressed to the younger man's forehead, sending a shudder through his body despite himself. He bared his teeth, feeling anger build in his chest at the demon not only daring to take Credo's form but to use his own gun against him.

"Go ahead, you fucker. I've been shot in the head before. It's nothing new. Oh, and a tip on being Credo..." Nero seethed, his devil bringer's claws digging into the tile by the door. "He doesn't use guns!" He kicked the demon in the chest with all his strength, managing to make it stumble backwards. The young devil slayer used his devil bringer to grab the dead man before he threw him into the bar in the corner, smashing many of the bottles sitting on the wooden shelves as the demon collided with it.

_-You should be more concerned about your mate than me.-_

Nero suddenly felt as if a large amount of pressure was pushing against the inside of his skull. The voice echoing in his head as he tore his eyes away from the bar in search of Dante. He found the elder man lying motionless on the floor, not even breathing. Nero felt his breath catch in his throat, freezing in place without the help of the rapidly dropping temperature. The more experienced hunter's name left his lips as he felt his heart rate pick up, not even seeing what had made the older man collapse.

The young slayer ignored the sounds of the demon regaining its height, sprinting towards Dante desperately. He only took three steps before he heard a gunshot, a bullet grazing his cheek as the second ripped through the skin of his forehead. Nero stumbled, falling onto his hands and knees as the blood poured down his face. The cold air was biting at his skin, a few drops of his blood actually freezing on his cheek. His vision was nothing but black burred shapes as the pressure inside his head increased, making him to close one eyes from the combined pain. Nero felt his arms grow weak, a heavy booted foot stomping on his back and forcing him to fall to the floor. The ex-order member bit his lip harshly, glancing up with his open eye and reaching out towards Dante with his demonic hand. Consciousness left him as he panted heavily, frustrated for not reaching Dante like the older man had when he was on the brink of death.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the vivid blue sky, illuminating the surrounding plants in an almost blinding light. The faint but humid wind blew across the treetops, collecting pollen and spreading the heavy smell of exotic flowers throughout the forest floor. The temperature was warmer than anywhere else on Fortuna island as it always had been. It had always made Nero wonder why the Order insisted on building headquarters on the other end of the dreaded forest instead of in the actual city.

Nero swallowed thickly, his throat closing up almost enough to prevent him from doing so. It was the same as his repeating dreams but this was different. Everything felt real. He squinted at the bright light, breathed in the humid air, held Blue Rose in his left hand, tasted the fresh blood in his mouth, and smelt the thick scent of the forest's flowers. The young man was fully dressed in the same clothes, had the same weapons. The same two human arms.

_This isn't right. Why the hell am I here? I have to get to Dante!_ He took a step forward, wrinkling his nose when something squished sickeningly under his boot. He looked down to see a dead Assault under him. So he was that far into the memory.

"So that means...I'll go there." Nero looked ahead into the brush of the forest, stepping over the dead Assault and pushing through the leafs and undergrowth of the almost tropical forest. Nothing became fuzzy. This dream, memory, whatever it was, did not blur like every other time he tried to look back on it. He stopped pushing through the forest's undergrowth, glancing down at his human right arm and raising it so he could see it clearer. Pale skin, short nails, and not nearly as strong as a demon's but completely human. He could clench it into a fist without stabbing himself with his talons. It felt normal and did not glow no matter how close demons got to him.

It was not his arm and he knew it. It was not a part of him and as far as he was concerned, it never was.

"I would have never met Dante with you. I would have just ran with everyone else or died trying to prove I could beat him." He clenched the arm into a tight fist, attempting to just will it to leave him. He only managed to create half moon marks in his palm, the human nails not even drawing a pin prick of blood. Nero dropped the arm lifelessly to his side, looking up into the thick forest and seeing a very faint glow from between the trees.

A soft scream echoed in the distance behind him, his memory informing him that it was Kyrie. The small thought of how he could follow the voice instead of the azure light, live a normal life with Kyrie, died before it even formed. He did not even glance behind him as he sprinted towards the glowing light in the distance, knowing that if he followed it, he would find Dante on the way through his memories eventually.

"I told you I wasn't easy to fool, you fucking demon." Nero muttered, flipping the middle finger of his right hand up to the beautiful sky and hoping that Dante was still alive.


	4. Freezing Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Four: Freezing Blue Eyes

* * *

Nero stopped running when a slab of black marble became visible through the thick forest's trees. It stood in a small clearing, only half as tall as the Hell Gates he had seen through out the Savior incident but covered in the same demonic markings as the others. The young hunter clutched Blue Rose tightly, aware that a demon could jump out at him at any moment as he stared at the crack of blue light radiating from the center of the gate. Cautiously, he took a few steps forward, marveling at how he could see this part of his memory so clearly yet he knew it was not going to end very well. He would get the answers he wanted nonetheless and, eventually, he would find Dante if he went through this.

The Hell Gate merely stood in the clearing as he approached it but Nero felt as if the marble was watching him, inspecting him maybe. The ex-order member took a few more steps closer, narrowing his eyes slightly as the gate did nothing but watch him. He paused when he was only a meter away from the Hell Gate, thinking back and trying to remember what he would have done back then through the fog of his memories. Nero gasped in surprise as his right arm moved on its own, touching the black marble without his consent.

The smooth surface pulsed suddenly under his touch before he heard his own voice behind him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at the image of himself running and screaming out Kyrie's name. The present Nero backed away from the Hell Gate, watching himself run into the clearing. The crack of light on the Hell Gate faded into smooth marble as the memory was finally cleared in Nero's mind.

The young Order member glanced around the forest desperately, ignoring the unusual sight of the black marble in front of him. He gritted his teeth in frustration, swearing under his breath and panting from running through the thick brush of the humid forest. He ran a hand through his silver hair before catching the slab of marble in the corner of his eye.

"What now?" The past Nero shouted, glaring at the marble as if it was the source of the entire mess. He walked closer to the demonic gate, curiosity always did get the best of him even back then. He tore his eyes away from the Hell Gate as another scream echoed in the forest, the female voice mirroring the sound the present hunter had heard when looking over his right arm. "Kyrie! Where are you? Damn it!" Nero screamed, slamming his right fist into the black marble in anger.

Suddenly, the blue light that the present hunter had seen broke through the Hell Gate's center, glowing intensely and knocking the younger version of himself backward. The past Nero flew backwards into one of the trees, Red Queen protesting loudly at the rough treatment. He fell to the ground roughly, the handle of the sword's exceed system breaking and leaking the blade's flammable liquid all over the young man's back. The image faded quickly, the memory form of himself disappearing with it.

Nero took a step towards the gate again, giving a soft start when he felt cool liquid run down his own back. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the Red Queen was damaged just as it was in the memory. That made sense now. He remembered having to get the blade fixed but he never knew the reason as to how it had been damaged. The Order members that had found Kyrie and himself had already sent it to be fixed when he had woken up in the Fortuna Inn.

"Alright. That explains that. But I'm not here to get my sword messed up. I need to find Dante so give me my damn bringer already." Nero glared at the center of the Hell Gate as he walked towards it. The bright glow pulsed slowly as he neared it, burning like a lit flame.

"Are you so sure about that? Once you have me, you'll never live a normal life."

Nero looked down at the base of the gate, watching as a tall man walked through the blue flames. He had the same silver hair and face as Dante, though his features were sharper and much colder than the older devil hunter's could ever be. His eyes where a freezing ice blue, staring at the younger man almost cruelly. Nero could not help but take a step back, the sight of the man honestly sending a shiver down his spine.

"I guess you're Vergil, huh?" He muttered, glancing over the tattered long blue coat the other wore before meeting the icy eyes again. "Dante's told me a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you, or me, however the hell this works out." Vergil ignored the comment, scanning the area before glancing up at the vivid sky.

"There's a demon here. I want him out. Now." The blue clad man said, his voice echoing no emotion as he glared at the sky viciously.

"You and me both, pal. I don't know what the hell this thing is doing but I need to get to Dante." Nero looked up at the sky, crossing his arms before huffing lightly. The older man seemed to be ignoring him as much as he could and it sort of ticked him off. He might be able to get help from the other but that would depend on if Dante was exaggerating when he told him Vergil was a self centered bastard who only desired more and more power. The clouds above them floated innocently, the smell of demons becoming heavier amongst the exotic flowers the longer they stood there. Nero glanced back at Vergil after a moment of silence, curiosity plaguing him again as he took in the elder man's features.

"Hey. Tell me what happened." Nero broke through the silence of the forest, the older devil's piercing eyes glaring down at him when he returned his gaze. Vergil was scowling at him as if he was distracting him from something important and maybe he was, but Nero did not care much. The younger man raised an eyebrow, not getting why the dark slayer was treating him as if he was nothing but a pest. Maybe Dante was not exaggerating. "Come on. I know you remember everything." The elder stayed silent. "You have all the memories and you're not going to share them with me? Talk about keeping things from yourself." Nero jested at the last part, smirking lightly.

"You are no longer a part of me. I don't need to tell you anything." Vergil narrowed his eyes at the young hunter before turning back towards the Hell Gate, walking towards it with the intent of leaving Nero behind. "Get the devil out of our head and leave me be."

"Hey!" Nero shouted, his smirk falling as he bared his teeth and ran towards the elder. He grabbed Vergil's shoulder roughly and slammed him into the black marble of the gate, glaring at him angrily and ignoring that their faces were only an inch apart. "Don't walk away from me like that! I was told that you were a cold prick but I'm fucking half of you!" Nero growled deep in his throat as he felt Vergil grab his wrist, knowing the grip was meant to crush the bone and it was almost succeeding. "I don't know anything about how I got here! Fuck, I don't even remember anything that happened before I was ten! The least you could fucking do is fill in the blanks!"

"Do you want to love my foolish brother or don't you?" Nero was startled by the sudden question, his grip on Vergil's shoulder weakening. The older man used the opportunity to flip their positions, grabbing a hold of the young demon slayer's throat tightly as he pinned him between the Hell Gate and himself. Nero clutched hopelessly onto the strong arm with his left hand, trying to gasp for air as the other man nearly strangled him. "I've realized that I can't take control of you anymore over these past few months. It may be the strength of your human side that has convinced me but either way, if you knew what we had to go through to get to this point, you would hate the worlds as much as I do. If you honestly want to know, I would take off that ring my dear brother gave to you first."

Nero looked down at the silver and sapphire ring resting on his ring finger, gritting his teeth as he knew he could never throw something like that away. He loved Dante and he would never let curiosity get in the way of that. He reached up with his right hand, prying Vergil's hand off his neck enough so he could speak.

"I want to know about my bringer. You can keep the rest, asshole." Nero growled before Vergil tossed him to the ground violently. The younger man sat up on his elbows, breathing heavily as he glared up at his original self. He honestly wondered how he managed to come from such a cold-hearted bastard.

"Fine. Stay if you wish." Vergil said bitterly, giving the young hunter one more glance before stepping towards the Hell Gate again. "Leave quickly after. The demon will force you to relive my memories otherwise and I do not want someone prying into my mind, even if it is you." The elder stepped into the blue flames again, stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He paused stiffly, looking back to see Nero standing behind him again.

"Wait. Just one more thing." Vergil raised an elegant silver eyebrow, his cold eyes still set in a glare yet it was a bit softer than before. "You know that I am part of you...and with Dante. You're alright with this? I mean, you two are brothers, twins even. Doesn't that make me his twin?" Nero asked, a bit confused at how the other man was still helping him despite treating him so coldly. The elder let out a soft short laugh before meeting the dark azure eyes again.

"Perhaps. But remember, you were not the first to love my brother. Even I could not resist his pathetic actions on some occasions. From the look of that ring, you might have relived some of those memories already." Vergil let a small smirk break his cold mask before he disappeared into the blue flames. Nero stayed behind, blinking a few times before looking down at the band of silver around his finger again.

_Dante..._


	5. Torture in Love

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Five: Torture in Love

* * *

The ground was shaking violently under his feet when he finally came to his senses. The sound of rushing water soaking his boots filled his ears as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment, gray forms that he guessed were columns smudged before him with a mix of blue in the center. The sudden feeling of the cool air brushing against his chest startled him but the voice that spoke to him next forced a cold shiver to run down his spine rapidly, out weighting his confusion as he realized where he was.

"The portal to the human world is closing, Dante! Because the amulets have been separated!"

"Let's finish this, Vergil." He felt the words slip out of his own mouth, leaving behind a bitter and unwanted familiar taste. "I have to stop you..." _This...This is..._ "...even if that means killing you." The words were cold and Dante knew it. They always had been cruel to one another but this time was different. This was the time he watched his brother fall into hell, the last time he saw Vergil as Vergil.

Rebellion felt heavier in his hand than usual, perhaps because he knew what he had done, what he was going to do. A lump formed in his throat, threatening to choke him as his vision cleared and he could see the scene as clear if not clearer than the day it happened. He watched Vergil raise their father's blade, a serious half smile on the elder's face as if he found Dante's words amusing. The bright light from the demon world's sky danced across the sword briefly before Vergil swung the blade skillfully, silently telling the younger man that he was not backing down despite the warning.

The older twin ran towards him, a snarl on his face as Dante found that he could not move his feet. The memories of the loss of blood from the tireless battles through Temen-ni-gru, the corruption of his brother, the lives ruined by the demonic tower, and soon the death of his elder twin hitting him and making him freeze. He had managed to lead his brother to his death once but he could not find the strength to do it again, within a memory or reality, which ever this was.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt his breath escape him, watching as Vergil swung their father's sword and feeling the sharp snap of unadulterated pain as it cleaved through bones and organs alike. Blood filled his mouth quickly, his body doubling over from the wound that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. Dante felt his head jerked up roughly by his hair, Vergil's scowling face only a few centimeters away from his reminding him of all the reasons why he could not kill him again.

"Nothing will get in the way of me obtaining power, not even you, Dante." Lips were pressed to his even as blood poured out of his mouth, making the younger twin shut his eyes tightly. _Make it stop. I didn't want to see this again!_ Dante felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, desperately trying to yank his head away but he could not force his weak body to do so.

A muffled sob left his lips as Vergil kissed him deeper. The taste was bittersweet through the coppery tang of his own blood, making him bite down on the elder's tongue. _Cherries. Why the fuck did you have to taste like cherries? _Dante screamed in his mind as Vergil parted their lips quickly to glare at the devil hunter. The dark slayer said nothing more, snatching the silver half of the Perfect amulet before throwing the younger man off the cliff the endless water ran down. The cold blue eyes stared into Dante's even as he felt the air rush past him, falling into oblivion soundlessly.

_This isn't how it happened. I defeated him back then so why is it like this now?_ Dante thought, the edge of the cliff quickly disappearing as darkness swallowed him. Only a few drops of his own blood were visible as they seemed to float above him, falling just a little slower than he was. _What the fuck did I just do? I let him win. The human world, Lady, Trish. What will happen to them now? And Nero..._

Dante's eyes widened, the tears finally escaping him and quickly disappearing into the darkness above him as he realized that Nero would not exist if Vergil had won. He would have never met the younger man. Never truly fell in love. Never cared about someone more than he had his brother. It felt like he had just killed Nero by letting himself die at this moment.

"Nero!" Dante screamed into the darkness with the breath he had managed to gather in his failing lungs. The image of the younger silver haired man, one of those soft smiles he loved on his face, flashed before his eyes before he felt himself hit the ground. A loud snap was the last thing Dante heard as his neck broke. The loss of blood preventing his demon side from saving his own life.

* * *

"Nero!" Dante heard himself scream as he sat up suddenly, soft sheets clutched in his hands as he panted heavily. The blood in his mouth was gone as well as the pain that had spiked through his neck from the fall. His head ached slightly as he felt a sudden demonic presence in the room he was in. He looked up from the single bed he was lying on, glancing around the dark messy room. Small shirts were tossed about with some toys littering the floor, an open closet displaying a mixture of different tones of red in the corner of the room. A full moon shined brightly through the large window opposite the bed, a shadow breaking the light for no more than a second when Dante glanced through the fogged glass. "What-"

"Dante? Are you still awake?" Dante felt his blood run cold at the soft female voice, not daring to turn his head towards the door to the messy room. He already knew the blond hair and smiling blue eyes that would great him if he did, not believing where he was and not wanting to. He gripped the sheets tighter, the fabric straining under his young hands as the woman walked closer to him. The slim hand that ran through his hair comfortingly only made him cringe and bury his face into his hands quickly. "Dante?"

_Not this night. Make me push Vergil into hell again. Make me kill Nelo Angelo. Make me relive the year I was nearly drinking myself to death after I found out it was really him. Just please! Please! Not that fucking night!_

A loud crash resounded in the hallway, breaking through the devil hunter's thoughts. Eva stood up from sitting on the edge of Dante's bed, her hand leaving her son's hair as she went to check on the source of the noise before he could grab her arm. The young Dante was nearly hyperventilating as he kept his eyes shut tightly, wishing he could have just drowned in his own blood after Vergil kissed him instead of coming back here.

"Take me anywhere but here!" Dante said through gritted teeth as he heard his mother's scream come from the lower level of the house.

* * *

"I still think we should have tried tomorrow. Nero and Dante are almost newlyweds. Of course, they won't answer the phone."

"I called four times already. Dante can get his ass off Nero's to answer at least once." Lady huffed as she pulled her motorcycle up to Devil May Cry, only sliding slightly on the icy surface of the road. The brunette hunter frowned slightly when she noticed the darkness of the office. She pulled off her helmet as Trish let go of her waist and stood up from the bike. The demonic woman frowned deeply as she saw the blacked out windows, turning to her companion with an almost worried expression on her face.

"When did you say you stopped by?" Lady sat her helmet on the seat of the red and black bike, grabbing Kalina Ann as Trish took it off her back and handed it back to the other devil huntress.

"Just the other night. About an hour before you came back from the islands." Lady narrowed her eyes at the darkness surrounding the building, almost seeing the demonic presence Trish was no doubt feeling. She put her hand into one of her thick coats pockets, feeling the outline of her holsters and guns they held under her coat. "I have a bad feeling that we're late to the party."

"If the Order of the Sword is serious, we might be." Trish said quietly as the two huntresses approached the heavy oak doors of the office, each drawing one of their guns in case the demon left itself open. Lady carefully grabbed hold of the handle to one of the doors, Trish taking the other. They exchanged a nod before throwing the doors open, aiming their weapons inside quickly and glancing around the darkness. Everything was still besides the doors swinging slightly after banging against the brick walls. The women caught sight of Dante and Nero lying on the floor motionlessly, hesitating to check the area again before cautiously entering the office. Trish caught the scent of the demon, sighing softly before lowering Luce and Ombra. "It's alright. It's having enough trouble holding down Dante and Nero that it won't go after us."

"Holding them down?" Lady asked, holstering her guns again as she walked towards the younger male lying in the middle of the floor. She kneeled down and pressed two fingers to his neck, furrowing her brow when she could not find a pulse. "That doesn't seem too hard. It seems like they're dead."

"Not dead. We would know if they were dead." Trish walked towards Dante, looking him over quickly before glancing back at Nero. "Looks like Nero was the only one who got hurt. This demon was smart for going after Dante first."

Lady hummed softly in response, turning the younger man's head to see the bullet wound better. It was not healing properly and had no doubt been there for a while from the pool of blood forming under Nero's head. She touched the bullet lightly, not getting any response from the ex-order member as she did. Carefully after taking off her gloves, the brunette grabbed hold of the bullet and yanked it out. It disturbed her a bit at how Nero was not reacting at all.

"Check his eyes. I want to see if I'm wrong about something." Trish said, moving Dante onto his back as she kept a close eye on what the demon was doing and if it knew the two huntresses were there yet.

Lady nodded even though she knew Trish was not looking for confirmation. She opened the young male's left eye carefully to see that Nero's pupil was missing, the royal azure iris swallowing it until it was completely nonexistent. She glanced up at the demonic woman, raising her eyebrow as she saw the worry on her face grow.

"His pupil is gone. Is Dante's the same?" Lady questioned, wondering what was making Trish worry so much. The brunette had seen what the demon had done to its other victims but the look on the blond's face was more worried than relieved that they had reached the two hunters before they were just a puddle of blood and bones. "Trish?"

"No. I think it decided to feed off of Dante first." The demonic huntress stood, crossing her arms as she stared down at the older slayer. Lady straightened herself as well, pulling out one of her guns and aiming it at Nero.

"Well, we should get to work waking them up." She glanced over at the other woman with her mismatched eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Right?"

"We can't. Demons like this trap their victims inside their heads. The only way to get them out is to kill them or if they manage to fight their own way out." Lady relaxed her arm, turning to face Trish as she tilted her head to the side.

"Then we don't have to worry. Dante and Nero are strong enough to get out on their own..." The brunette watched Trish for a moment silently, a lump slowly forming in her throat. "Is there something you're not telling me? This isn't the first time something like this has happened so why are you going quiet on me again." Trish tapped her nails anxiously on her arm before meeting the mismatched eyes of her companion.

"It's going to make them relive their worst memories and possibly alter happy ones. If they don't know what's happening, they might not fight against the demon. And with Dante..." She looked back down at the older man again, sighing before walking towards the other devil huntress. "...who knows what he's reliving as we speak." The two huntresses fell quiet for a while, just watching the two hunters lying motionlessly on the floor and wondering how they were doing within their own memories.

"Well, we can at least bandage Nero's forehead and get them off the floor." Lady broke the silence, smiling lightly at the blond before moving to sling one of Nero's arms over her shoulder. "Like I said, they've been through worse...they'll pull through." Trish moved to the ex-order member's other side, helping Lady carry him as she nodded.

"For both of their sakes, I hope they wake up together. I really don't want to watch one of them tear themselves apart over the other. Watching Dante do that once was heartbreaking enough." Lady nodded in agreement before they carefully made their way up the stairs and into the two demon hunters' shared bedroom.


	6. Trigger Happy

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

Sorry for the late update. ^-^'

* * *

Chapter Six: Trigger Happy

* * *

Dante panted heavily as his head continued to throb, passing through each of his painful memories and wishing he could stop them and get out of the whirlwind of past mistakes. He could still feel the blood of his mother on his face and hands from when he had relived watching her die in front of him again, knowing that it was going to take several gallons of strong alcohol to numb seeing, hearing, and feeling that so clearly again. Dante shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to relive anymore and clutching his head as it felt as if it was going to cave in from his own memories. The ground beneath his feet disappeared suddenly, his eyes shooting open when he felt himself falling out of the darkness that had been growing around him and clouding his thoughts.

The devil hunter rolled as stone rose to meet him, catching himself before he broke a limb on the hard ground and managing to gain back his breath after a moment. The darkness cleared until it only covered the sky above him, small stars trying to pierce the intense night as the full moon made the task seem simple. Tall Gothic architecture and cathedrals surrounded the white stone street Dante stood upon. The city looked abandoned in the man's eyes as he straightened himself from his crouched position, still unaware of where he was now. Cautiously, the devil hunter found a crooked street sign across the city's square, growling softly and narrowing his eyes at the street after he read the black font on the gray sign.

"This can't be Fortuna. The entire place reeks of demons and blood..." Dante frowned as the wind picked up slightly, dark clouds starting to fill the once clear sky unnaturally fast. The slayer tensed as he felt a demonic presence from one of the buildings, his hand reaching behind him and finding Rebellion on his back. Dante glanced across the street, seeing someone dressed in a long black coat that looked like a modified version of the Order of the Sword's uniform.

The figure closed the door of the cathedral he exited, his hood pulled over his face so none of his features were visible. He started to walk down the dark street in the opposite direction Dante was standing, the standard sword of the Order strapped to his hip. Just as Dante was about to tear his attention away from the man, the wind picked up quickly again, catching the black hood and pulling it off the young man's face. The devil hunter felt his breath hitch as he caught a glimpse of silver hair from under the hood before the man pulled it back on, a soft curse that he expected never leaving the lips the older hunter knew so well.

"Nero?" Dante questioned, walking closer to the man who was only a few yards away from him now as the hooded figure stopped at the mention of the name. "Is that you?"

"What business do you have with the Order?" The words came from the younger man as if he spoke them hourly, dry and bored. Dante raised a silver eyebrow at the response before taking a few more steps closer to the man who was suppose to be his fiancé. The hooded man still did not turn to look at him, still facing the way he had been walking before Dante stopped him.

"Order? Kid, what are you talking about? You left that cult and Fortuna behind a long time ago-"

"If you don't have business with the Order than I suggest not stopping me again." The younger silver haired man threatened lowly before starting to walk away from the elder. Dante narrowed his eyes before quickly catching up with the other man, grabbing his left arm and forcing him to stop again.

"Kid!"

"Don't touch me!" Nero snapped, yanking his arm free from the devil hunter's grasp and finally facing him. Ice blue eyes met bloody crimson, making a lump stick in Dante's throat as he found out where the demonic presence was coming from. The elder man did not move to defend himself as the blade at Nero's hip was drawn, the very tip of the sharp sword nicking his throat lightly and drawing a trickle of blood. Dante rose his hands in surrender, not wanting to hurt the man even if he was not the same Nero. "I haven't seen you before. Are you left over from the Hell Gates? His holiness did warn us that there would be more demons coming through even after the Savior was finished."

"Savior-?" Dante grunted lightly when the sword dug into his skin more at the question. He still could not get over the color of the younger man's eyes, the events that the other mentioned clicking lightly. "You're...still part of the Order? Sanctus won?"

"You're a pretty slow demon, aren't you? The Order defeated the demon world three years ago. Now, can we get on with this? My family is waiting for me at home." Dante's eyes widened before he slowly looked down, regrettably noticing the wedding ring resting on the younger man's finger and knowing it was not the same one he had given the Order member. That almost stung more than his true memories had, his heart aching as much as his head had. The increasing pressure of the sword against his neck was the only thing that drew him out of the heartache at those words, making him meet the crimson eyes again. "Not going to attack me or try to trick me? Points for originality there."

"I'm Dante." Dante muttered, wondering if that alone would change anything in this fucked up reality. The younger man snorted at the introduction.

"I take that back. Dante Sparda was killed and used in the creation of the Savior three years ago for not following the wishes of his holiness. You're not the first to walk through here claiming to be him so you can take off that stupid disguise now because I'm not falling for it."

The clock towers bell interrupted them, ringing loudly throughout the square and distracting Nero as he looked up at the large black and white clock atop one of the buildings. Dante took the opportunity to knock the Order's sword from Nero's hands and take a few steps so he was right in the younger man's face, determined to make the other remember him even if it was pointless. He grabbed hold of the white collar of the uniform as Nero turned his glaring red eyes back to the older man. A flash crossed the younger man's irises, making Dante wince as the demon presence became stronger and the air he breathed felt as if it itself was suffocating him.

"I told you not to touch me, demon!" Dante could not help but chuckle dryly, not knowing what to do as the man who was suppose to be his fiancé glared at him not in anger or frustration, but pure, unchanging hatred.

"You're the demon here, kid." He said bitterly before the Order member slammed his fist into the side of his face, another following it shortly. The devil hunter let the younger man kick his feet from under him, the air being knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the stone roughly. Nero straddled him before grabbing his silver hair tightly, lifting his fist to punch him again but he stopped himself. Dante watched the Order member breathe heavily over him, ignoring the grip on his hair as he watched the ring on Nero's raised fist shine brightly in the moonlight.

"You're not going to fight back?" Nero asked through gritted teeth, not lowering his fist but dropping his glare slightly. Dante glanced at the younger man's face before looking at the ring again, his heart hurting more than he thought it would at seeing someone else take the Order member away from him. He met the crimson eyes again, keeping a straight face as he shook his head lightly. "Fine. I need to let out a bit of frustration anyway. Because of you, I probably missed tucking my son into bed tonight!"

"Can you just hit me and shut up about the family you had without me?" Dante snapped, hoping to hell that he could disappear into another memory so he would not have to lie there and listen to what could have happened if he had lost Nero to the Order...and Kyrie. The tempting lips, the toned body, the deliciously pale skin, and fiery personality that were like a dream were not his here and he never hated himself so much before for not taking it sooner.

"Whatever you say, old man."

* * *

Nero shouted in pain as he suddenly felt himself flung backwards into one of the trees of the Hell Gate's clearing, Red Queen protesting loudly behind him at the rough treatment. He fell to the ground roughly, the handle of the sword's exceed system breaking and leaking the blade's flammable liquid all over the young man's back. Nero panted slightly from the unexpected pain, knowing that he had just stepped into the memory he had requested to know more about from Vergil.

He let himself catch his breath before lifting himself off the ground, managing to get to his knees before his back started to ache. No doubt the powerful blast from the gate and the rough landing had messed up his spine a bit. The young hunter glanced up at the Hell Gate, trying to get used to feeling his body move without his consent. The flaming glow of the gate danced in his vision, the intensity of the light hurting his eyes and making them shut tightly when Nero wanted to see what was going on. When his eyes opened again, he caught the glimpse of a large ball of blue flame breaking through the Hell Gate, the fire flickering as if it would go out at any second.

The young hunter closed his eyes again, his right hand moving to grip the side of his skull as a sudden high pitched noise filled his head. He covered his ears quickly, unable to block the sound as it came from inside his own mind. It grew louder by the second until Nero was sure his head was going to explode from the sound. It stopped after a moment as he heard someone screaming, finding that it was himself. He glanced up again, seeing the flames frantically flying through the air before rushing at him. In a panic, the younger hunter tried to get to his feet but his entire body refused to move an inch. Nero heard himself thinking that he was going to die, the thought broken when another scream broke through the forest. Nero gasped, his eyes snapping to the source of the scream as he saw a flicker of a white dress running past the clearing, heading to the area he had been in before.

"Kyrie!" Nero screamed, breaking himself out of the invisible binding around him and forcing himself to his feet. The blue flames shot at him, missing their target as he moved and slamming into the Order member's right shoulder.

Nero felt himself knocked sideways into the tree behind him again, the taste of blood filling his mouth as his eyes snapped shut. He screamed and clutched at his right arm, a searing burning sensation ripping through it right to the bone. He was familiar with the feeling since it had occurred several times as the demonic flesh covered his arm completely the month after this memory. This time was different though. It burned like acid and felt as if it wanted to devour him whole and control him. From everything Nero had heard in the present, it was not too far from the truth.

"Fuck!" Nero yelled before biting his lip hard enough to bleed, his head swimming and images flooding his mind despite how much he fought them. His arm was shaking and twitching as if it was fighting itself, the muscles tensing painfully under his skin before relaxing as others tensed and repeated the process. His arm started to feel numb, the sensations starting to crawl across his chest and up his throat. It was getting harder and harder to breath as the mix of the burning and numbness took hold of his body. His screams became muted to his own ears, silence swallowing him even though he knew he was screaming from the pain.

A voice echoed inside his head, clearer than any thought or dream he had ever had. It spoke as if someone were standing inside his mind and whispering to him.

_Power. Give me more power!_

Nero shook his head, gritting his teeth until they hurt. He was yanking on his right arm as if he was trying to rip the limb off of his body, only adding to the pain he was already in.

_Give it to me. This is mine. It was never yours. So give it to me!_

"No!" Nero shouted, hearing his voice again as well as the loud beating of his own heart. He did not understand what was going on but he would rather die than give this demon what it wanted. A deep growl inside his head nearly deafened him before pain spiked from the back of his skull, feeling as if someone had just stabbed a white hot sword into the back of his head.

All the sensations of the memory suddenly stopped, confusing Nero as he felt an arm yank him to his feet. The young hunter blinked his eyes a few times, shaking the events from his mind before looking up to meet cold ice blue eyes again. He furrowed his brow opening his mouth to ask why Vergil had pulled him out of the memory but the elder stopped him.

"You need to leave. Now." Vergil said coldly before looking up at the sky briefly. Nero narrowed his eyes, getting sick and tired of the other man telling him what to do.

"But-!"

"Do you want to stay here and play around in your memories or do you want to live your life with my pitiful brother? I showed you how I came back to you, so leave or Dante will be dead by the time you return!" Nero shut his mouth at the older man's cruel words, still clenching his jaw in anger but knowing that Vergil was right. It was quiet for a moment before Nero finally spoke.

"How do I get out of here then?" Vergil let out a small breath, looking back down at the younger man before glancing at the surroundings shortly. Nero blinked once before raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Is it just me or are you kind of nervous about something?"

"I am not nervous. I am being wary. The demon has yet to find me inside your arm and I intend to keep it that way." Vergil said before meeting the royal azure of Nero's eyes again. "Getting out is the easy part. The hardest task is waking Dante as well. From what I can tell, he's not fighting the demon feasting on his vitality as much as you are. I was able to shed some light on that fact to you but Dante has no one to do the same."

"So how do I wake him up? I can't let that fucker just eat him up." Nero growled softly.

"Of course you can't. We will all die if you do, such is the way of finding a life mate. If one dies, demonic instinct causes the other to kill themselves and if you die, I will no longer have a body. I detest living as a bodiless half of a soul so I will not allow either of you to die." Vergil tensed and glanced up at the sky sharply, growling deeply as the blue sky started to darken. "And we have less time than I expected. It's found me."

"Then tell me quickly." Nero growled, feeling the darkness swirl around them and knowing the demon was angry. Vergil grabbed onto Nero's right arm tightly, a stab of pain flashing behind the younger man's eyes before his devil bringer manifested in the memory.

"To get out, you need to use me to trigger. As for awakening Dante, a challenge should be enough." Vergil said, looking at the swirling clouds of the sky through the corner of his eye before glancing over the younger man.

Nero furrowed his brow at the mention of a challenge, about to question what Vergil meant before the elder pulled him closer. He gasped as the other man pressed their bodies flush against each other, making him pant lightly from the thought that the dark slayer would hurt him. His eyes widened when he felt a tongue lap across the faded mate mark on the junction of his neck, right over his racing pulse. Nero tried to push Vergil away quickly but he could not find the strength to as his demon side purred at the thought of possessing two mates. _Damn it! I'm Dante's!...Wait! My demon side is-so he's-!_

"You're making me want this?" Nero said, his voice shaking despite himself as he felt a cold smirk against the pale skin of his neck. He struggled against the hold around him, desperately attempting to get free. Nero gasped when he felt Vergil drag his teeth over the mark, a pang of arousal singing through him before the elder bit down over the mark. His back arched instinctively and a moan was torn from his throat even as he continued to struggle against the dark twin. Vergil pulled away after a moment, licking the blood off the wound and his lips as he backed away from the younger man.

"Leave." He said simply, the word forcing the dazed hunter back to the current situation. Nero swore softly under his breath, reaching up to rub the mate marks and stifling a moan when he touched them lightly.

"I can't." Nero said, taking a deep breath to calm himself between the two words. "I don't have Yamato with me. I didn't have it on me before the demon attacked us."

"Force it. Yamato may not be with you but I am. Force yourself to trigger." Vergil glanced up at the sky the darkness growing until the trees were no longer visible. "We do not have much time. So try and leave this place!"

Nero shut his eyes after the darkness enveloped him, losing sight of Vergil quickly. He licked his lips before biting his bottom lip, concentrating and attempting to summon his trigger. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and shut them again, panic starting to form in the back of his mind now that he could not see Vergil. He tried again, feeling like he was firing a gun without a bullet in any of the chambers. Nero bit his lip harder, hoping he had at least one bullet left.

He gasped and opened his eyes, realizing that he still had Blue Rose in his left hand._ If I can't force myself to trigger, I'll force myself to heal! _The ex-order member checked the chambers, glad to see that he still had six bullets in the revolver. He placed the silver barrels under his chin, relaxing his jaw as he watched the darkness near him through his eyelashes. Nero pulled the trigger of his gun, wincing as he felt the bullets pierce through his jaw. He pushed the pain aside, pulling the trigger a second time and hoping this was going to work. The young hunter tasted metal and copper in his mouth from the bullets and his blood, a growing power in the back of his head telling him he was close.

_Last shot. Better make it good._ Nero thought, shutting his eyes again as he pressed the twin barrels to his forehead. _This better fucking work..._ He felt the darkness pull at his legs and back, knowing that he only had one chance at this. _You better be alive, Dante._

He pulled the trigger again.


	7. Heavy Hearts

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Heavy Hearts

* * *

Nero felt himself jerk upward into a sitting position as his trigger surged through him. He panted lightly as the adrenalin rushed through him, the blue glow of his demonic trigger flickering in front of his eyes as he frantically looked over the room. He noticed that he was in his and Dante's shared bedroom, still fully clothed and even lying on top of the red comforter. Breathing a soft sigh, Nero lifted a hand to his forehead, feeling bandages where he had been shot before as well as finding the other wounds he had inflicted on himself inside his mind to trigger missing.

Two voices drifted through the closed door of the room, coming from the office downstairs. Nero listened for a moment before figuring that Trish and Lady had stopped by, most likely finding them lying on the floor with the scent of a demon permeating the office. Nero's eyes widened as he remembered the entire reason why he had forced himself to wake, turning his head swiftly to the side to see Dante lying next to him. The young hunter bit his lip when he still could not see the elder breathing, his own breath attempting to catch in his throat but he would not allow it.

"Come on, old man. Vergil didn't explain how the hell I'm suppose to get you to trigger so you have to wake up." Nero whispered, straddling the older man's waist and resting his hands on the bare skin of Dante's chest. He felt the lump try to form in his throat again, the fact that the other slayer was not moving or even breathing making a cold shiver run down his spine. "Stop fucking with me and open your eyes, Dante. I never thought you would be the type to let a few bad memories get you down...We had some good ones too, you idiot. Don't forget that."

Nero swallowed heavily, starting to get the feeling that he was talking to nothing more than a corpse. He did not realize that he was clutching at the older man's chest until he felt a warm liquid cover his finger tips, glancing down to see that he was digging his nails into the older man's skin hard enough to make him bleed. He lifted his hands, pressing his palms against the half moon shaped cuts in order to help stop the bleeding. Nero felt a sense of hopelessness sink in, growling softly before punching Dante lightly in frustration.

"Come on, Dante! Where's the bastard that saved my ass from Fortuna and the Order? You're stronger than this fucking demon! Don't tell me you're going soft already, old man!" Nero yelled, not caring if the two women down the stairs could hear him or not. He punched the man's chest again, a voice in his head telling him not to give up yet but he did not see how he could go on with out the cock silver haired man under him. The younger hunter rested his forehead against the broad chest, watching the blood drip down Dante's chest and feeling a little sick at how the wounds would not close. "You're not going to just let Vergil have me, are you? He bit over your mark. Are you just going to let him claim me without a fight, old man? Pretty pathetic, if you ask me..."

He lifted his head, staring at the older hunter's closed eyes as his heart ached slightly. Nero paused to wipe the blood off his fingers before reaching up and brushing a few stray strands of Dante's hair out of his eyes. He sat up and snorted slightly, glaring halfheartedly at the man under him.

"I don't care how bad your memories are, if you let this demon eat you, I'll make sure you regret it later. I'll kick your ass harder than anyone else has before..." Nero sighed, glancing over at the window. The snow was being whipped around fiercely in the blizzard outside, only distracting Nero for a moment before he looked back at Dante. "Come on, Dante...Don't leave me here alone...I need you."

* * *

Dante was thrown to the ground again as his jaw ached terribly, tasting the grit and copper that had filled his mouth from the flurry of punches. He lifted himself onto his elbows, gazing down at the street beneath him as red blood dripped from his lips and onto the cool white stone. The heavy sound of black boots echoed across the city's square as Nero walked towards him, the glove he wore starting to wear through to his knuckles from the repeated hits to the elder man's face.

"Get up, Dante! Come on, get up!" He heard the Order member shout from above him, ignoring it and ducking his head so his chin touched the fabric of his shirt. Nero growled from above him, teeth no doubt bared at him for not listening to his commands. Dante cringed lightly when the black boot impacted with his stomach, a rib protesting loudly at the action and making a few more drops of blood splatter onto the stone street. "Going deaf, old man? I said, get up!"

Dante shut his eyes tightly, expecting another kick but it never came. He opened one eyes and glanced up, seeing a shocked look on the younger man's face. He saw the Order member stumble slightly, the kick that was suppose to connect with his stomach turning into an awkward step as the other man nearly fell forward. The demonic smell coming from the other faded, being replaced with the younger man's true scent.

"Stop fucking with me and open your eyes, Dante." Nero said, covering his mouth quickly as if the words had left his lips without his consent. Dante raised a blood covered eyebrow at the sudden statement, raising himself up to his knees as the crimson eyes stared widely at the stone ground. The Order member backed away from him, muffled words leaving his lips and a few escaping whenever he tried to find a better way to stop them. "Mmm-d some good ones too, you idiot. Don't forg-hmmm."

"Kid?" Dante asked, standing on his slightly unsteady legs and furrowing his brow at the younger man as he seemed to fight with himself. He caught another scent in the air. One that he had come across in his memories but this time, it was more natural and faint, blending into the other smells of the area. "Vergil?"

The crimson eyes widened even more as they looked up at him, narrowing quickly after a moment as the hooded man took his hand away from his mouth. He bent down, briskly grabbing the Order's sword that had been knocked from his hands earlier and pointing it towards the elder threateningly. The hold on the sword was shaky, making Dante hum softly at how the other was suddenly nervous.

"I should have just killed you and ignored the temptation of playing with your memories." The figure hissed, Nero's voice dropping into a demonic growl that did not fit him. "I'll devour you then rip out the heart of your mate for tricking me with that stupid arm of his!" Dante could not help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips, taking a few steps closer to the demon and watching him retreat backwards.

"You're not really the kid, I take it. I thought something was funny." Dante said, the demon shaking more as he moved closer. "You know, after visiting all those memories of mine, I'm feeling a little frustrated as well. It's my turn to take some of it out on you."

"You wouldn't! I'm still your mate! You would never kill him! I've seen it!"

"Mate, huh?" Dante hummed, getting close enough to the demon to yank down the hood and gaze at the pale, unbruised neck. "I don't see any mark here..." The demon gasped sharply, unable to move to attack the man before a hand gripped the front of his coat and threw him violently into the nearest building. Dante spat out a clot of blood that was forming on his tongue, walking towards the crumpled form of the demon slowly. "Helpful tip, never fuck with Nero. That's my job."

Dante grabbed the white collar of the black coat again, lifting up the crimson eyed man and glaring at him viciously. The other was panting heavily in fear of the red clad man, probably not used to taking damage from the hosts it feasted on. The devil hunter smirked but the anger did not leave his eyes despite the demon still possessing Nero's image.

"Now, spit out what else the kid is telling me before I decide to get rough." Dante demanded, wrapping a hand around the hooded man's throat. The demon parted its lips, a visible shiver running down its spine at the threat.

"You're not going to just let Vergil have me, are you? He bit over your mark. Are you just going to let him claim me without a fight, old man? Pretty pathetic, if you ask me...I don't care how bad your memories are, if you let this demon eat you, I'll make sure you regret it later. I'll kick your ass harder than anyone else has befor-" The demon choked out the last words, the tightening grip the devil hunter had on its throat nearly preventing it from finishing. "Come on, Dante...Don't leave me here alone...I...need...you."

Dante growled deeply at the demon, the look in his eyes nearly enough to kill the demon as he realized what it almost stole from him. The man under him vanished quickly as the devil hunter triggered in anger, the city melting into darkness as Dante felt himself jerk awake suddenly. He took in a deep breath, his lungs aching like they had not received any oxygen for days. A soft sob distracted him from replenishing his lungs, forcing him to look down. The mane of silver and soft scent of cherries and gun power hit him, causing small pricks of tears to form at the back of his eyes. Dante quickly wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him into an almost crushing embrace and ignoring the soft surprised gasp of the younger hunter.

"Nero." Dante breathed as he buried his face into the other man's hair, not letting the ex-order member pull away from him even for air. "It's really you this time, right?" The man in his arms nodded after a moment, his face hidden in the elder's chest as the sobs stopped. Dante felt a small smile cross Nero's lips, taking a deep breath before sighing in relief. "Good."

A loud screech made the two hunter's jump and sit up, their embrace breaking as their attention snapped to the black mass swirling by the window of the room. Dante growled menacingly at the figure, about to leap at the shadow and attempt to tear it to shreds before the bedroom door burst open. The demon screamed sharply as a barrage of bullets flooded the room, each one hitting their mark. The shadows wailed as it turned to ash, falling to the floor lifelessly as the demon died.

"See? I told you we could do something." Dante turned to see Lady and Trish standing at the door, smiling at each other before turning to see the two hunters. "You two alright?" Lady continued, holstering her guns as Trish walked in and tapped the ash with the heel of her boot.

"Yeah..." Nero replied when Dante said nothing, glancing at the older man for a second before smiling lightly at the two women. "Just a little shaken up, I guess. Can you...uh...give us a few minutes?" He asked nervously, wiping at his eyes embarrassingly when he realized there were still tear tracks on his cheeks. Lady nodded and gestured for Trish to exit the room with her, shutting the door behind them but not without giving the elder man a worried look.

Nero turned back to Dante, parting his lips to say something but he could not before the older hunter pulled him to his chest again. He struggled lightly against the hug, moving his head to the side so he could breath as the other lied back down on the mattress. Dante's rapid heartbeat rang in his ears as he was held tightly to the older slayer's chest.

"Dante?" Nero asked softly after a moment, the elder's heart rate not lowering even after several minutes of just lying on the bed. He could even feel the older man shaking against him, realizing that this was the first time he had ever seen the other hunter like this. "Are you alright?" Dante buried his face into the mane of silver again, wanting to drown in the smell of the younger man as he tried and failed to steady his voice.

"No. No, I'm not, Nero."


	8. Bobby's Vodka

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Super Light Yuri, and Hurting Dante.

I admit it. I find LadyxTrish cute...It's very light so if you dislike Yuri, it shouldn't be that bad. ^.^

* * *

Chapter Eight: Bobby's Vodka

* * *

Nero let Dante hold him to his chest until the elder's heartbeat finally started to calm down. He breathed a sigh when he heard the older hunter's breathing settle into soft rhythm as if he were sleeping. The younger man carefully lifted his head from Dante's chest, kissing him on the cheek lightly before untangling himself from the strong arms wrapped around him. He only made to halfway to the door before he heard the elder shift on the bed roughly.

"Where you going, kid?" Nero turned to see Dante sitting up, running a hand through his hair and not even looking at the young slayer. The younger man moved back to the bed, crawling back onto it before placing a peck on the older man's lips.

"I was just going grab something to eat while you were asleep. I don't know about you, but I'm starving...But..." Nero watched the elder stare out the window at the blizzard outside, feeling a bit annoyed at how the other seemed to be ignoring him but also feeling like he had done something wrong. "...I can stay for a few more minutes if you want."

"Go get something to eat, kid. I'll be here when you get back." Dante said, not sure why he could not meet the ex-order member's eyes but he just could not force himself to without a painful lump forming in his throat. He felt Nero's eyes on him, biting the tip of his tongue lightly as he had the urge to stare endlessly into the royal azure orbs and never let the younger man look away.

"Do you...want to talk about it? It wouldn't hurt so much if you shared the burden, old man." Nero huffed lightly, moving off the other hunter's lap and sitting on the edge of the mattress instead. He tried to get the elder to look at him but every time he moved the older slayer's face shifted to the opposite direction.

"I'll be fine when I finish sorting things out in my head again. Can you do me a favor and grab something strong from the bar for me?" Nero nodded, kissing Dante on the lips again before standing up and leaving the room.

He walked down the stairs, staring at the steps as he thought about the elder and gnawed on his lip lightly. The younger man sighed audibly before glancing up, freezing mid-step when he saw the two women that had stopped in kiss each other lightly before Lady exited the office. He felt a blush cross his cheeks, scratching his nose in embarrassment when he realized he had been staring at the two women. He quickly moved towards the kitchen, hoping that he would not get caught barging into the private moment.

"Ah, Nero. You're down finally. I was beginning to think that Dante was never going to let go of you." Trish said, smiling and crossing her arms over her chest. "How is he doing? He has a lot that he didn't want to uncover again so I'm a bit worried..." She paused, walking over to the young man and noticing the faint flush on his cheeks. The demonic woman chuckled softly before placing a hand lightly on the devil hunter's shoulder. "Dante never told you about us, did he? That man tells us practically everything about you but I bet he hasn't even mentioned our names when he is with you."

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to...I came to get Dante a drink...um...I didn't-" Nero stuttered, not sure where to look so he took a keen interest in one of the swords on the wall behind Dante's desk.

"It's fine, Nero. Lady and I only came out recently anyway. We were a bit afraid that Dante would be cracking jokes left and right about it but since he has you, he would be insulting himself as well." She smiled, patting his shoulder lightly before heading towards the bar. "Lady went to collect your pay for disposing the demon. It was a pretty hefty sum from what I heard. Even if the Order meant to kill both of you, someone in that city was against it. He wants something strong, right?"

"Yeah...Wait, the Order summoned the demon?" Nero asked, leaning his arms on the top of the bar and raising a silver eyebrow. The devil huntress nodded as she grabbed a bottle filled with a clear liquid that Nero could smell before she even pulled it out of the small cabinet under the bar. He wrinkled his nose slightly, not liking the strong smell of the bitter vodka and how he could nearly taste the alcohol on his tongue just from the odor. Trish set out a glass and poured some of the clear liquor into it, stopping to put away the bottle and grab another one that was filled with a muddy brown mix of liquid.

"From what Lady and I gathered, the Order had told that girl you lived with that she would be able to bring her brother back. Unfortunately, they never told her that she was summoning a demon, not him."

"So they did trick her. I thought that might have been the case. She always did trust people a little too easily..." Trish tilted her head to the side as Nero's voice trailed off. She poured the dark alcohol into the vodka, pausing to lift another glass from under the bar and offer it to the young hunter.

"Need some? I won't tell Dante. Not that he would mind. He probably would like another drinking buddy." She asked, a small frown on her lips even as she jested. Nero glanced at the bottle before shaking his head, not able to stand the smell let alone stomach the cheap liquor. Trish put the untouched glass back under the oak wood, moving to place the bottle back into the cabinet before locking it. "Bobby's vodka. It's a personal favorite of Dante's but the bar he used to get it from closed a long time ago. Demon attacks, naturally. Still, he managed to fish out the last intact bottle from the rubble. He only drinks from it when things get really bad." Trish stood and slid the glass closer to Nero, smiling softly. "I'll teach you how to mix it sometime, just in case."

"Thanks...I think." Nero muttered, looking through the disgusting mix of liquor swirling inside the glass as he picked it up. He returned the smile briefly before taking the mix of vodka up stairs, deciding he could always eat a bit later.

Dante had left the bedroom by the time Nero returned, the young man raising an eyebrow and glancing around to see where the elder might have disappeared to. He sat down on the comforter covered mattress, tipping the glass he held in his left hand back and forth and watching the liquid dance inside it. After a few minutes, the younger man heard the door open again and turned his head to see Dante walk in. The older hunter ran a towel through his hair, another around his waist and giving away that he had slipped into the shower when Trish and Nero were talking.

"Trish thinks it's that bad, huh?" Dante said as he caught sight of the mixed drink in Nero's hand. He tossed the wet towel he was using to dry his hair towards the messy closet before sitting down next to the other slayer and taking the glass when it was offered to him.

"Yeah. She thought you might need it." Nero let out a short laugh when he saw Dante take a sip, unable to hold back the grin on his lips when the elder grimaced at the sharp and bitter taste. "How the hell can you drink that stuff? It looks and smells nasty."

"Doesn't taste too good either, kid. I guess it just reminds me of when I was a bit younger. Way back before I even bought this place and demons didn't decide whether or not I died that day." Dante took another sip, swallowing it quickly so he would only get the terrible aftertaste of the liquid. "I've been tempted to toss that bottle out several times but the memories connected to it are just too good to throw out because of a bad taste." He looked down at the glass before meeting Nero's eyes finally, tipping the glass towards the younger hunter. "You could try it, if you want to."

"Nah. Trish offered me some already and after seeing your face while you drank it, I don't think I want to know just how 'good' those memories are." Nero smirked lightly, glad that Dante was at least looking at him again. "Guess you didn't hear me when that demon was eating at you..."

"Oh, I heard, kid. Maybe not all of it, but the second you woke up and started talking to me, that demon started stuttering every word." Dante took another sip of the mixed liquor, grimacing as the thought of throwing out the vodka crossed his mind yet again. "I'm glad it did. If it hadn't, I would probably be demon shit right now." Nero's smirk fell after a moment, looking away and wringing his hands together slightly.

"What...exactly happened? I know you don't want to talk about it, but you could at least give me the end." He muttered before glancing back at the older man. Dante sighed deeply, standing and setting the still half full glass of alcohol on the bedside table. The elder leaned down and kissed Nero on the lips, the heavy taste of the cheep liquor filling the younger slayer's mouth but he pushed past it just to kiss the other man.

"There was you or what I thought was you." Dante started as he pulled away from the kiss, running his hand almost playfully through the younger hunter's mane of silver even if he did not feel that way. "You were in the Order still, for three years after the Savior incident, 'he' told me. I was dead and you were married to that bitc...girl in Fortuna. I have to be honest, kid, that hurt more than revisiting the night my mother died."

Dante let his hand fall from Nero's hair, the lump starting to form in his throat again as he felt pricks form at the back of his eyes again. He turned back to the bedside table, grabbing the glass and taking a large gulp of the bitter drink. He set it down hard enough for the glass to protest, wandering towards the window to watch the snow twist in the blizzard's wind.

"Guess it kind of got to me. I let you beat the crap out of me without a fight. All you did was go on and on about the Order and the damn son you had without me. My demonic side was swearing the whole time that I was going to kill that girl for it so it could never happen. I can't really do that anymore...Sorry about mentioning her again, Nero..."

"It's fine...Besides, I have something else to worry about right now." Nero said, standing and walking over to the elder. He wrapped his arms around Dante's waist, burying his face between the older man's shoulder blades and sighing lightly. "I'm not letting you become a drunken mess over some stupid demon fucking with your head. Vergil was right when he said that you wouldn't know. He got the 'foolish' part right." He chuckled and kissed the bare skin of the man's back softly.

Dante went silent at the mention of his twin brother, remembering smelling his brother's scent before he woke from the demon induced sleep. Even now, if he focused, he could still smell the sharp scent from the younger man behind him. He held back a low growl that came from his demon side, almost wanting to turn around and slam Nero against the nearest wall. The older devil hunter held back the urge of fucking the other through the wall to rid Nero of the scent, knowing that his stronger devil side might hurt the younger man while he did it.

"You alright, old man?" Nero asked when he felt Dante tense in his arms. He let go reluctantly before walking around to the other side of the elder, waving a hand in front of his face when his eyes glared daggers out the window. "Something out there?" The younger slayer glanced out the window, stretching his neck in a way that left his mate mark in plain view.

Dante caught the sight from the corner of his eye, unable to hold back the threatening growl that left his lips. There, over his mark, were the teethmarks of another demon. No doubt, Vergil had placed them there when the younger man was trapped in his own mind. _Think about it. They had plenty of time in there for that. Think what else they could have done... _Dante heard his devil side clearly in his mind, the temptation to trigger becoming too mush as his jealously peeked.

Nero gasped when he heard the elder growl, meeting dangerous red tinted eyes that he knew were staring at his neck. He quickly covered up the mate marks, blushing deeply in embarrassment and cursing Vergil under his breath. Dante's eyes narrowed at the younger man's red cheeks, watching as Nero looked back out the window nervously and bit his lip from the soft shivers touching the marks made run down his spine.

That was all it took for Dante to leap at the other man. He pinned him to the wall harshly and growled when Nero struggled against the claws digging into his upper arms, blood dripping onto the wooden floor below them. Dante sunk his fangs into the younger hunter's neck, finding pleasure in the pained and aroused scream of the man fighting against him.


	9. Reclaiming Lovers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man/Devil Sex, Hurting Nero, Hurting Dante, and A Sex Addicted Nero.

Sorry for the late update! The site was acting a little weird yesterday and today so I was having trouble posting this. Be warned/happy, a long sex scene is ahead.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Reclaiming Lovers

* * *

Before Nero could comprehend anything that was happening, he found himself on his hands and knees with his arms bound to the head of the bed. He tried to move but something cold dug into his skin sharply every time he struggled. He felt Dante crawl over him before he could glance up to see what was binding his arms, his body being pressed tightly against his as the elder littered his neck with deep bites and sharp licks. Nero let out a few breathless gasps at the treatment, not disliking it one bit but he did not know exactly why the other man was acting such a violent manner over the simple bite.

Dante distracted himself with cleaning the bleeding marks on the younger hunter's upper arms after he had practically raped every inch of the delectably pale skin of Nero's throat. His demon side was in control and refused to let the elder calm himself down. He was jealous, he admitted that, but he honestly did not want to go as far as to rape the younger man over the second mate mark. His devil side greatly begged to differ, whispering to him as he growled at the copper taste of Nero's blood. It attempted to persuade him to take the other under him raw, telling him that he needed to do this.

"D-Dante." Nero moaned as his eyes fell shut. The older slayer started to grind against his ass roughly, letting him know exactly how hard he really was. "Why are yo-? Ah!" Nero arched his back into Dante when he felt a strong hand palm his groin through his pants, rubbing the growing bulge under the denim forcefully. He let out a muted moan, gasping softly when he felt Dante lick across the renewed mark on his neck again before sinking his teeth into it again. Nero shifted so his legs were spread more, giving the older man more room to touch him.

Dante chuckled when he released the pale flesh from between his teeth, lapping at the crimson on his lips before cupping the ex-order member's hard cock and forcing another moan of his name from Nero's throat. He could almost here the younger man's demon half purring at the dominance he was showing, nipping hard enough at the erogenous spot below Nero's ear to create a darkening bruise.

"Dante..." Nero breathed, taking a moment to suck in another gasp of air as the man over him licked the shell of his ear. "Fuck me in your trigger. Your full one. You've never done it and I want to know how it feels, old man." He heard Dante let out a mix of a chuckle and a growl at the request, the erection grinding against his ass thrusting into his hips. The white towel around the elder's hips slipped off, pooling around Dante's knees but neither hunter paid it any mind.

"You sure you can handle me, punk?" Dante said, his voice husky and his hot breath causing a shiver to run down Nero's spine. The older man ran his free hand up the white hoodie the younger man was still wearing, teasing a nipple with a cold finger until it perked up under his touch.

"P-Please, old man. I bet I could take on two of you ah-a-at once!" Nero said, swallowing a moan and smirking at his cocky remark. He glanced over his shoulder, a worried feeling twisting in his gut when he saw an evil glint in the older man's eyes.

"Careful what you wish for, kid. I might be able to make it true." Dante chuckled, the hand at the younger man's groin moving to unzip the denim jeans. A small gasp left Nero's lips as the elder yanked down his pants and boxers quickly. "I wonder if I should share you with him. I am suppose to be reclaiming you after all."

"Re...Reclaiming?" Nero breathed, almost forgetting what he had said when he felt the other hunter's hand wrap around his arousal tightly. He bucked into the touch as the hand started a steady slow pace on his throbbing cock, moaning into his bound arms.

"Yeah. Vergil marked you, kid. A part of me wants to teach you never to let anyone but me do that again and it's raising a pretty convincing argument." Dante growled, removing his hand from the younger slayer's chest and pulling the denim down enough to expose Nero's arousing ass to his hungry eyes. He moved back up to nip at the nape of the other man's neck, shifting his hips so his erection was between the firm cheeks.

Nero's reply was cut off before he even opened his mouth. A deep moan left his lips as he felt Dante rub his hard erection against his unprepared entrance. He bucked his hips back, biting his bottom lip at the thought of the pain and pleasure of Dante entering him without any preparation. The hand on his cock picked up its pace, making him stifle another moan before he tried to gather enough air in his lungs to speak.

"I...didn't fucking plan for him to mark me! The d-damn bastard just did it." Nero growled softly, wondering what the other man thought had happened between him and Vergil. He smirked lightly, deciding to torture the other man with the possibilities for the hell of it. "It's your fault...He looks so much like you, I couldn't help but l...like it." A shiver ran down his spine at the purely predatory growl that came from the man behind him. He had a feeling that the older hunter was really going to fuck him raw if he kept it up, maybe even eat him.

"You liked it, huh, kid?" Dante said lowly, one of his hands rubbing the right cheek of Nero's ass softly as he continued to stroke himself between the cheeks of the perfectly shaped ass. He glared at the devil bringer chained and struggling lightly against the chains of Cerberus, hoping Vergil could see them. That he could see that Nero was his and only his. "You liked Vergil shoving his cock up your tight ass?" He growled venomously, knowing that his eyes were fully red now as his demon side reared up at the suggestion.

Nero gasped as the hand rubbing his ass slammed down on one of the sensitive cheeks, the hand on his erection quickening its strokes as Dante spanked him. The younger hunter felt the small waves of pleasure and pain numb his mind, knowing that he was screwed hard no matter what he answered. His cockiness and the thrill of challenging the elder did not die even as he submitted under the more experienced touches of the older man. _Might as well give him a reason for it. I can tell him what really happened...later._ Nero thought, groaning loudly as Dante brought a hand down on his ass again.

"S-So what if I did?" Nero smirked when he heard the same predatory growl again, arching his ass towards the throbbing cock pressing against him. Instead of entering him roughly, Nero felt the elder move up and loosen the cold chains around his wrists enough so his devil bringer was free. The hand that was stroking him at such a rough and exciting pace was replaced with his own, a husky growl telling him to touch himself. The young demon slayer moaned as he listened to his mate, throwing his head back as he started moving his hand along his aching arousal quickly. The demonic flesh was no longer as sensitive as it had been after healing nearly fatal wounds on his chest, but it still sent a few shivers of unadulterated ecstasy up his spine when he used it.

The young hunter shut his eyes, lost in his own world as he waited for Dante to enter him. He furrowed his brow when he felt the bed dip slightly and someone move in front of him. A finger of the new person tipped his chin up as he opened his eyes, red eyes and black hair meeting him as the second naked Dante grinned at him somewhat evilly. Blinking quickly in surprise, Nero glanced back at the real Dante behind him for an explanation.

"You did say you could handle two of me, kid. Let's see if I can make you eat your words." Dante pulled away from the younger man, licking the tips of his fingers before quickly inserting one into the hunter below him. Nero moaned and bucked back onto the finger, a little pain making itself known as the elder used only a small amount of lubricant on his finger. Dante grabbed Nero's chin and made him look back up at the black haired copy. "This is my doppelganger. He's a demon I picked up about ten years ago and tonight, he's going to keep that brash little mouth of yours occupied. Though, he might lose that studly head of his if he tries anything." Dante looked up and glared at his copy, the doppelganger raising its hands in mock defeat as it smirked.

"Tch. He's as studly as a mop. Like you, old man." Nero said, laughing at his own jest before another finger entered him and made him groan loudly. He sighed softly as the fingers started to move inside him, matching their moderate pace with his devil bringer's strokes. The younger hunter struggled to free his human hand from the restraint, managing to get it free but the elder's copy grabbed it as soon as he freed it.

Nero looked up at the second Dante, his azure eyes stopping at the large erection only a few inches in front of him. The young man smirked and leaned forward, sliding his tongue from the base to the tip before lightly scraping his teeth at the head as if daring the copy to force him to suck him. Nero let out an unrestrained moan when the fingers inside of him suddenly slammed into his prostate, making his back arch and hips back back into the touch.

"Fuck, Dante..." Nero bit his bottom lip again, making it bleed. He felt a hand run through his hair and looked up to see the doppelganger smirking at him like Dante always would. Another finger entered him, rocking against his prostate tortuously and alternating between harsh scratches and soft strokes. Nero moaned loudly and tried to buck back onto the fingers, the hand in his hair pulling his head up and towards the hard erection in front of him. The young hunter licked at the copy's cock, taking it into his mouth when Dante slammed his fingers into him again.

Dante smirked at the disappointed moan when he removed his fingers, moving the hoodie up more so he could place a nip and a kiss at the base of the other hunter's spine. He almost wanted to rip the hoodie off so he could place love bites over every inch of Nero's skin, deciding not to because he really did think the other looked drop dead sexy in the same hoodie he first took him in. His demon half growled lowly at him for getting distracted, wanting out so it could properly mate with the other male.

_Hold your damn horses. I'm getting to that._ Dante thought, attempting to shut his inner demon up before it tried to trigger on its own. He glanced up at the younger man and his doppelganger, feeling himself throb when he saw Nero sucking lightly on the tip of a copy of his own cock. A frown formed on his lips when he realized the black haired copy seemed to be enjoying it a little too much, the grin on his face making Dante feel a little jealous. The real devil hunter smirked and rubbed the tip of his erection at Nero's puckered entrance, running a hand along the smooth skin of the younger man's ass before smacking it unexpectedly. Nero moaned loudly, taking more of the throbbing arousal in his mouth as well as biting down slightly and making the doppelganger wince. Dante chuckled, meeting the red eyes and sticking his tongue out at the darker copy.

Nero ran his tongue over the small teeth marks apologetically, gasping when the dark haired man shoved another inch of his erection into his mouth. He sucked on it and bucked backwards, feeling the tip of Dante's cock at his entrance but the elder did not move to put it inside him yet. The ex-order member wanted to tell the older man to fuck him already but the hand tangled in his hair refused to let him pull away for anything but air.

"You're forgetting something, kid." Dante muttered into Nero's ear, making him shiver at the hot panting on his neck. He hummed softly, not able to question or shoot off a cocky remark with the black haired demon's thick erection in his mouth. One of the older slayer's hands wrapped around his devil bringer and forced him to start stroking himself again. "Keep touching yourself or I'll stop." Nero growled slightly, moaning when the sound earned him a hard stroke on his arousal before Dante let go of his hand in favor of holding onto a slim hip.

Dante slowly pushed his way inside of his mate, hearing Nero's demon side purring loudly as he finally entered him. His own demon half purred back, its presence in the back of Dante's head growing as it threatened to trigger like the younger man had asked him to earlier. Dante pushed it aside, pulling his erection almost all the way out of his mate before slowly pushing back in. He heard Nero moan wantonly, his doppelganger parting its lips to let out a silent moan as the vibrations traveled into his arousal.

The younger man sucked harder on the thick erection in his mouth, tasting the bittersweet precum as Dante started a slow and deep pace inside him. He moaned every other thrust, meeting every one and desperately trying to get the older hunter to go faster inside him. Nero bobbed his head as he sucked on the doppelganger's cock, teasing the slit with his tongue and forming a plan to force Dante to trigger on him. He took a deep breath then deep throated the copy of the older man. The doppelganger gasped sharply, his hold on Nero's hair loosening enough for him to take his mouth off the large erection and smirk.

"Fuck me harder or I'll get Vergil to do it!" He gasped, hearing a dangerous growl by his ear before he felt the doppelganger shove his mouth back onto his cock. He tensed suddenly as he felt the pace pick up at an alarming speed, a shock of power flooding through him and forcing him to trigger when the man pounding so deliciously into him did as well. The thick erection inside of him increased in size, filling him more than ever before and making him dig his human nails into the hide of the doppelganger. Claws were sinking into the skin on his hips and the back of his skull as even the doppelganger took the demonic shape of Dante's trigger.

_Shit. I didn't think that would happen. _Nero swallowed around the thicker cock in his mouth, wondering if he might have taken it a little too far when the darker version of the devil hunter started to fuck his mouth with no regard to his need for air. Nero sucked on it as it was pushed deeply into the back of his throat, his tongue tracing the throbbing veins on the underside and swirling at the head when the doppelganger pulled him up by his hair.

A part of him was loving this, the dominance and absolute need the two demons had making him want to be flooded with their essence and be truly claimed by not just one but two of his mate. The other part knew that he had taken it too far and that he was probably hurting Dante by saying that he had slept with his brother. After a moment, he could not even think about which one was right as Dante increased his pace again and was almost literally fucking Nero into the mattress.

Dante growled as he thrust into the younger man, trying to slow his thrusts when he saw that he was drawing a lot of blood from the younger man's hips but the tight heat of Nero's ass was just too much. He was larger in his new devil form, somehow managing to retain consciousness as his devil side took control and fucked Nero deep, rough, and fast. If he had to guess, he would have to say he was at least two feet taller and his spread wings made him seem even bigger. He felt a little uneasy now that he could see and feel what it felt like to be in this form. A true devil.

The man under him did not seem to mind at all as he took all of his larger erection inside of him, his muscles squeezing him tightly as Dante kept up the almost bone breaking pace. He let out a deep and husky groan that sounded more like a purr than anything else as he listened to the muted moans and screams of pleasure that left the younger man. Nero was lost in the throes of passion beneath him as his mouth and ass were fucked ruthlessly by Dante and his doppelganger, the ex-order member feeling nothing but pleasure even as small stains of crimson dripped onto the sheets. The elder hunter glanced up at his copy, growling in order gain his attention and silently telling the double to hurry up. He wanted to hear Nero screaming his name when they came and his darker self was going to get in the way of that.

Nero fisted his aching erection as the heat in his stomach burned deeply inside him, his eyes falling shut as he submitted to the two demons. The thrusting in his throat lost its rhythm, the dark demon yanking his hair hard before forcing him to take in all of the demonic length. Nero grunted lightly as he swallow the hot liquid that forced its way down his throat, making the heat below his navel jump in temperature at the familiar taste. The doppelganger pulled out, a last shot of his release slashing across Nero's face as he licked the softening cock clean. Nero did not have time to catch his breath as the doppelganger vanished and a large clawed hand grabbed the back of his head, forcing his face into the mattress. The older hunter grabbed his hips and forced them into the air, pounding into Nero at a pace that had the younger man wondering why his spine was not crushed by now. The ex-order member screamed and writhed under the delirium of ecstasy, hearing Dante growl louder in his ear when ever he moaned and arched his back.

"F-Fu-Fuck! Dan-Dante!" Nero screamed, not being able to remember any other words but those two as he shut his eyes tightly and buried his face into the red comforter under them. Red claws sunk deeper into his hips as Dante's inhumanly possible thrusts increased their pace, forcing Nero even closer to the edge as he screamed the elder man's name again.

Suddenly, the demonic thrusts stopped and a hand grabbed his. Nero shouted out in protest, so close to the edge that he could not think if his life depended on it. Hot breath was on his neck again, making him moan and push back on the cock that remained motionless as it pressed tortuously against his prostate.

"Who's your mate, kid? Who do you really belong to, Nero?" Dante's husky demonic voice asked him. Nero panted heavily and opened his eyes, racking his lust clouded brain desperately for the word he needed. He searched but could not remember it, panicking when the elder started to pull out of him. He grabbed the arm holding his devil bringer, shutting his eyes and yelling the word as he finally found it.

"You! You! You! Ah! Dante!" Nero screamed the mantra of words as Dante slammed into him, increasing the pace until the one before it seemed like nothing. The younger slayer lost it when sharp teeth sank into his neck, renewing the mark as Dante reclaimed the ex-order member as his and only his mate. Nero came, screaming the other man's name loud enough that anyone who had been outside might have thought he was being murdered. His hard release spilled across the comforter and his own chest as well as his and Dante's hands, almost knocking him unconscious as Dante continued to fuck him mercilessly.

Dante forced himself to keep up the pace even as the tight walls around his thick cock tightened and pulsed around him, attempting to milk his release from him. It only took a few more thrusts before roared his lover's name through the blood and flesh between his teeth, still pounding inside Nero as he filled and overflowed him with his demonic seed. His hips finally slowed until he was merely rocking in and out of the man under him, his devil half letting him take back control as he detriggered. Dante relaxed his jaw slowly, letting go of the deep mark he had just made on Nero's neck. The ex-order member groaned softly as he pulled out of him, his cum pouring out of the younger hunter's entrance and down his thighs as the elder realized that he had released a lot more than the other man's body could hold.

The two hunters panted as they attempted to regain their breathe. Dante frowned softly as soon as his panting slowed, letting go of the younger man's hand as Nero collapsed to the bed. He was about to move off of the bed when he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm. He turned back to see the other slayer quickly trying to stop his panting.

"Dante. Wait." Nero took a deep breath of air before he turned around to face the older man. Dante's frown did not change, making the ex-order member feel guilty at the somewhat betrayed expression. "I was lying. I didn't do anything with Vergil. In fact, I swore he hated my guts before he marked me. He thought it would wake you up faster if he challenged you for me, or maybe he knew this would happen. I don't know but you were right when you said he was nothing but a cold-hearted bastard."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Dante asked, placing his hands over the healing claw marks on the younger demon hunter's hips to aid in the healing. Nero opened his mouth before closing it and looking away, blushing lightly.

"I just...I don't know. Maybe I wanted to teach you a lesson for doubting me or some shit like that. If I really wanted to be in love with someone else, I would have never accepted this." Nero lifted his left hand, showing that he was still wearing the silver and sapphire ring Dante had given him a few days ago. "I haven't taken it off once and I probably never will unless my fucking hand gets cut off." He let his hand fall back to his side, looking straight into Dante's ice blue eyes. "I'm in love with you, idiot, not some jackass with a stick up his ass living in my damn arm."

Dante sighed in relief before leaning down and kissing the younger man deeply, tasting the cum from his doppelganger on Nero's tongue. He wondered how the demon could actually make it taste like his own as he pulled away, watching Nero's eyes droop with exhaustion. The older hunter rolled onto his back, taking the other hunter with him and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Sorry for making you bleed, kid." Dante muttered as Nero rested his head on his chest, the ex-order member's eyes closing quickly.

"Don't be. I liked it. If that's your reaction when I sleep with someone else, I'll have to do it again sometime." Nero opened one eye to see his mate glaring intensely at him. He smiled and laughed softly. "I'm kidding, old man. I love you too much to whore myself out just to piss you off." Dante snorted slightly before smirking.

"You know, I could always get you a job at Love Planet. I hear the tips are great and seeing you spin around a pole on stage half naked every night would be pretty hot." Dante smiled when he felt the other slayer punch his chest with his devil bringer.

"Fuck you, old man." Nero growled, smiling before closing his eyes and slowly letting exhaustion lull him to sleep. "You would like it too much..."

Dante watched the other man fall asleep before slowly moving him under the sheets, kissing his forehead before pulling on a random pair of pants. He silently opened and closed the bedroom door, heading down the stairs. He was stopped on his way to the kitchen when he noticed Trish sitting on the couch and gazing out the window.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" He questioned, smiling when he thought of how embarrassed Nero would be if he knew Trish had heard him screaming his name like a whore. The blond haired woman turned to look at him and shared his smile.

"Heard it? I smelt it too. You really could have warned me before you marked him again. The whole office stinks of horny male demons now." She joked, crossing her legs and giving Dante a look that made him feel like she was scolding him like a child.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Next time, I'll scream out 'Trish! Me and Nero are going to fuck like wild animals now!' so you'll know. It's not like it'll ruin the moment or anything." Dante walked towards the kitchen as he heard the demonic woman chuckle lightly.

"Fine. Well, I left some money for you to order some pizza. I wouldn't want Nero to starve just because of your dept. Lady will drop off your reward for slaying the demon tomorrow so be sure to tell us when you and Nero have settled on a date." Trish smiled as she stood up and wandered towards the door, pausing and turning back to the devil hunter as he moved to pick up the money she left on the desk. "Remember to save some energy for the honeymoon." The blond haired woman winked before leaving the office.

Dante smirked as he remembered the wedding and the several days of nothing but uninterrupted sex that followed it. He picked up the phone normally rather than slam his fist on the desk and catch it in the air, not wanting to wake Nero up until the pizza arrived. He wondered when they could have the wedding as he dialed Pizza One. Maybe they could get married next month. Or the next week. Or tomorrow. Hell, Dante wondered if it would be possible to get a marriage officiant to deliver the damn pizza. He decided to ask as soon as one of the pizzeria's employees answered the phone.


	10. Pizza Dates

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Pizza Dates

* * *

Nero groaned softly as he heard someone talking downstairs, snuggling back into the warm pillows as he realized it was Dante. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the renewed mark on his neck, the spot tingling faintly as the soft fabric of the pillows brushed against it lightly. He sighed contently before pushing himself onto his elbows, his breath catching in his throat as his lower back ached from the movement. He gasped quietly when he felt a still warm liquid trickle down one of his thighs, blushing as he remembered that he had not cleaned himself up from their recent activities yet.

He moved to the side of the bed and stood up slowly, groaning at the ache in his well used body. Carefully, he took a few steps towards the door, aiming to at least rinse himself off before the elder hunter came to look for him. He breathed a short laugh as he realized he was taking a few uneven steps.

"Damn, old man. You actually made me limp this time." Nero muttered, twisting the door knob and heading towards the bathroom. He reached up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, looking down at his hand to see a small smudge of sticky white and feeling his cheeks grow warmer as he blushed deeper. He disappeared into the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror over the sink. The younger hunter bit his lip in embarrassment as he noticed the cum smeared on his cheeks, chin, chest, abs, cock, and a lot dripping down his thighs.

Nero swore at Dante under his breath, closing the door to the small room quickly and wondering how much he managed to wipe off on the sheets while he shut his eyes for a few moments. He sighed and checked the mirror again, his azure orbs finding the mate mark on his shoulder. It was huge and deep, still bleeding lightly but it was a pleasurable pain since it was from Dante. He questioned why he did not notice it at first, the entire mark almost covering the whole left side of his neck and part of his shoulder. He lifted his human hands and traced the mark lightly, loving how his breath hitched every time he even thought of touching it. He wanted to create such a large claim on Dante, knowing that it was probably impossible with how he only had a ghost of a demonic trigger and the elder's healing abilities prevented any scar from forming. It almost made his jealous at how Dante could claim him with only a little effort yet he would have to have his teeth embedded in the other hunter's neck constantly to keep his own mark visible.

"Hey, kid." Nero stopped running his human fingers along the outline of the mating mark as he heard Dante's voice and a knock come from the other side of the door. He swallowed, blushing as he realized that he had been touching the mate mark while still covered in his and the other man's cum.

"Yeah?" Nero called back, taking note that his voice was rough. It was probably from the elder making him moan and scream so much, even though he did not want to admit that.

"Pizza will be here in a half hour. Thought I should warn you so the pizza guy doesn't get a peek at that sexy ass of yours. Though, I wouldn't mind putting on a show if you don't." Dante purred softly through the door, making a shiver run down the younger man's spine as he recalled the older hunter purring like that when he was fucking him senseless. Nero shook himself out of it, realizing that he should have been angry at the comment, not aroused by it. Dante was starting to rub off on him. He quickly grabbed one of the towels on the wall rack, tossing it at the door and hearing it collide with a subtle thunk.

"As if, you old pervert." Nero growled, the false anger not convincing to even his own ears. Dante laughed on the other side of the door, making the younger man narrow his eyes and blush at the warm and comforting sound.

"Whatever you say, kid. Just get cleaned up and dressed soon or I can't promise there will be a slice left for you. All that hot...rough...animalistic...sex...made me hungry." Dante paused, letting each word sink in as the ex-order member practically heard his smirk. Nero knew the other slayer was trying to get under his skin now, beginning to get frustrated with himself as he felt himself stir at the description and memories of what they had just done.

"S-Shut up, old man." He snorted at himself as he stuttered, choosing to ignore the other hunter and take his shower. He turned on the taps, and waited until the water was warm enough. He moved back to the counter, taking off the ring on his index finger and pausing to look at the silver and sapphire wedding ring Dante had given him. He felt worried for a second, not wanting to damage the ring by wearing it on missions or even soaking it in water for too long but he never wanted to take it off. He ignored the problem for the moment, keeping it on as he step into the shower. He let out a breath of air as he felt the water wash away the worry and drying seed on his body, opening his eyes after a moment and looking down. He growled lowly at his half hard cock, hating how easy it was for Dante to get him horny again.

* * *

Nero quickly finished his now cold shower, grabbing the towel he had thrown at the door and wrapping it securely around his waist. He opened the bathroom door slowly, looking around the small balcony cautiously as he had a small paranoia feeling that Dante would yank off his towel the second he saw him. The ex-order member growled at himself softly when he felt his heartbeat pick up at the thought, wondering why his body was so eager to be under Dante again.

He pushed aside the question, just deciding it was the slutty older man's fault as he slipped into their shared bedroom and moved to grab some clean clothes from the closet. He shoved on a pair of red boxers that were probably Dante's again, not bothering to pull on any pants as he noticed how late it was getting. He still felt exhausted from the rough romp they had, blushing at how much he was limping and hoping that it would go away before one of the devil huntresses dropped by again. He pulled on a soft cotton shirt, pausing as he looked over the white shirt and similar ones in the closet.

"...Why is he buying me so much damn white?" Nero raised an eyebrow, knowing that the elder liked the color on him but this was starting to be borderline fetish. Then again, Nero himself had a fetish for Dante's boxers. It was only fair the other hunter had one too. He shrugged lightly, smirking before leaving the room and walking back out onto the balcony. He saw Dante at the door, handing money what looked to be a delivery guy from Pizza One before taking a pizza box from him. The older man shut the door after a moment, glancing up at him when he noticed Nero standing up on the balcony.

"Just in time, kid. Pizza's here." Dante smiled up at him as he set down the box on the oak of his desk. Nero quickly made his way down the staircase, sitting down on the corner of the desk and snatching the first slice of the sausage and olive pizza when Dante opened the box all in one fluid motion. He took a bite quickly and winked, knowing the older hunter loved to have the first slice of pizza. The elder sat behind his desk, letting out a soft laugh at the victory face the younger man had. He grabbed the next piece and let the other keep his small victory since he had the largest victory of the night in reclaiming Nero.

They ate in silence, both tired and the night growing late. Dante glanced down at a small square of paper Trish had left behind with the money for the pizza, the thought of asking the younger hunter entering his mind. He finished his forth slice, hesitating in taking a fifth as he thought over how to bring up the subject. He looked up to see Nero watching the snow drifting slowly to the ice covered ground outside, sighing internally as he suspected that going for subtle would not get anything done.

"Hey, Nero." Dante said, catching the younger demon slayer's attention immediately when he spoke his name. "Lady's going to drop by tomorrow with the reward for slaying that demon. So, when do you want to make it official?" He motioned to the ring on Nero's left hand, looking back up to see a tint of red on the other hunter's cheeks and smirking.

"I don't know. Whenever you want to, I guess." Nero scratched his nose nervously at the sudden question. He honestly did not put much thought into the date or place. He already felt like they were married but now that it was really going to happen, it was a little nerve wracking. Dante seemed to notice that.

"Nervous, kid?" He asked, watching the ex-order member place his current slice of pizza back in the box. The other shrugged but the blush gave him away.

"Maybe a bit, but I guess we're already together anyway." Nero blushed a hand across the deep mark on his neck as he leaned back on his devil bringer, feeling the familiar shiver run down his spine at the contact. "To be honest, I never really thought I would get married. I'm just a little surprised at everything that's happened these past months. A lot of things have changed but I'm kind of glad they did." Dante stood up and walked around the desk, placing his arms on either side of Nero as he leaned in to kiss the younger man on the lips softly. The other hunter gave him access into his mouth as he swiped his tongue across the seam of his lips, flicking his tongue against Nero's before teasingly parting their kiss.

"I'm glad they did too, kid. Trish left a number and address of a place that will take us. I managed to catch someone before they closed when you were in the shower and asked for a few dates that they could do the ceremony. Thought I would ask you before I picked one out." He said, meeting azure eyes and feeling an arm wrap around his neck loosely. "I stopped myself before jumping for the nearest date they had. Didn't want to lose something I need for the honeymoon." Dante winked as he pressed his hips to Nero's and kissed the younger man again. They pulled apart again, making Nero moan softly as Dante's warm hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed his lower back gently.

"What was the closest date they had?" The ex-order member asked, enjoying the older man rubbing the sore muscles of his back. He buried his face into Dante's neck as his eyes closed and he relaxed into the other man. He felt a kiss brush against the mark on his neck, making him groan sleepily.

"This weekend. It's about a three day drive but it's worth it. If we left tomorrow, we would be able to get there with plenty of time. They have another opening in a month if you still need sometime to think this over." He smiled against the bite he had placed on the younger slayer's neck when he felt Nero shake his head lightly. "I guess I should phone in before we leave tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Nero said softly, his eyes refusing to open as he started to fall asleep in his mate's embrace. He wrapped his other arm around the elder's neck and his legs around Dante's waist as he was lifted off the desk carefully. He knew he was probably suppose to reject being carried up the stairs but he was too drowsy to struggle or argue with the other man. His short nap after their activities still left him exhausted and curling up with Dante on their bed sounded really nice at the moment. Besides, he had their whole lives to kick Dante's ass over carrying him up the stairs.


	11. Winter Wedding

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Winter Wedding

* * *

Nero watched the scenery pass beside them as Dante drove the red convertible past the snow covered landscape. Small snow flakes still fell from the sky, a few managing to catch on Nero and blend into his silver hair as he rested his head on the top of the seat. The young hunter pulled the black blanket they had brought over him, distracted from the cold by the warm and anxious feeling building in his chest. It was only two days ago that they had started their drive towards the small town where they were going to start their new lives together. The young hunter still felt as if he were dreaming the entire thing, but each bump they hit on the rural road convinced him more and more that he was very much awake.

He turned his head to look at Dante, smirking lightly when he saw the elder rub at his eyes as he tried to keep them open. Glancing up at the night sky briefly, Nero sat up and placed a hand on the older devil hunter's shoulder to stir the other man from his road hypnosis. Dante peeked at the other man through the corner of his eye and offered a soft smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"Come on, old man. Pull over and I'll drive for a bit. You look like you're about to pass out on the steering wheel." Nero jested, stretching his arms and ignoring the cold air that ran across his sleep warmed skin.

"Nah, kid. I'll just stop at the next motel...whenever that is." Dante chuckled, knowing that they were probably miles away from the nearest rest stop but he was determined to get to the small town early. "We'll be there in the morning if we keep going for a bit longer."

"Tch. Idiot. Trish and Lady will be witnesses for our funeral if you don't take a break and let me drive. I've been sleeping for the past three hours and you haven't slept for more than a minute ever since we left the office. That nervous about getting hitched, old man?" Nero smirked, the thrilling feeling in his chest never dying even as he spat out cocky remarks at the older man.

"Not nervous." Dante chuckled lightly at him, slowing down and pulling the car onto the side of the road after he found a small clearing on the side where he could. He leaned over and tangled a hand into Nero's hair, yanking the younger hunter into a deep kiss suddenly. He groaned at the bittersweet taste of the other man's mouth before pulling away and getting out of the car. "Fine. You can take the wheel for a bit, kid. Just don't wreck it. I want to save the remaining cash from our wedding for an extended honeymoon." The elder male winked at Nero, seeing the faint blush on the ex-order member's cheeks as they traded seats.

"Jackass..." Nero breathed as he sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. Dante tossed the blanket into the back seat as he settled in the passenger's side, pausing as he noticed the other hunter shiver lightly under his thick hoodie.

"If you get too cold, tell me and I'll let you borrow my coat, kid." Dante offered as he relaxed and shut his eyes after a moment of looking over his mate. He heard a soft snort and other insult from his left as he felt the younger slayer pull back out onto the road. A smile spread across his lips, a feeling much like Nero's building in his chest at the thought that he was on his way to his own wedding. His own wedding with Nero. He could not sleep even with his eyes closed and exhaustion tugging at him, more anxious than he had ever been in his life. "Love you, Nero."

"Shut up, asshole." The other breathed, the softness in the words making the elder take them as Nero's own way of returning the affectionate saying. Dante let himself fall into a deep sleep, the smile on his lips never fading.

* * *

"Hey, old man. Get up. I think we have a problem."

Dante groaned softly when he heard the younger slayer's voice, cracking open an eye. He noticed that the sky was lighter and wondered how long Nero had let him sleep since it looked fairly close to morning. He sat up and stretched, the awkward position and angle he had been sleeping in making a crick in the side of his neck. He rubbed it and glanced over at his mate.

"What kind of problem?" The elder opened both of his eyes when Nero jerked his head, signaling that he should check in front of the car. Dante hummed softly before looking at the city in front of them, groaning loudly. "Damn. Can't I have one day off for my damn wedding day?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the mass of demons making themselves comfortable in the very town that the two hunters had planned to be married in. The older hunter snorted as he got out of the car quickly, grabbing his red coat and pulling it on. He took Rebellion out of the back of the car, wanting to deal with the demons before they decided to crash the wedding. Nero followed him, claiming out of the driver's seat and taking Red Queen from the back seat of the car as well as Blue Rose.

"When are Trish and Lady getting here? I don't think we can deal with all these demons while the wedding is going on." Nero walked toward Dante with his blade resting casually on his left shoulder.

"Not until later today. We better finish these guys off fast because I'm not going to let some weak demons stall our wedding for nothing. I'm claiming your ass if it's the last thing I do, kid." Nero blushed at the comment before insulting the older man under his breath and looking over the ice demons filling the city's blocks.

"Didn't you call them a few days back?" Dante nodded, placing Rebellion on his back and taking Ebony and Ivory in his gloved hands. "Man, what happened? The place was fine a fed days ago and now it's practically a demon nesting ground. You don't think someone heard that we were going to be here, do you?"

"Don't know but whatever is going on, let's settle it after today. Besides, now that I think about it, this sort of suits us. Getting hitched while kicking demon ass, sounds like a perfect match to me!" Dante jested lightly, twirling Ivory on his index finger before pulling the trigger and shooting a Frost that came just a little too close for the elder's comfort.

"Guess it does." Nero scratched his nose softly with the talons of his devil bringer before turning away from the other slayer. "Still, I don't like this. Something's strange about all this."

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now, I think we better deal with our uninvited guests." Dante took a step back as Nero did, their backs pressed to each other as the demons in the buildings around them noticed them. "Enjoy your bachelor party, kid. I thought demons would be more your taste than topless women." Nero let out a soft huff of a laugh.

"I would have liked a topless you under me better, old man." Dante smirked at the comment before the demons lunged at them.

* * *

Dante quickly sliced one of the demons he was filling with lead in two with Rebellion as it attempted to grab hold of him. He glanced over his shoulder briefly to see Nero fighting his own half of the horde, the younger man's chest raising up and down quickly as the adrenaline rushed through him. Dante turned back to the other demons surrounding him just in time to dodge a flurry of ice, glad he had caught it in time rather than have his feet frozen to the concrete street under him.

"Kid! As much fun as I'm having, we should cut this party short and head towards the city hall soon!" The elder hunter called over the screeches of the devils attempting to tear holes in them. Dante shot another round of bullets in the five Frosts on his coattails, slowly making his way towards the younger man as he blocked the ice demons' attacks. "Ready to run, kid?"

"Whenever you are, old man." Nero shouted, knocking back the Frost that was trying to dig its icy claws into his chest. The two hunters sprinted away from the horde of demons, each still holding their swords as they heard the mass of demons scream and run after them. "You know where the place is, old man?"

"Just down the street and on the right hand side. It should be easy to get to if all we have are these guys to deal with." Dante smirked but the smile fell quickly as the ground began to shake violently and grew even colder under their feet. "On second thought, we better make this a pretty quick wedding."

Nero nodded as he glanced behind them, ducking down just as a large shard of ice nicked his left shoulder. The two demon hunters felt the air thicken around them, panting as the temperature dropped and the demons started to catch up with them. Dante grabbed Nero's shoulder quickly and pulled the younger slayer towards the tall white and cream colored building as they neared it, about to throw open the doors when they burst open themselves.

"You two are early. Get inside. Trish and I have already signed as witnesses. I'll hold them off so make the vows short, boys." Lady walked out of the building, Kalina Ann in her hands and ready for battle. "Too bad I'm going to miss it. Save me the bouquet, alright, Nero?" The brunette winked before aiming and firing the rocket launcher at the mass of Frosts flooding towards the city hall. Dante and Nero disappeared into the building, walking hastily through the court rooms and searching for the one Trish and the officiant were in.

"Why does everyone think I'm the bride?" Nero muttered angrily under his breath as he hesitated putting Red Queen on his back, a little worried that the demons would burst through the windows beside them.

"You're taking my name, aren't you? I guess people just take that as you being the bride." Dante pushed open one of the doors and frowned at how it was empty before continuing on to the next room. He could hear the blasts of Kalina Ann, hoping that Lady would be able to hold on long enough.

"I'm only taking it because I don't have one, old man. I didn't take Kyrie's family's name when they adopted me. Besides, I think you would be jealous if I signed the license with that." Nero smirked lightly as they came to the last court room door. "I don't really care what they call me, but if you even try to shove a dress on me, I'm shooting off what you wanted to save for the honeymoon." Dante jokingly winced at the last threat before pushing open the court room doors.

"I doubt we have time for that anyway, kid." He said as the two of them made their way down the rows of benches to where Trish and a middle aged woman stood with a small smile on her face. The demonic woman smiled before taking a seat when Nero and Dante made their way to the front of the older woman. "Hope you don't mind doing this a bit earlier than we planned. It looks like we had more guests come than we wanted." The older woman nodded softly, the smile not leaving her face.

"I suppose we should get started before those cruel things get in here." She spoke softly, almost reminding Nero of a motherly figure. The old woman cleared her throat before resiting the words to open the ceremony, obviously having memorized the words through years of work. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of this witness, to join Dante and Nero in lovely matrimony. In the time they have spent togeth-"

The woman stopped when something banged against the windows loudly, a few cracks forming in the glass as cold air rushed into the room. Nero pulled out his revolver and aimed at the huge shadowed figure hidden behind the fogged glass. Dante and Trish did the same as the old woman took a few steps back from the window.

"No offense, but I think we should cut it down to the important stuff before big and ugly here crashes the wedding." Dante said, motioning for the officiant to continue. "Cut to the actual vows."

"Alright then. Dante Sparda, do you take Nero as your lawfully wedded husband?" The old woman winced when she heard another loud crack as the demon slammed itself against the window again.

"Of course, I do."

"And do you Nero-" The woman paused while she wondered if she had forgotten the other man's last name.

"Angelo." Dante filled in. The younger hunter raised an eyebrow and glanced at the elder in question before turning his attention back to the demon hissing at them behind the glass.

"Do you Nero Angelo take Dante as your lawfully wedded husband?" The woman continued, almost unnerved except for occasional wince as the towering demon slammed itself at the windows.

"I'm not taking this ring off for anything, so yeah. I do." The glass finally broke through after Nero's words, several shards of glass littering the floor. The large demon looked very akin to a Blitz but the hunters had a few doubts that it was going to be as easy to kill as the lesser demons they had encountered before. Its hide was encased in thick ice as it roared frenziedly, its neon glowing eyes searching the room until it found the two male demon slayers and flaring its swirled nostrils at them.

"Trish, take care of the old lady. Nero!" The two women made their way to the hallway, most likely heading to one of the other court rooms so the older woman would be more safe. Dante grabbed a pen off the top of the desk where Trish had been sitting for the short ceremony, tossing it towards the younger man. Nero caught the pen with his devil bringer, opening his mouth to question the elder but was interrupted by another thunderous roar from the demon above them. "Sign the marriage license first. Put yourself as the groom if you want, just hurry while I work on taking this big guy down!"

Dante rushed at the demon, firing his twin guns at its face and moving so it would not hit the other hunter when it tried to strike him. The air in the court room was frigid, the older man seeing his breath in a thick clod in front of his face as he watched his bullets break off a chunk of the icy armor the Blitz creature had on. The demon growled at him before reeling on the elder, lashing out at him with its frozen claws as Dante managed to get behind the beast and attempted to jump out the broken window so he would have more room to fight the towering demon.

The more experienced devil hunter felt a wave of steely ice hit him, pinning his arms to the wall. Dante glared at the demon before yanking his arms out of the frozen restraints and pulling Coyote-A out from under his coat, aiming for the missing plate of ice and shooting. The demon let out a howling wail when the bullets pierced one of its blue eyes, radiant azure blood spewing from the wound as Dante continued to break apart the thick ice around the demon's head with the spray of bullets.

"Dante!" Nero called out, revving the handle of the Red Queen as Dante vaulted over the tall icy Blitz and landed on his feet next to the younger man. The ex-order member handed the pen to the other silver haired man with a smirk, the elder returning it. "Your turn, old man."

The younger man gritted his teeth as he leapt into the air towards the demon, ignoring the demon's sharp claws as he landed hastily on its shoulder. He revved the handle of the Red Queen once more before slashing at the unprotected flesh of the Blitz's face. The demon screeched and reached for Nero, howling in pain as the heat of the blade burned its cold flesh. The ex-order member dodging the icy claws, feeling the tips of his hair freeze when the demon came a little too close to him. He stabbed the Red Queen into the remaining blue eye, flinching as the azure blood sprayed out. The cool liquid froze as soon as it touched him, burning and freezing the exposed areas of his skin as he flipped off the demon and landed next to Dante as the older man finished signing the document quickly. The demon flailed, throwing ice in every direction and freezing much of the court room as it attempted to kill the two men at had blinded it.

"Ready for this, kid?" Dante asked as he aimed his shotgun at the demon's head. Nero smirked and placed his sword on his back before drawing his revolver from his left thigh, making the elder look down at the denim covered thigh as he unholstered it.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The younger man smirked, tangling his devil bringer in the older slayer's hair and almost forgetting about the wailing demon in front of them as Dante's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer.

"I now pronounce you Mr. Dante and Nero Sparda." The two hunters glanced over at the double doors to the court room, seeing the old woman standing there with Trish and Lady taking care of the demons behind her. "Monsters or not, I have to finish my job. Now, go on! Kiss him before that thing decides to do it for you."

The two demon slayer chuckled lightly before turning back to each other, smiling as their eyes met. The frozen Blitz finally caught their scent, roaring loud enough to make the building shake and charging at them in a blast of ice. Nero pulled Dante down the few inches difference in their height, pressing his lips to the elder's gently as they both pulled the triggers on their guns. The bullets shot out with lightning speed, colliding with the demon's head and decapitating it cleanly. The azure blood flooded out of the Blitz neck as it struggled with itself, glowing a blinding white before exploding like the many other demons of its kind the devil slayer's had fought in the past.

Small flakes of snow fell inside the building as the guns in the two newlywed's hands dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. Dante pulled Nero even closer to him, deepening the kiss as the hand that was holding the shotgun was now on the younger man's ass. The younger hunter let out a strangled moan as he parted their lips, blushing and giving the elder a halfhearted glare before he heard a wolf whistle from the doorway.

"I see the honeymoon has already begun. Ten seconds of being married and you two are already humping like rabbits." Lady laughed as she moved to stand next to the older woman with Trish. "Good to see marriage hasn't killed your libido yet."

"Yeah. Well, when you marry someone like Nero, it's kind of hard to loose it." Dante smirked as the younger man punched him lightly in the arm and pulled away from his roaming hands. "Sadly, I have a feeling that we might have to postpone our honeymoon until we find out who exactly is so hell bent on killing us." The elder sighed, internally groaning at the thought of waiting even longer for the endless teasing and sex spending private time with Nero promised. Nero sighed as well but for another reason.

"I think I know where we should start looking. As much as I don't want to admit it, we might have to head back to Fortuna in order to stop all of this. I let that town get between us too many times, old man. I'm not going to just put up with it anymore."


	12. A Night of a Sleepy Inn

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Night of a Sleepy Inn

* * *

Nero lied back on the bed in the inn the four hunters had found in a corner of the town. He stared at the ceiling fan as it whirled above him in small circles, his muscles aching from spending a great deal of the day eliminating the demons invading the small town. Sighing sadly, he looked up when he heard Dante walk into the room they were staying in for the night. He had a towel resting around his shoulders and a pair of tight leather pants hugging his hips as a few drops of the hot water from his shower rolled down his bare chest. Nero was distracted from his thoughts by the sight of the older man, almost missing the words when the elder spoke.

"You seem deep in thought, kid. Worried about heading back to Fortuna?" Dante asked, moving to sit on the side of the bed next to the younger slayer. Nero nodded softly, tearing his eyes from the elder's muscled chest to stare at the ceiling again.

"I guess I didn't think I would be visiting that damn island again. I was really hoping I could just leave Fortuna behind but it doesn't seem to what to let me go without a fight. I should have stopped the reformed Order when I was there. If I had done that, we might have had a more peaceful wedding and we wouldn't be paying for all the damages the demons the Order sent to kill us did." Nero lied his head back down on the black pillow, closing his eyes as he brow furrowed. Dante leaned down and kissed the younger hunter's forehead lightly, nuzzling the silver hair as he smiled at the cherry scent on his lover's skin.

"Don't take things out on yourself. You were practically half dead when I found you in Fortuna, kid. If we tried to take them down back then, I doubt your wounds would have allowed us have a wedding today." The older man crawled onto the bed over the younger demon hunter, kissing Nero's lips gently before swiping his tongue across them. He smiled at the shiver that ran down Nero's spine as he moved his lips to the mark on the ex-order member's neck. "The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can move on. And I don't know about you, but I'm eager for that extended honeymoon of ours. It's my entire motivation right now for getting this over and done with."

"You keep going on about this honeymoon but you haven't let me taste what it's going to be like. How do I know I'm going to like it?" Nero teased, his hands moving up to slide along the naked chest of the other hunter. He smiled at the groan he drew from the older man's mouth as he ran the ribbed fingers of his devil bringer over a perked nipple.

"Oh, you'll like it, Nero." Dante purred the younger slayer's name huskily, smirking as he felt Nero's arousal twitch through their pants. He pressed their bodies closer together before grinding their hips together tantalizingly. The elder leaned in and licked the shell of the other man's ear before breathing heatedly on the wet skin. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't move an inch away from the bed and I'll make sure you love every moment of it. You can take that as a threat and a promise." Nero moaned softly, arching his back when a hot tongue lapped at the faded mark on his neck.

"And what about you, old ma-an? How can I be so sure that you won't leave the bed either?" Nero panted softly, smirking when Dante pulled away from his neck with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm? Trying to convince me to let you top, kid? That's the first time you've ever asked without thinking I was drunk off my ass." Dante chuckled lightly before pecking Nero's lips again, not able to satisfy his desire for the taste of the younger man's lips. Their lips met again, the simple kiss deepening until Nero was moaning under him and their tongues danced together roughly. A small string of saliva connected their lips when they pulled apart for air. Dante rested his forehead against the ex-order member's, closing his eyes and trying to control himself. "Damn. You don't know how much I want to fuck you right now, Nero. But Trish and Lady will kill us if they hear us and I don't know if I could ever ask you to hold back those sexy screams of yours."

"Look who's t-talking. You scream as loud...as I do, old man." Nero panted, letting out a strangled moan when he felt Dante grope his ass through the thick denim of his jeans. He suddenly winced as the elder's other hand slid up the sleeve of his white hoodie, the older hunter stopping immediately when he saw the pained expression flicker across Nero's features.

"Are you alright, kid?" Dante asked, pulling away so he was just hovering over the younger man. Nero nodded unconvincingly, taking a deep breath and pushing aside the pain the shot up at the elder's warm touch. The ex-order member sat up before pulling off his clean hoodie, revealing several little splotches of a reflective blue substance littering his pale skin.

"That demon's blood got on me during the fight. I thought it would just wash off like normal but it didn't. I think it froze to my skin or something but it hurts whenever I try to take it off." Nero looked down at a rather large streak of the freezing azure on the upper portion of his human arm. "I can't think of anyway to get it off." Dante hummed slightly as he looked over the icy blue blood coating his mate. Instinct took hold of him again, making him jealous at another demons fluids covering his mate, whether it was blood or something more intimate.

Nero gasped sharply when the elder grabbed his arm and pulled it towards his mouth. A hot tongue lapped at the frozen flesh, making him writhe slightly from the unexpected sensation between pain and pleasure. His devil bringer tangled in Dante's mane of silver, attempting to pull the older hunter off of him as the azure blood started to melt under his heated mouth. Nero pulled harder as a thought crossed his mind and made his heart race.

"Stop, Dante! You don't know what the hell that is, idiot! What if it's poisonous?" The younger slayer stopped pulling as a low growl came from the elder's throat.

"It's fine, kid. Just stay still." Dante breathed, moving to lap at the cold substance again as he pressed his body to Nero's and ground his hips lightly against the other man's. The young hunter gasped and bucked up at the surge of pleasure he was receiving as Dante's erection brushed against his heatedly.

The elder hunter licked every stain of azure off of the pale skin, his jealousy not disappearing even after a few of the splotches vanished. Dante moved down to suck at a small pool of the blood by Nero's nipple, stroking his tongue over the perked flesh and forcing a groan from the younger male's lips. He sat up once he had licked off all the pools of the icy demon's blood, a sudden need to dominate Nero raising in the back of his mind again.

"Turn around. I want to make sure I got it all." He ordered softly, watching the man under him do as he said before licking the few spots left with his tongue. He grabbed Nero's lithe hips in a strong grip, pulling him up onto his hands and knees before trailing a free hand to the front of the denim jeans. The younger man panted more when he felt Dante's hand unzip his pants and dive into the pair of the elder's boxers he had taken. The hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking it slowly as he continued to lap at the azure blood on his back.

"Dante-!" Nero moaned loudly, the hand picking up it's pace on his erection as the older man continued to lick his back soothingly even when he was positive there was no more frozen liquid on him. Dante pressed against him until their bodies fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. The older man ground his hips against the Nero's ass roughly, nipping at the mate mark on the ex-order member's neck before dragging his tongue across it roughly.

"We might have to do something about your mouth, kid. Everyone in the town will know what we're doing if you keep moaning like that." Dante breathed into the younger man's ear with a small smile, stroking Nero's aching arousal faster as he bucked into his hand. He could not help but drink in the reactions of the man under him, the slightest hitch of breath from the man under him making his pants tighter than they should be.

"Then fix it, you pervert." Nero moaned as the hand around his erection left after an enticing flick of the older hunter's thumb across the slit at the top. He panted quickly gaining his breath as the older man turned him onto his back gently, their lips meeting again in a much softer kiss than their last. Nero parted the kiss before suddenly flipping their positions and straddling the elder, smirking as he pinned the older man's hands under his knees. "Let's see how loud I can make you scream, old man."

Dante chuckled at the cocksure face of the younger man above him before his hands were released from under Nero's knees and the ex-order member moved down his body quickly. A provocative mouth nipping and licking all the way down his chest before reaching the straining bulge at the center of the leather pants he wore. Dante traced Nero's lips with his thumb as the younger sliver haired man worked on unzipping the unbearably tight pants, feeling teeth bite into it sharply to tell him that Nero was in control at the moment. The elder demon slayer laid back on the mattress, allowing his normally submissive lover to undress him and grin at how he was not wearing any underwear when the younger man pulled down the leather pants. Dante arched his ass off of the bed to aid the younger hunter in pulling his pants down, placing his hands behind his head and relaxing under his lover.

"I guess I'll have to top another time, huh? You would wake the girls up if I fucked you right now." Nero watched the older hunter's cock twitch at the thought and leaned down to lap tentatively at the sensitive head. Dante let out a low growl when he dipped into the weeping slit slowly, reviling in the taste of the half demon's precum on his tongue.

"Shut up and do something before I lose control and fuck you through the wall, kid."

"I wouldn't mind that. Think your 'friend' can come out and help us again during our honeymoon?" Nero winked lightly, making Dante smirk from the memory of using his doppelganger on the younger man. He would love to have a few repeats of that night as long as he could keep his devil trigger under control.

"Hmm. I'll think about it, kid. Doubt we could do that here though." Dante kissed the other man's left hand as it moved towards his lips, flicking a tongue over one of the digits teasingly.

"Yeah...Hey, Dante. Let me take you." Nero muttered after a moment of silent thought, a faint blush darkening his cheeks as he licked lovingly along the length of the elder's erection. Dante groaned quietly and ran a hand through the soft sliver hair of the younger man as another lick ran across the tip of his cock. The older hunter had a hard time muffling his moan when a hot mouth enveloped the tip of his aching arousal and sucked gently.

"Ah, you can do whatever...you want with me, kid. Just don't let the girls know or we might lose a few things we need for our honeymoon for interrupting their sleep." The elder groaned again as the slick mouth slipped off of his cock again, the same lewd tongue circling the tip before the younger slayer pulled away to speak.

"I'll keep you quiet if you do the same for me." Nero moved up to face the other devil hunter, rubbing his lithe body against the more muscled one under him as he sunk his teeth into Dante's neck. The older man arched his back and let out a loud growl, muffled quickly by the hand that was not stroking his erection at a blinding speed. The harshness of the growl weakened as Dante felt a pang of misplaced guilt at Nero's quiet words, mumbled into the bleeding skin of his neck. "Give me a night before we head back to that hellhole, Dante..."


	13. Dedicated Promise

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante. Uke Dante!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Dedicated Promise

* * *

Dante bit lightly at the hand covering his mouth as Nero sucked lightly on his aching cock, the shallow bobbing of the younger man's head driving him insane as he attempted to keep himself quiet. A muffled moan escaped his lips as he felt the other man's free hand brush just barely over his balls teasingly before moving back to toy with his puckered entrance. Dante had expected Nero to be more reserved since the only time the younger slayer had done this to him before was when he was thought to be raging drunk but to his surprise, Nero was as cocky as ever and even loving as he carefully paid attention to every inch of the throbbing erection in his mouth.

The elder hunter decided to lay back and enjoy the ministrations the other was willingly giving him, taking note that Nero had gained more experience since the first time they had sex. The pace of the sucking and bobbing on his cock varied, making Dante groan at the unexpected slow and shallow pace before moaning loudly when Nero dove down and took all of his erection in one swallow. His eyes shut of their own accord as a finger slowly entered him, the younger man taking him deep into his throat and sucking roughly to take away any pain he might of felt. Dante felt his breath get away from him, knowing that Nero had a secret thing not only for stealing his boxers but for stealing away his breath, in battle or the bedroom.

Dante bit harder into the hide covering the ex-order member's devil bringer, trying to remain as quiet as he could when the finger inside him wiggled and searched for his prostate. The elder spread his legs more for the man over him, wanting to moan out the younger man's name and kiss him but at the same time he knew he could not do either at the moment. Another finger joined the first inside him, aiding the other hunter's search as the two digits found Dante's prostate almost immediately when they plunged inside him. His teeth protested as he bit down harder on the thick red hide, arching his back off of the bed as he bucked down onto the digits inside him. The elder slayer opened his eyes, having forgotten that he had closed them as he looked down at his lover. Nero looked as if he was the one getting a blowjob from heaven, his azure eyes closed softly so the dark eyelashes were pressed against the smooth pale skin of his face. Dante ran a hand through the mane of silver hair that rested over Nero's eyes, brushing it out of the way so he could see the other demon slayer's face better as Nero moaned with each thrust of the older hunter's cock in his mouth.

He threw his head back onto the mess of black pillows when Nero's fingers struck his prostate again, grunting the younger man's name against the rough hide and wishing they were miles away from everyone else so he could scream Nero's name until his lungs gave out. In fact, he did not care if someone heard them right now. Let them hear. Hell, even let them watch if they wanted and learn that Nero belonged to him and he belonged to Nero.

Nero moaned louder around his thick cock as if he had heard the older man's thoughts, sucking harder and adding a third finger inside the elder as Dante moaned loudly over his younger lover's devil bringer. He writhed under Nero, feeling close already as the ex-order member's fingers drove into his prostate with every thrust. He bit harder at the hide between his teeth, desperately wanting to warn the younger man of his on coming release as the hot mouth massaged his throbbing cock roughly. The heat below his navel roared along with his demon side, forcing him to hold his breath in fear of screaming out how close he was and alerting the scary devil huntresses in the room next to them.

Dante threw his head back hard enough to make his neck protest at the action, biting down on the thick hide before his teeth slipped and drew blood from the soft blue flesh between the rough plates of armor. Nero let out a soft moan of surprise as he swallowed the elder's thick cum, not allowing a drop to escape his lips as Dante felt his eyes roll to the back of his head from the overwhelming pleasure. The older man panted as he slowly came down from his sweet release, wondering why he had came so hard over a simple blowjob from his lover. Nero lapped delicately at his softening cock before moving up to kiss him and give him a taste of his own bitter seed. The elder did not know whether it was the fact that younger man had gained more experience or that his slightly buzzed state from the alcohol he had drunk the few times he had let Nero top before had dampened the experience. If he fucked as well as he sucked, then Dante was definitely going to have to rethink who was the man in their relationship.

A warm hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly as Nero littered kisses across his throat quietly and replaced his devil bringer at Dante's lips. The silence only seemed to add to the anticipation as the only sound that came to the older man's ears was that of their heavy breathing and the nearly silent wet snaps from Nero's kisses and licks across his neck. Dante closed his eyes again, wanting to lose himself in the younger man but he had to remain quiet or else lose the seductive attention altogether. He could not take it anymore as he felt his cock harden fully in his mate's hand. He let go of the bleeding flesh between his lips and whispered Nero's name within a sigh. The other man hushed him with a deep kiss, both hunters moaning lowly as their tongues met and tangled inside their mouths.

The younger hunter parted their lips first, pulling back and letting go of Dante's once again throbbing erection. He took the elder's legs and place one over his shoulder, positioning himself to take the older man. Dante held his breath again, eager to continue yet desperate to hold back any sounds he wanted to make. Nero slowly pushed into Dante, throwing his head back and bit his lip as the tight heat held onto him hard enough to hurt a little. Dante panted loudly and watched Nero do the same, trying to relax so he could make things easier on his younger lover but at the same time he wanted to feel the ex-order member deep inside of him.

"Nero. Please." Dante muttered breathlessly, watching as Nero slowly pushed himself to the hilt inside the older man. The younger hunter felt like he was losing track of reality as he pulled out slowly and entered the elder again, moaning loud enough that Dante had to cover his mouth with a hand. "And you said...I was loud." The elder muttered with a small smirk before groaning at a slightly harder thrust.

"Nero...Fuck..." Dante whispered as the younger man hit his prostate, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried not to scream from the pleasure. Nero panted through the elder's hand, his eyes half closing at the sight and feel of the older half devil under him as he lifted his hips up a little higher again, trying to angle himself so he would hit the elder's prostate again. The familiar arch to the older man's back told him he had found it as he saw Dante struggle to stay quiet again. He dug his talons deeper into the elder hunter's hip and increased his pace, forcing his lover to open his mouth to let out silent screams as his prostate tortured him with shivers of electrified pleasure.

"Dante." Nero felt a similar shiver of pleasure warm his core as the older slayer's hand caught his soft cry of the other man's name. He shut his eyes, the sight of the elder writhing under him too much for the raising desire inside his mind to make the older man break their promise and cum screaming his name. His thrusts became animalistic at just the thought of Dante coming so undone under him, because of him. He felt a hand pull at his hair roughly as he opened one of his eyes a crack to see Dante clutching at the bed's sheets and gritting his teeth from the pleasure.

The walls of muscle around his pulsing cock tightened around him even more, the hand over his lips only muffling his cry a little as he felt himself near the edge. The man under him was meeting his every thrust, silent screams and moans catching in his throat before they could even leave his lips. Nero shut his eyes tightly before taking the hand off of his mouth and leaning down, biting deeply into his mate's neck and hoping the mark would never fade. Dante arched under him, writhing desperately as he fought with himself to stay quiet while he came across their chests, cover both of them in a thick white.

Nero bit even harder into the flesh of the elder's neck as he worked to keep thrusting into the heat that was trying to force his release from him. He choked a little on Dante's blood, wanting to cry out the other hunter name as the heat below his navel rushed into his cock as he came deep inside his lover. His hips continued their shallow thrusts as he filled Dante with his seed until it felt like he could not hold anymore inside him, his hips stilling only when he felt a few drips of his own release pour between their joined bodies.

Nero collapsed onto the older man, resting his head on his chest as he breathed the air of the inn's room back into his oxygen starved lungs. His mouth tasted like Dante's and blood as he closed his eyes, sleep threatening to whisk him away from the other man but he would not allow it to. The hand that had been grasping the sheets in a death grip wrapped around his waist protectively, the rapid heartbeat next to Nero's ear slowing after a few moments of simply basking in the afterglow.

"I love you, old man." Nero breathed, meaning to pull out of the elder but the arm around him prevented it. A hand tipped his chin up gently before another pair of lips met his again. The ex-order member kept his eyes closed as Dante pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and nuzzling the side of his neck once they were settled in each others arms.

"I love you too, Nero." Dante whispered and carefully licked the faded mark on his lover's neck. "I'll take care of Fortuna. So don't worry about anything, kid. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you in that city. If someone even looks at you wrong, I'll kick their ass." Nero sighed contently as sleep tugged lightly at his consciousness and he could not stop himself from falling into it slowly.

"Just don't let them take you away from me. I don't know...what I would do without you, Dante." The older man looked down to see Nero's eyes closed and his breathing soft with sleep. He smiled and kissed the other man's forehead and held him a little tighter.

"I won't, Nero. I promise. Not even death can tear me away from you now."


	14. Up in Flames

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

Perhaps I should have made the last chapter the final one for this title. I have a feeling this will be going on long enough to fill a fourth part of this series...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Up in Flames

* * *

Nero yawned as he slowly stirred, waking up from his deeply contented sleep. He brushed his cheek against the black pillows as he listened, hearing the faint sound of the shower in the small attached bathroom running. He took a guess that Dante was in there, most likely washing off the remains of the night before. Nero smiled softly before turning onto his back and sitting up. He tossed the sheets off of himself before making his way over to the open bathroom. He caught the sight of Dante washing his chest through the glass preventing the water from flooding the bathroom, everything visible to the younger man as he walked in quietly and opened the glass door. Dante grinned as Nero joined him, pulling the younger man close and kissing him as the warm water cascaded over them.

"Sleep well?" Dante asked when their lips parted. Nero nodded, rubbing some sleep from his eyes as the older man helped him clean off the dry cum on his chest. The younger man let out sleepy groans when the elder kissed him on the lips, cheek, and neck. He leaned close to the other man, content enough to just fall asleep in the shower with the other man at the moment. A loud knock on the door to their room echoed into the bathroom, stopping them before Dante's kisses could become too heated.

"Dante! Trish and I are leaving! We'll meet back up with you in Fortuna later today and don't you dare make us wait!" Lady yelled through the door, making the older devil slayer groan from having to stop ravishing his lover's neck. "Dante!"

"I got it, Lady!" Dante called back, shutting off the water and placing a long kiss on Nero's lips. He grinned when his sleepy mate muttered something about Lady being a pushy bitch as he ushered Nero out of the shower and back into the bedroom. "Yeah. She can be. Get dressed and I'll let you sleep in the car, kid." Dante placed another kiss on the top of Nero's forehead before moving to dress himself.

* * *

Dante rested against the railing of the small boat heading to Fortuna, glancing over the sea. The old man whom he had bribed before in order to save Nero from the island in the first place drove the boat over the water silently. He was glad he had met up with the man again, not wanting to explain the terms the devil hunter required so that he would not draw too attention to himself or Nero. He glanced up at the noon sky before looking over to see Nero sitting on one of the white seats of the boat. The younger man looked like hell ever since they had got on the boat, making Dante worry that he should have taken the responsibility of returning to Fortuna and dealing with the Order on his own shoulders instead of allowing the other hunter to come.

Nero stared at the bottom of the boat, breathing in the familiar scent of the ocean and feeling his chest tighten as they neared the small island where he had grown up. He knew he probably looked tense as he clutched his hands into fists but he did not want to alert Dante to the ache in his chest over returning to the forsaken city. He jumped a bit when a body sat down next to him and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you sure your alright with this, kid? We could always turn back right now." Nero shook his head quickly at the suggestion, closing his eyes and swallowing down the lump in his throat. He leaned into the comforting hand on his shoulder before looking over the horizon line of the ocean surrounding them. His brow furrowed suddenly as he noticed the sky above them starting to fill with dark clouds, floating low to the ground as if they had formed there. The feeling in his chest only grew worse as it was suddenly harder to breathe.

"Dante...What is that?" Nero asked as the lump in his throat stubbornly reformed. Dante raised a silver eyebrow at the question before looking up to where Nero was motioning. He narrowed his eyes and stood up to get a better look.

"That's not good." Dante muttered to himself before walking up to the old man driving the boat. "Hey. When was the last time you went out to Fortuna?"

"Three weeks ago." The old man said in a gruff voice, tipping his navy hat over his eyes as he focused on the waves in front of him. "Scary place, that city. Nearly chased me out of their waters with these strange animals. If it were for anyone else, I wouldn't be heading back there. Wonder what happened. I used to have an old friend there but now it seems like all the locals have gone crazy." The old man wiped at his nose before continuing. "All started a few months ago. Maybe a week before you commissioned be to go get your buddy back from there."

"Dante!" Nero shouted as he stood up. The older hunter looked back at the younger man, catching distress and shock written clearly across Nero's face in a way that he had never seen before. He turned to look ahead, his own eyes widening at what he saw. The sky was blackened over Fortuna, darker than the night as they neared it. A bright flickering orange and red light flashed along the distant buildings, the city engulfed in roaring flames that were visible from several miles away. The old man steered the boat into the docks, careful not to hit the burning ships that were slowly sinking in the harbor. He looked around the waters surface wearily before motioning for Dante and Nero to get off.

"I hope you don't mind that I won't be sticking around this time. I nearly sunk the last time I came here and I don't feel like living in this place right now." The elderly man said, tipping his naval hat again as the two hunters stepped onto the wood of the docks. The boat roared across the oceans surface quickly as the old man took off, leaving Dante and Nero at the burning city. Dante turned to examine the flames slowly burning Port Caerula, a deep frown on his face as he placed his hands on his hips and searched for any sign of life.

"Fortuna really went downhill with that new Order, huh, kid?" Dante asked, turning to see that the younger man was still facing the ocean with his back turned to the city. Nero's bangs covered his eyes as the older slayer swore he saw the younger man shaking. "What's wrong? I thought you would love to see this place burned to the ground..." Nero was silent for a long time, making Dante bit the inside of his lip and wish the elderly man had not taken off so quickly. "If you want to leave, I understand, kid. I kind of want to leave myself. There's no use in digging up a grave just to punch the guy in it-Nero!" Dante called out the other man's name as the ex-order member took off running towards the city suddenly, the young hunter leaping over the flames in his path. "Nero! Wait!" The older slayer took off after him, wishing he had just taken the honeymoon instead of bringing Nero back to the start of all his nightmares.

* * *

Every building was engulfed in crimson and yellow flames, every one from the Fortuna inn to the old apartment he and Kyrie had shared for a time. The street signs were blackened and the streetlights bent as if they had been hit by a blast of force from nowhere. Windows were smashed and the rebuilt fountain in front of the opera house was once again leveled and pouring out water, as if to put out the city with its small streams of the cool liquid. The Opera house itself was in flames, its dome roof broken in and half of the bridge in front of it smashed until it rested in the water below it.

Nero collapsed to his knees in front of the Opera house as he panted heavily, swearing at himself for coming back to the city and leaving in the first place at the same time. He could not see any demons or citizens, not even the reformed Order was there for him to blame. Only himself. If he had not left, perhaps the city would have still been standing. Perhaps Kyrie would be alive as well as the citizens. Hell, if he did not come to Fortuna in the first place, Credo would have been alive as well.

It was his fault. He should have just stayed as Vergil instead of ruining this town. The citizens were right to exile him.

"Kid!" Nero buried his face in his hands as he heard Dante's voice behind him, the talons on his devil bringer cutting his skin lightly as he carelessly covered his watering eyes from the sight of the burning city. "Nero! What-?"

"It's my fault, Dante. I should have never been here. I should have just let Vergil-" Nero gasped when a hand suddenly grabbed the front of his hoodie before he could continue, Dante's face in his before his first tear could even fall down his cheek.

"Don't, Nero. Don't even start that bullshit!" Nero swallowed heavily as Dante's voice came out as a low and threatening growl, suddenly more scared of the older demon slayer than remorseful over the burned city. "Vergil's dead because of his own decisions and this town is one fire because of its decisions. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to the Order, or the Savior, or what ever the fuck you're blaming yourself for! I've been down that road before and I'll be dead before I let you even think about going down it! Understand me, Nero?" Nero watched the older man's ice blue eyes glaring into his for a moment, nodding slowly before he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close to a familiar broad chest. "I told you that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you in this city and that includes yourself, kid. Now, let's find out who really did this and kick their ass for making you cry." Dante leaned back to kiss away the tear that had escaped Nero before seeing a faint blush cross the young devil hunter's cheeks.

"I wasn't crying, old man. You're just loosing your eyesight." Nero muttered, rubbing his eyes on the back of his sleeve and wondering why Dante's words had such a calming effect on him. He felt lips on his suddenly, easing away the last bit of tension inside him as he let himself believe in Dante's words for the moment and wrapped his arms around the more experienced devil hunter's neck.

A metallic clink on the stone before them alerted the two hunters that they were not alone in the burning city anymore. Dante parted their lips to glance over at a human sized set of cream colored armor, the familiar crest of the Order of the Sword on the armor telling the older slayer where the beings had come from. Another two of the Alto Angelos landed beside the first on, bearing their large swords at the two devil hunters.

"Think we just found who set the city on fire." Dante muttered as he stood from kneeling next to the younger slayer and drew his own sword. Nero straightened himself and followed suit, reeving the Red Queen twice before taking the blade into his hand.

"These guys again? I thought the Order couldn't preform the Ascension Ceremony anymore." The younger man furrowed his brow as the suits of armor stared them down. He was distracted from the stare down by a loud echo of a crack behind them, a flash of worry about whether the bridge was as sturdy as he thought it was.

"Guess they found someone who could. The Opera house up there is giving off some bad energy right now. I have a bad feeling that the new Order's just as fucked up as the last." Another crack echoed, louder this time and closer. Nero tore his eyes away from the three demons in front of them to finally look at what was causing the noise. He caught the sight of a large crack in the stone of the bridge branching behind them, growing as the bridge groaned under the weight.

"Shit! We need to move, old man! They're not waiting for us to attack, they're waiting for us to sink!" Nero shouted, a sudden bang echoing in the smoke filled air as the bridge finally split in two and slowly started to fall into the deep water below it. The young slayer stabbed his sword into the stone, holding onto it as Dante managed to keep his balance on the tipping stone. Nero looked behind them again as the Alto Angelos merely watched them. Flashes of silver sped through the water of below them as they neared it, steel sharp fins slicing through the surface as a few of the small creatures jumped and snapped at the rubble of stone as it neared the water. The rocks were nothing but dust even before the small demons breached the surface of the small lake again.

"I'm guessing those aren't normal piranhas." Dante grinned oddly even as the bridge dipped closer to the small demons. "Think you can handle yourself for a little while, kid? I'll hang back and take these guys down. Get to the Opera house and figure out what the hell is up with this place. I'll meet up with you a bit later." Nero opened his mouth to object, not liking the fact that the elder was planing on sticking around on the broken bridge. A hand on the front of his hoodie stopped him as Dante's smiling face was only an inch away from his again. "Keep a look out for the girls. Okay, kid?"

Dante smirked at him before throwing Rebellion and Nero towards the Opera house, the Alto Angelos rushing forward to tackle the older man into the water after the action. Nero landed roughly on solid stone as the bridge collapsed into the water with a roaring splash, panting and standing up quickly to look over the broken edge and into the deep water below. He bit his lip hard enough to taste the tang of his own blood as he watched the nearly black water ripple, hoping that the red he saw spreading across the surface was the demon's blood and not Dante's. Nero swallowed down the persistent lump in his throat, leaning down and picking up Rebellion before it could fall into the water as well.

"You better make good on your promise...or I'm following you into the underworld and dragging you back here so I can kick your ass, old man." Nero placed the older hunter's sword on his back, the weight heavier than the Red Queen but it would have to do until the elder returned his own sword. If he could return it. Nero quickly shook off the thought, turning his back to the water before he had the urge to dive in after Dante. He walked towards the flames covering the Opera house, a part of him struggling against him and screaming, demanding him to go back and find the elder. He forced himself to move, his feet hesitating at every step until he finally reached one of the doors to the Opera house. Nero grabbed the handle of the door, feeling the lump in his throat drop into his stomach heavily, unsure if it was from the power radiating from the other side of the door or if it was from leaving Dante behind.


	15. Seeing Crimson and Azure

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Seeing Crimson and Azure

* * *

Nero felt the air fall heavily on his shoulders as he walked into the Opera house, the atmosphere thick with a strong power laced in every stinging breath the young hunter took. His devil bringer had fought with him upon opening the door, glowing erratically when he ignored the hand's stalling and entered the building using his human hand. Now that he was inside the burning area, he wondered if his arm had been right in its attempt to stop him. Nero breathed deeply, wary of the surroundings as small currents of light shot through the thick smokey air like miniature strikes of lightning. The young demon slayer walked through the flame lit room, each step making the weight of the air grow on his shoulders until it was an effort just to stand straight.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Nero asked the broken pews and fallen ceiling around his feet, his words falling like lead off of his tongue. His arm started to flicker rapidly again, actually warming itself until Nero could no longer ignore it. He sighed and held the limb up to see it better through the clouded air. "What do you want? It's not like I can talk to you like this, Vergil. My arm doesn't have a mouth and I swear if you make it grow one, I'm cutting you off."

The young slayer breathed out and gasped it back into his lungs, the air growing thick with smoke and the stifling power that it was nearly impossible to breathe. He sat down on one of the few still standing pews as his head started to swim, more focused on filling his lungs than what was causing the large demonic presence. Nero felt his right hand moving on its own as he leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. A sharp claw digging into his pant leg made him reopen his azure eyes quickly, glancing down to see a word carved deeply into the wood.

"'Mundus'? What's a Mundus?" Nero asked his arm, feeling light headed but still coherent enough to realize how talking to his own arm was probably not the most normal thing he had ever done. "I still don't get what you mean."

He stood up from the pew and tried to take another deep breath of the smokey air, his eyes widening slightly when he realized he was starting to suffocate. Nero tried to move away from the area, feeling himself yanked back suddenly. He glanced over his shoulder to see his devil bringer clinging to the wooden pew as if its life depended on it.

"Oh, come on. It's weird enough having you in my arm. I don't need you controlling it!" Nero scowled at his devil bringer, pulling it away from the wood. The air suddenly changed around him, the smoke clearing and the intense power disappearing altogether. The young hunter raised a silver eyebrow when he could breathe regularly again and glanced around the circular room. His right arm dropped to his side lifelessly as he regained control but he hardly noticed as the smoke in the room vanished like simple vapor and the blinding flames cooled down to a simple flicker.

"Huh?" Nero blinked a few times as wisps of snow trickled through the open roof of the Opera house, wondering why it would be snowing on the subtropical island unless a demon was behind it. He cautiously moved towards another set of the double doors at the other end of the room, heading towards the cathedral where Dante had saved him from the Order some months before. The ex-order member ignored the bad feeling of the entire situation as he pulled open one of the doors, stepping into the empty cathedral and shutting the door behind him reluctantly.

His footsteps echoed heavily against the marble, the damages made by Dante a long time ago were covered up with the rubble of the collapsed columns. The glass roof had managed to stay together, small cracks in the glass still visible but it was holding together at least. The human sized statue of Sparda was gone, reduced to nothing but shards of stone at the other end of the large hall. Nero turned slowly as he scanned the cathedral, confused as to why his devil bringer and more importantly, the cold-hearted bastard inside it, has panicked over the demonic presence of the area if there was nothing really there.

"Huh. Freaked out over nothing." Nero lifted his devil bringer, looking over the pulsing blue flesh with a light smirk on his face. "What's wrong, Verge? Afraid of the dark now?"

"Yes, and you should be as well."

Nero felt the burst of the returning demonic energy behind him, thickening the air more than before even without the burning flames smoke. His devil bringer flickered quickly and warningly, his entire body frozen and panting in panic from just the presence of the demonic being behind him. The young devil hunter had the urge to run, too distracted by the ominous presence to determine whether it was him or Vergil wanting to fulfill that urge.

Despite the overwhelming screaming inside his mind not to look behind him, Nero turned his head to look over the shoulder slowly. He caught the sight of three red orbs swirling with power before he felt himself flung backward into the wall, three crimson spears of the demon's power pinning his arms and right leg to the wall. He gritted his teeth against the pain, shutting his eyes tightly at he felt the heat of the spikes burn the blood away before it could even drip from the wounds. The light from his devil bringer faded, going out entirely when a fourth spear shot into the limb. Nero screamed as the hide was easily broken by the devil's power, struggling against the spikes even as they burned his flesh and pierced through bone.

"I see you were not able to take control over your human side, Nelo. Pity. You may have held a slight chance if you remembered." A demonic rumble that was supposedly a chuckle came from the red orbs as Nero still attempted to get free of the burning restraints, not doing anything other than forcing the spears deeper into his flesh. "I am here to correct my mistake. Today marks the end of one of the sons of Sparda. I do not intend to leave behind a body for you to inhabit this time."

* * *

Dante pulled himself out of the water, his red coat heavy with the water and blood from the demons. He stood up and looked over the few scratches he had received from the razor sharp teeth of the smaller fish-like demons, clicking his tongue at the deep marks as they healed rapidly. Sighing softly, the experienced hunter shook his wet silver bangs out of his eyes and took a few steps forward in his soaked boots.

"Remind me to bring some extra clothes next time." Dante said, reaching back and placing a hand on the younger man's sword. "Better get you back to him soon. The kid hates it when I steal his toys-"

He stopped mid-step after the light jest, the smile dropping from his lips. He felt the power radiating from the Opera house again, stronger than the first time and oddly reminding him of a battle he had a few years ago. Dante's eyes widened when the thought crossed his mind, his heart racing as he placed the owner of the dark power to the only demon he had faced with that kind of strength.

"Shit! Nero!"

* * *

Nero felt blood drip down his chin as another set of the crimson spikes dug through his chest and into the wall behind him, biting his bottom lip to stifle his cries of pain as the demon seemed to enjoy ripping them from his throat. The glow of his devil bringer did not return, worrying him that he would not be able to trigger if he desperately needed to. The young slayer had already attempted to bring out his demon side, each time failing worse than the last as small sparks of faded blue surrounded him then nothing at all. Nero gasped and shut his eyes tightly again, more blood filling his mouth as one of the spears was removed. The dark chuckle filled his ears again, making him open his eyes and glare meekly at the three floating orbs of power.

"You're cries are different than the last time we met. It's amusing to see such a difference between your halves, Nelo."

"What? Do you get off f-from this kind of shit? And I thought...the old man was sick. By the way, the name's...Nero, not 'Nelo'." The young man breathed, surprised that one of his lungs was still willing to breath in the copper tainted air and spit out cocky remarks along with his blood. His consciousness was slipping even as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, the feat more difficult than trying to beat Dante in one of their spars. Nero did not want to find out what would happen if he were to close his eyes and let the demon do as he willed while he was out. He might not wake up if he let the darkness on the edges of his vision take him.

_Let me..._ Nero shook his head, gasping and hissing as another spear was removed from him and wondering if the loss of blood was making him hear things. The three red orbs in front of him looked him over before removing most of the spears of the burning power, leaving the three pinning the young part devil to the wall as blood dripped down his chest. _Let me take care of this or neither of us will get out of here alive._

"I'm growing tired of this. As fun as it is to tear you apart slowly, it appears that I have another Sparda to deal with now. Goodbye, Vergil." The demon chuckled before a white light slowly grew in the top orb, charging itself for what looked like the final blow.

_Let me!_

"Fine!" Nero shouted through the blood in his mouth, feeling his eyes shut and the darkness at the edges of his vision engulf him.

Mundus was knocked back by the surge of power bursting from the young man he was readying to kill, the blue glow making the demon lord hum deeply from the feeling of the familiar presence. The azure electric sparks danced around the figure by the wall as the red spears withered, the sparks and dust clearing around the young man's form slowly. Talon-ed feet clicked along the marble floor as the young hunter took a few steps forward, black, red, and blue hide covering his skin in his full triggered form. Yamato was drawn quickly from the sheath embedded in his left arm, eyes the same color as the vicious glow of his devil bringer glaring coldly from under the hood of demonic armor surrounding his head, the cracks on the softer flesh of his face prominent in the darkness of the room. The blue wings folded across his back spread as the young man's lip curled into a snarl, brandishing Yamato in his right hand.

"I believe we have some business to take care of, Mundus." The emotionless words dropped from Nero's lips, echoing heavily with his demonic side unleashed from its chains. "I hope you don't mind me asking for a rematch. This time, without your dirty tricks."

"Always the honorable one." Mundus chuckled darkly before his true form faded into view in the center of the cathedral, standing almost as tall as the glass ceiling overhead. "I suppose I could grant you a second chance, but you will soon see that it would end the same way even now, Vergil."

"We'll see about that."


	16. Bloody Interference

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Bloody Interference

* * *

Dante felt the dense power the second he set foot into the Opera house, panic making itself at home in the back of his mind as he wondered if Nero was in the clutches of the power's source. The thick air weighed heavily on his shoulders, becoming stifling as he neared the double doors that lead to the cathedral. He kept one hand on the Red Queen. Nero's sword calming him a bit as if the younger hunter was still by his side as he pulled open one of the double doors and drew the customized blade from his back.

The devil hunter had to take a step back and lift an arm up to protect himself from the surge of power that burst from behind the door as soon as he opened it. Dante opened his eyes as soon as he could, his eyes widening when his worst fear stood in the center of the cathedral. He could only see the tall figure of Mundus in the darkness, lit by the white and red light of his own attacks and nothing else but a flash of a blue blur was visible around the demon lord's body. Sounds of metal meeting stone and flesh echoed around the area, the glass roof shattering around the two figures as an attack was deflected and thrown towards the fragile ceiling.

Dante stepped into the large hall quickly, glancing around for any sign of Nero as he kept the battle in front of him in the corner of his eye. The battle against Mundus could wait but the elder hunter did not know if Nero could, the thoughts of what the demon lord could do to the younger man entering his mind as his hand tightened on the handle of the Red Queen. He did not find any sign that Nero had even been there until the flash of blue slashed its sword in a powerful arch at Mundus and dashed behind the demon king. Dante finally caught the full sight of the blue and black devil, one of its spread wings scorched horribly by the white fire Mundus threw at it. Yamato was drawn in its right hand, the demonic flesh of the arm and his own sword sitting on the blue demon's back immediately telling Dante who it was.

"Nero?" Dante asked, confusion and worry sinking into his chest as he looked over the blood running down the side of the blue demon's body. Its face remained expressionless as it turned back to its opponent, ignoring the older man completely as Mundus recovered from the strike of the demonic blade.

The demon lord growled in anger as the stone of his left shoulder crumbled slightly from the hit, turning back to Vergil only to catch sight of Dante standing at the door of the cathedral with a sword in hand. Mundus recalled the time he had faced the devil hunter before, narrowing his three eyes at his own defeat in the past and crossing his heavy stone arms across the empty hole in his chest. Vergil caught what the demon lord was doing as a mass of darkness swirled around Mundus, baring his teeth at the cowardly act of the retreat.

"Ignore him! Your fight is with me! He changes nothing!" Vergil hissed even as the form of the devil king faded. The three red eyes arching with the intense power of the demon lord only remained for a deep chuckle to echo along the marble and columns of the cathedral before Mundus disappeared entirely. "Get back here and continue our fight, Mundus!"

"Nero?" Vergil glanced over his shoulder as Dante took a few steps closer to him, caution and confusion apparent in the devil hunter's sky blue eyes. The demon let out a short cold laugh as he placed Yamato back into the sheath embedded in his left arm, not bothering to face the other.

"Must you interfere, brother? I would have been done with tormenting your mate with my presence if you had let us finish our battle." Vergil glared at the opposite wall, regaining his composure as he heard the sword the younger twin was holding scrape across the marble floor, the tip scratching the plate of demonic armor on his back as he could almost hear Dante gritting his teeth. "The boy is fine. He only allowed me to take control to fight Mundus again. Wipe that foolish look off your face, Dante. Your mate is alive."

"Vergil. Whatever your plotting, leave Nero out of it. I'm not going to let you drag him into your twisted vision of ruling the demon world or whatever the hell your planning now!" Dante's grip on the red leather handle of the younger man's sword tightened as he pressed the blade more against his brother's back, avoiding drawing blood in case Nero could feel the wound as well. Vergil took a step forward, turning his body just enough to grab the blade of the Red Queen and lower the sword.

"Calm yourself, brother. I merely want to finish the battle I was meant to win. After I do, the boy can do as he wants with this body." Dante narrowed his eyes as he met the light blue glow of Nero's trigger.

"You honestly can't think you can win against Mundus just by fighting him again. You lost the first time, Verge. What's going to change that? What can you possibly tell me that won't make me think that you'll kill Nero in the process and go back to your old ways?" Dante growled, forcing the sword out of Vergil's hand and pointing it to the demonic hide on his brother's chest. The older twin just stood there, face expressionless but still resembling Nero faintly and making Dante swallow heavily at raising the sword at the younger man.

"Would you rather kill us here? You know where to thrust that sword to end it so why hold back? Like you said, I may drag the boy down with me to hell. Or better yet, force me from him and watch Mundus rip both of us apart. It's clear he does not want any part of me to exist further." Vergil watched Dante's face contort into anger before the devil hunter sighed heavily and lowered the sword, looking away and staring at the open double doors to the cathedral as the metal clinked against the marble floor. "I thought as much." The dark slayer smirked coldly before detriggering, leaving Nero in his place.

Dante dropped the younger hunter's sword and caught Nero before he could collapse to the marble floor, holding the unconscious ex-order member to his wet chest tightly and ignoring the blood that was smearing across his clothes and arms. He muttered the younger man's name into the snowy strands of hair that he buried his face into, ignoring the ocean water dripping off of him and onto Nero as he swore that he would not allow Vergil to take him away. The devil hunter would see the human world fall and die before he would let anything pry Nero from his arms.

* * *

"The people in this town are ridiculous. First opening a gate to the underworld then going so far as to summon the king of the demon world himself. Maybe it's a good thing everything is burning down." Lady stretched as she reloaded her guns from taking down a few Angelos. Trish stood beside her with her hands on her hips, scanning the surroundings as they arrived at the broken bridge near the Opera house. "Is it still leaking power?" The blond shook her head at the question before looking down at the sitting brunette.

"We should see how Dante and Nero are. I think Mundus is gone for now." Trish offered a hand to help the younger woman up, Lady taking it with hesitation as she stood and adjusted Kalina Ann on her back.

"Right. Ready to jump?"

* * *

Dante had moved from the cathedral into the actual Opera house, sitting on one of the intact pews with Nero still in his arms. He watched the younger man sleep, still blind to the blood dripping down Nero's face and body as his demon side forced him to just stay there and cling to his mate. He tightened his grip on the younger man in his arms as he heard the front double doors open, burying his face into the ex-order member's neck and running a hand through the silver hair on the younger man's head again. Lady and Trish entered the circular room, the brunette glancing around the area and finding Dante quickly.

"There you are. We had to look everywhere for you guys! Not to mention the hordes of demons that kept throwing themselves at us." Lady started, walking over to the two hunters as Trish stood guard at the door in case more demons decided to crash the party. The younger woman scowled when Dante did not say anything to her, her frown deepening when she noticed the amount of blood pooling on the floor and pew. She moved a little closer and noticed Nero's injuries, a faint glow of red burning around the wounds in his wrists and thigh that prevented the skin from healing itself. "We better get him out of here. It doesn't look like that demon king wanted him to just walk away unharmed."

Lady jumped suddenly when she reached out towards Nero, her wrist caught in a crushing grip as a threatening growl slipped from Dante's throat. His red rimmed blue eyes on her whispering death threats if she moved any closer to his mate. Trish glanced over at the sound of the deep growl, her eyes widening when she noticed Lady wincing and Dante threatening to crush her wrist. The blond rushed over, slamming Luce into the older man's temple and forcing Dante to let go of Lady's wrist.

"What the hell, Dante?" Trish asked, standing between the brunette and the glaring man with her hands on her hips. She saw the same red glow along Nero's wounds as Lady had, knowing that Dante had probably stopped Mundus from killing the younger man and was stuck in a protective attitude towards Nero. "We are here to help you! Now get over your demon instincts and let us stop Nero's bleeding or it will be your fault when he's dead!" Dante looked over to see Lady rubbing her bruised wrist lightly, sighing and standing up with Nero in his arms.

"Let's go then. I don't want any demons popping up right now and I'm getting sick of coming back here. Bet Nero is too." The elder man glanced down and the younger hunter in his arms before glancing over at Lady. "Sorry. Lost my head for a moment." Lady laughed nervously as they exited the Opera house and made their way towards the harbor.

"For a moment, I thought I was going to lose mine." The brunette jested, leaping across the broken part of the bridge with Trish and Dante following quickly. "Trish told me about Mundus. Apparently, the new Order wanted to be like the last and open a gate to the demon world. Guess luck wasn't on their side because Mundus took the chance to get out."

"We searched the entire town." Trish said, keeping her guns in her hands just in case Lady and herself had missed a few Angelos on their way in. "No one is left. The only inhabitants left are demons and the Order's Angelos. The fires and demons wiped out everyone else."

"And that's why I want out of here as fast as possible. There's got to be at least one person left that has something good to say about this place." Dante looked down at Nero again as they past the buildings of the city, the fires slowly burning out to leave just a scorched shell of the once peaceful city. The older hunter desperately wanted to run a hand through the younger man's silver hair, noticing some black soot and red blood smeared on the lightly colored strands.

After a few minutes of walking, the four devil hunters found the intact boat the two women had brought, the demonic fish dead thanks to Dante. Trish helped Dante set Nero in the boat as Lady pulled out the keys to the small vessel, offering to drive and starting the boat when everyone was inside. The older man sat down on one of the white seats, moving so Nero's head was resting in his lap and resisting the urge to growl when the blond woman looked over the ex-order member's wrist carefully. Trish let go of the younger slayer's hand when she noticed the death glare she had been getting from the older male, backing off and moving to sit next to Lady as they left the harbor.

Dante sighed and closed his eyes, trying calm his devil half before he seriously injured one of the women helping him take Nero back to the office. The combined thoughts of Vergil wanting to use the younger hunter's body to fight a losing battle against Mundus and the demon lord wanting to destroy every fragment of his brother pushing his demon side to the point of trying anything and everything to keep Nero in his arms and not a grave. All Dante had been worrying about before was whether or not they would get to their honeymoon soon, but now, he was worried if he would even get to go home with his mate or if he was heading home with Vergil.

"Dante..." Nero stirred in his sleep when Dante ran a hand through his hair, a soft smile appearing on his face. His voice was back to normal, the dark echo of the younger man's devil side gone. Dante let out a sigh of relief, a small amount of the weight on his shoulders fading but they still sagged with the thought of possibly loosing the man in his lap. "Love you, old man."

"Love you too, Nero." Dante leaned down and kissed the younger man softly, pulling away when he tasted the coppery tang of blood on Nero's lips. The ex-order member quickly fell back asleep with the elder's hand gently raking through his hair, making Dante swear at himself internally for not killing Mundus on Mallet island a few years ago.


	17. Shy Fortuna Punk Vs Slutty Old Man

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: A Shy Fortuna Punk Vs. A Slutty Old Man

* * *

Nero groaned lightly in his sleep, the soft ache in his body making itself known as he started to sir from the confines of his deep sleep. He shifted onto his side, feeling sleek leather under one of his cheeks as he nuzzled the fabric and tried to convince himself to sleep just a bit longer. He hissed when he felt a hand grab his wrist, opening his eyes and glancing down to see Trish kneeling down next to him and wrapping bandages over one of the large cuts Mundus had given him. The blond woman looked up at the noise and smiled apologetically, letting go of the hand after she had finished wrapping the white gauze around his wrist.

"Hey, kid." Nero glanced up at the source of the voice, noticing that the sleek leather he had felt on his cheek had been the very same leather of Dante's pants. He blushed lightly as he realized that he had been nuzzling the older man's leg in his contented state, just waiting to hear the taunt Dante would make about him attempting to give the elder a blowjob in his sleep. "How are you feeling?" The younger man shifted onto his back again, wincing as he moved his right leg. He shrugged lightly in response to the question, gasping sharply and arching his back as the fabric of his shirt rubbed against his skin roughly.

Dante frowned, starting to worry again as Nero hissed softly and reached behind to grab at the cloth rubbing against his back. Carefully, he pushed the other man into a sitting position and grabbed the bottom hem of the hoodie, pulling it over the younger hunter's head and setting it on the side of the brown leather couch. He heard Nero suck in a breath as the cool air inside the office hit his skin, his eyes narrowing at the black and brown burns on the normally flawless pale skin below the younger man's shoulder blades. Dante turned to see Trish already walking towards the kitchen, most likely to get a wet cloth to cool the heavy burns.

"Damn. When did that happen?" Nero asked, glancing over his right shoulder and catching a glimpse of the burnt flesh on his back. The area under his shoulder blade was completely numb, burned enough that even the nerves were unresponsive to the pain. The brown and almost white areas around it seared deeply, sending a sharp spike of pain up his spine if even the air in the office brushed against it. He could recall the spears the large demon had thrown at him and pierced through his chest multiple times but he did not think that those things would have left such a large burned area behind.

"Must have been when Mundus burned one of your wings." Dante muttered, looked up from the darkened skin to meet questioning azure eyes. "Guess you don't remember any of that, huh?"

"Not really. I sort of blacked out after that stupid demon pinned me to the wall. That's the last thing I remember before I was lying down with my head in your lap on what felt like a boat. I don't even remember getting back here, old man." Nero said, glancing around the office of Devil May Cry just as Trish came back from the kitchen with a wet set of gauze in her hand. She handed it to Dante, smiling softly as the older man took it.

"How's Lady?" Dante asked the blond before muttering a soft warning into Nero's ear, pressing the cool cloth to the painful burns. The younger man hissed and bit his bottom lip lightly, the burning starting to subside after a few moments of the wet cloth on his skin.

"Doing better. She may have to lay off using that hand for a while though." Trish said, moving back to the kitchen where the other woman was waiting for her. "Bandages are on the table. Make sure they are tight enough that they won't rub against his back. Don't forget the cut on his thigh either."

"Yeah. I got it, Trish." Dante muttered, gently taking off the cool gauze and placing it on a new area as Nero hissed again lightly. He whispered an apology before moving up to kiss the younger man's neck.

"What happened to Lady? A demon get her?" Nero asked, blushing and scratching his nose in embarrassment at the older man's new tactic of distracting him from the pain.

"You could say that. My demon half didn't like her reaching out to touch you when you were unconscious. Found out when we got back here that I managed to fracture her right wrist pretty badly. I know I'm going to be paying for that soon." Dante chuckled lightly, moving the gauze again as he nipped lightly at the sensitive spot under Nero's ear.

The other slayer let out a low moan of a mix between of pain and pleasure at the combined actions, groaning as the cool gauze and the elder's lips left him. Nero straightened his back a bit more as Dante reached for the dry gauze, wrapping it around the younger man's back slowly as he made sure not to move the bandages against the slowly healing skin too much. Dante wrapped his arms around Nero's waist when he was done carefully pulling him closer and kissing the younger hunter's neck again.

"We should head up stair to wrap up the last one. Unless your fine with taking your pants off in front of Lady and Trish." Dante smirked when he noticed the darkened red on the ex-order member's cheeks, feeling a elbow hit him in the stomach lightly. He chuckled and kissed Nero on the side of his neck again, helping the other stand up from the brown leather couch. "Careful, kid. Mundus attacked you with enough power to stop your healing a bit. You might not be able to stand on your leg very well."

"I'm fine, old man." Nero breathed, taking the arm the older demon hunter had around his waist off. He took a few steps toward the stairs, wondering why the other man was so worried until a sharp pang ran up his right leg. Arms caught him before he could fall to the wooden and tiled floor, his breathing coming out in sharp pants from the unexpected jolt of pain.

Dante put one of his arms around his shoulder, helping him walk up the stairs and into the bedroom without injuring himself further. The older man closed the door to the room as soon as he had placed Nero on the bed, locking it after a moment of thought and returning to the younger man's side. Nero was already unbuttoning his pants, a dark purple spot clear on the ripped edges of his denim pants as blood pooled on the deep wound that ran through his entire thigh. Dante kneeled down in front of the other hunter, helping Nero pull down the denim without irritating the wound. The older slayer paused at seeing a rip in the end of the blue pair of boxers the younger man wore, clicking his tongue in a mocking manner.

"Another pair ripped, kid? Keep this up and neither of us will have any boxers left." Dante grinned as he kissed above the torn silk, the blush and sexy glare not leaving the other man's face. "Hmm, on second thought, I might like that. I could get you undressed a lot faster." He chuckled as the glared sharpened and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the younger demon slayer's lips, the copper taste finally fading from them now that Nero was awake. Dante sighed after smirking at the glare from the other man and quickly dressing the wound, sitting down heavily next to Nero. "Guess it's going to be a while before we get that honeymoon. Can't the demon world just take a week off so I can put all these great thoughts to good use."

"Great thoughts, huh? I'm surprised you can even get a normal thought, old man. All those porn magazines and trips to Love Planet have turned your brain into a perverted mush." Nero jested, looking over to see a smirk that complimented the other hunter's devil side very well on Dante's face. The younger man's smile of victory fell as Dante neared him like he was hunting small prey, making him move away slowly in case the older man made good on the silent promise to pounce.

"Speaking of Love Planet. I never got to have my own bachelor party. I think you owe me one, kid." Dante moved close enough for Nero to fall backwards onto the bed trying to get away from him. The younger man suppressed a small wince as he bounced on the burns on his back, blushing as the elder slayer straddled his hips and nipped lightly at his ear.

"We go on a mission for my 'bachelor party' and you want to go to Love Planet. Figures that you would want scandalously dressed woman instead of demons." Nero muttered, trying to cool the flush on his cheeks as Dante kissed the faded mark on his neck repeatedly.

"Women? I think you have the wrong idea there, kid." Dante chuckled, sucking lightly on an unmarked area of the pale skin under his lips. His hands roamed across the bare skin under him, carefully checking for more cuts or burns before soothing tense muscles with his fingers. His smirk faded into a soft smile as Nero sighed and relaxed under him, not complaining when he massaged a little too roughly into the overworked muscles. "I would rather see you fulfill that image you got stuck in my head a while back." Nero hummed a soft questioning noise as his eyes drooped. "Seeing you spin around a pole. Maybe in just my boxers or something a little more...revealing. Hell, you could spin around it fully clothed and I would be more than willing to jump you."

"I told you I didn't want that job, jackass. It's bad enough having one old man drooling over my ass. I don't need fifty others staring at it everyday." Nero smirked for a moment as a flicker of jealousy appeared on the elder's face. "Besides, I've never been to one of those places before. I doubt I would know what to do up there."

"Well, I do have a few old friends that might be willing to teach you, kid. We could get a nice private room, just for us, and you could show me everything you learn from them." Dante winked before pecking the younger man on the lips softly.

"If you're so keen on the idea, why don't you do it yourself and let me watch." Nero breathed, smirking as he unbuckled Dante's shirt and pulled it off along with the red leather coat. The older man hummed softly in thought as he was slowly undressed by his mate, stopping Nero when he felt hands undoing his belt and leaning in close to the younger hunter's ear.

"I could, but I don't know if you could handle all of this-" Dante ground his clothed hips against Nero's, forcing a suppressed gasp from the ex-order member's throat. "-grinding up against that pole instead of you."

"Bet I could handle it better than you, old man. You can't go a day without touching my ass. I doubt you would be able to hold back when I'm willing to let you do anything to it." Nero arched his back ground his hips teasingly against the other hunter's, wincing visibly when he put too much of his weight on the burned part of his shoulder blade.

"Well, if everything stays peaceful for a bit longer, we'll have to see who wins when you're all healed. It'll be a shy Fortuna punk verses-"

"A slutty old man. I wonder who will be able to keep it in their pants longer." Nero smirked victoriously as if he had already won the small competition. Dante snorted softly with a smile before kicking off his pants, forgetting when the younger demon slayer had managed to take off his belt and unzip them. He grabbed Nero, careful not to touch the bandaged burns as he pulled the other man under the thick covers before he could protest.

"Like I said, we'll see later, kid." Dante closed his eyes and nuzzled the soft silver hair under his chin as Nero shifted so he was close enough to rest his head against his chest. The elder smirked after a minute of silence, moving his hands from the younger man's lower back to his sexy pert ass and groping the other boldly. Not a second later did he feel talons sinking into one of his arms, drawing a little blood as Dante chuckled but did not move his hands. Nero removed his devil bringer's talons from the older slayer's skin after a moment, rolling his eyes and snuggling back into Dante's warm body.

"Damn pervert."


	18. Action Movies

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Action Movies

* * *

The office of Devil May Cry was quiet in the late hours of the day, the little rays of sunlight pouring in from outside the snow frosted windows disappeared as the sky grew darker and dusk made itself known to the icy city. Nero sat on the worn leather couch by the staircase, his head resting in his human hand as he dozed off lightly. It had been a rather uneventful day at the devil hunting office, mainly fulled with Dante disappearing in and out of the office to survey the area for any signs of demons or Mundus.

The older man never left for more than an hour, making Nero question how much area he was actually covering if he forced himself to return to check on the younger hunter, every hour on the hour. Dante had brushed off the frequent checking in on Nero as making sure the other slayer's wounded back was alright. The younger man did not fall for it, knowing something was up as he caught sight of Dante being a little too trigger happy with two minor demons that had the worst timing to spawn down the street from Devil May Cry.

Nero felt his eyes fall shut again, having no choice but to rest and let himself heal from the wounds he could not remember receiving. He heard the heavy wooden doors open and close, a rough sigh echoing in the office soon after telling him that Dante was back to check on him yet again. The young hunter cracked open an eye to glance at the rusty old clock on the wall near the bar, noticing that it was an hour ago exactly that Dante had checked on him last. He closed his eye again, choosing to ignore the strange behavior instead of questioning it like every other time the other man had entered the office. He heard the older man take off his heavy equipment, the soft rustle of leather whispering in his sensitive ears as Dante took off his red coat. The elder walked over to him, sighing through his nose before slumping onto the couch next to him and lying down so he was on his back with his head in Nero's unoccupied lap.

"How you doing, kid? You're quieter than earlier." Nero opened his eyes and glanced down to meet Dante's sky blue orbs, smiling at the other man and moving to stretch out a crick in his human arm. He felt a yawn nearly slip, wondering why he was so tired when he had been doing nothing the entire day.

"Just tired, I guess. It's been really boring just sitting around here all day. I still don't see why I had to miss going on missions today. I told you several times that I'm perfectly fine, old man." Nero complained lightly, letting the arm that had been propping his head up fall onto the couch arm next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to your back, kid. It's going to take at least another day for you to recover from that so don't even try to convince me to go on any missions tomorrow either." Dante smirked, relaxing into the denim covered lap and humming softly in content with the comfort. "If you're so bored, you could pop in a movie or something to watch. That T.V. over there may not look like much but at least it can turn on." The elder reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the ancient remote and clicking the power button. The television screen remained it's dark gray color. "Hmm. Oh, right. I forgot to get batteries for this. Oh well."

Dante threw the remote lazily at the television, smacking the panel on the side of the screen hard enough to nearly make the entire thing fall from the large box it sat upon. The screen finally sprung to life, revealing a hazy screen filled with nothing but small colorful dots dancing back and forth as they attempted to get a signal.

"Never got cable or anything. I'm usually never here enough to even think about turning on this piece of junk." Dante said, groaning as he forced himself up and headed towards his desk. He opened one of the drawers, rummaging around until he found a small box and removed the black VCR tape from its obscure paper cover. "Have a few movies still in here. Most of them are action but I don't think you would want to watch anything like those long romance films."

"Action, huh? That tape looks almost as old as you are, old man. What's the title?" Nero asked, watching Dante move to the box the television sat upon and blow dust off of the old VCR player. The older man shrugged as he popped it in and hit the play button, the screen dancing and flickering before the image decided to finally focus into a solid blue color.

"Don't know. It was chipped off when I first got it and the first minute was cut off. Guess that's what you get when you buy something in a sale bin." Dante lied back down on the couch after flipping off the lights in the office, resting his head on the younger man's lap again as the movie started. "I know you'll like it though. I've watched it about seven times and I still do."

Nero glanced up from Dante to the screen, leaning back carefully on his burned back and wondering what kind of action film the older man had picked up. Like the other slayer had said, the first scene came up quickly without a title, introduction of characters, or anything. Two fairly attractive men were on the screen, talking to each other in what looked to be an apartment or some place like that. Nero raised an eyebrow when the two started flirting rather openly with each other after a few minutes, wondering if it was some sort of independent action film with a gay romance plot in it. He was further confused when one of the men took off his shirt quickly after the two men fell into silence, shoving the smaller man onto the bed behind them roughly. It finally clicked in Nero's head when the taller man climbed onto the other and started to unzip his pants hastily while kissing the life out of the man under him.

"This isn't an action movie..." Nero started, gasping and tearing his eyes away from the screen when he felt his own pants becoming unzipped. "Dante!"

"It's an action movie, kid. You just didn't ask what kind of action." Dante smirked, a hand roaming between Nero's denim covered thighs as the other pushed up the hoodie he was wearing. A hot mouth placed sloppy kisses and licks along his abs, making Nero bite his lip in order to stifle the soft moans he knew he would make. "Shouldn't you be watching? We don't want to waste a good porno now, do we? I know how it ends so I don't mind missing it, but since this is the first time you've seen it..." Dante continued his kisses, rubbing a palm over the growing bulge in the silk boxers containing the younger man's cock and moving his mouth closer to it. "Ever seen a porno before, Nero? I doubt that sheltered city had any place to buy them."

"Why watch it when you can do it?" Nero asked breathlessly as the older hunter grabbed the silk boxers between his teeth and pulled them down until the warm air of the office brushed against his erection. Dante chuckled lightly, kissing his young mate on the lips before moving back down and giving the pulsing flesh a long lick so it was fully hard.

"From what I remember, you were a virgin when we first fucked too. That had to be one boring town out there, kid."

"Yeah...Demons kept my mind off things like this. Now I can't look at one without...remembering all the times you've screwed me while you were triggered. It's fucking annoying to fight with a ragging hard on, you stupid bastard." Nero groaned as his insult was rewarded with another swipe of that talented wet tongue along his cock. A loud masculine moan from the television's speakers informed the two hunters that the men in the video were doing the same as them. Nero could not help put glance at the screen, feeling his cheeks heat up when he caught sight of the taller man sucking the man on the bed off like there was no tomorrow.

"Heh. Want me to do the same to you or just skip the formalities and fuck you through the wall?" Dante breathed heatedly against the wet hard flesh of the younger man's cock, making Nero buck his hips up at the teasing puff of air.

"I don't care, Dante. Just do something." Nero gasped and let his head hit the leather of the couch behind him as the hot tongue swirled around the head of his erection, the older hunter's mouth following soon after. He peered up at the television, knowing Dante was watching him and hissing at the sweet suction that made his back arch and ache as he shifted the burned skin. The elder pulled away after a moment, moving off the couch and onto his knees in front of Nero so he had better access to the younger man's stiff cock. The blissful mouth was back on the younger slayer's erection again before he even had the breath to complain about Dante moving away the first time, a deep moan escaping his mouth instead of a rude question. Dante glanced up through the few strands of silver hair that blocked his vision, bobbing his head down once before pulling off the other hunter's arousal.

"You alright, kid?" He asked in a husky voice, leaning up to kiss the younger man's forehead as he noticed Nero flinching whenever he arched his back to his touch. "Your back still bothering you?"

"It's fine, old man. What's bothering me is the fact that you stopped." Nero bucked his hips up, groaning when a gloved hand wrapped around him and gave a few lazy strokes. His soft panting was being drowned out by the loud moans coming from the movie on the small television but Dante could care less about the cheap porno now.

"I don't want to do anything that will hurt you, kid."

"I told you I was fine." Nero said softly, grabbing the back of Dante's head and pulling the other into a deep kiss. He moaned at the taste of his own bittersweet precum on the older man's tongue, feeling the hand on his groin pick up its pace as Dante gave in to just enjoying what Nero was letting him do to him. Their tongues dueled between and in each other's mouths, craving more of the unique flavor of the other man's mouth and groaning at the contact. "Dante...Can we turn that off or...s-something?" Nero asked when they pulled away for air, letting out a sigh of pleasure as the older man's free hand slid up his shirt and tweaked one of his nipples lightly.

"Not enjoying it, kid?" Dante asked as he felt the ex-order member tug and undo the belts of his holsters across his chest, letting the black leather and the twin guns still inside fall down his back and onto the tiled floor at the foot of the couch. A soft smirk crossed Nero's lips as he brushed them over Dante's kiss bruised ones.

"It's not that. I just want to look at you naked, not two guys who I don't even know the names of."

"Aw, I'm touched, kid." Dante chuckled, moving back down so he was on his knees in front of the younger man. "Guess I should give you a reason for missing out on the movie. After all, it's all my fault you won't know the ending."

"You'll have to show me how it ends then, old man." Nero smirked, the spark of lust in the younger hunter's eyes making the corner of Dante's lips pull up into a mirror of the expression.

"Hmm, I might have a hard time doing that." The older man unzipped his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it at the television. The black fabric landed on the top of the small screen, covering the two men who had just stopped fucking do to the door of the apartment opening. "They get interrupted and three other guys join in on the fun."

Dante winked as Nero's cheeks tinted red at the thought, taking advantage of the distraction to rid Nero of his pants completely. He moved between the younger man's legs as they spread for him, giving a tender lick to a firm thigh and creating a warm wet trail along the pallid skin. His teeth gently scraped at the other man's pulse in his upper inner thigh, a wanton moan pleading for him to go further reaching his ears and making his leather pants tighten around his own groin.

"Dante..." The elder smiled softly at the gasp of his name, the soft noise nearly a plea for Dante to continue and touch Nero. Not one to disappoint, Dante leaned in and flicked his tongue across the small slit on the top of the younger man's erection, ripping a moan out of the man on the couch as well as a little more of the bittersweet precum. "Stop teasing me, you perverted old man."

"But I like seeing you so flustered, Nero..." Dante purred the ex-order member's name, drawing it out in a groan as he watched a shutter of ecstasy ran through the younger man at the husky way he said his name. "It reminds me of how inexperienced you were before we first fucked and I ruined all that sexy innocence."

"Shut up." The flush darkened on Nero's cheeks as a hand ran up his thigh, a finger lightly tracing his balls with a feather light touch. He arched his burned back, biting his lip to stifle the light pang of pain and shutting his eyes as he tried to keep his panting quiet.

Dante drank in the sight greedily, dipping his head down to lap at the younger hunter's cock again before taking the tip into his mouth. He let Nero buck up into the soft suction without any restraint, marveling and appreciating how much control the younger man managed to use so he would not hurt the elder's throat. He wanted to smirk, wanted to force that fragile control to break. He bobbed his head to meet the subtle thrusts of Nero's hips, hearing a deep groan above him at the action. A clawed hand tangled into his hair, human nails digging into the brown leather of the couch and making it protest at the harsh treatment.

"Please, Dante...D-Don't tease me like this." Dante felt his eyes droop, not willing to close them as he gazed up to see Nero throw his head back. He took more of the aching erection into his mouth, using his free hand that was not playing with the younger man's balls to free his own erection from the tight confines of the skintight leather. The older man moaned as the warm air hit his fully hard cock, forcing a similar sound from Nero's lips as he sucked a little harder around the flesh in his mouth. He wrapped the free hand around himself, giving himself a teasingly light stroke as the fingers of his hand trailed lower.

Nero gasped sharply as he felt a finger enter him, his breath starting to get away from him as Dante increased the suction around his cock in order to take away some of the pain from the lack of lube. He bucked his hips desperately into the moist heat around him, wanting and needing more but he did not think the other devil hunter would fuck him due to his burnt back. He was probably lucky that he had convinced Dante to go this far. Glancing down, the younger slayer's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dante stroking himself while he sucked him off, their eyes meeting before Nero threw his head back again in pleasure.

"Fuck..." He breathed, the soft moan following after breaking into a shout of pure bliss as Dante quickly found the spot inside him that made stars flicker behind his eyelids. He thrust himself onto the single finger inside of him, licking at his drying lips before moaning desperately again when the more experienced hunter took all of his erection into his mouth and stroked the underside lovingly with his hot tongue.

Dante was beginning to lose it with the way Nero was writhing and moaning under him, trying to keep himself calm by only stroking himself a little but the tightness of the other man's ass around his finger and the taste of the leaking precum were almost enough to drive Dante over the edge. He could never figure out why the little spitfire of a lover he had made him react in such a way but he loved every minute of it despite it. He continued to finger and press against Nero's prostate roughly while sucking harshly on the younger man's throbbing cock, humming to heighten the sensation for his ever-willing, sexy mate that lay writhing on the light brown leather.

"Dante..." Nero moaned softly as a second finger entered him and groaned after in disappointment as he felt the older man's hot mouth leave his erection. His back arched more as the two fingers nailed his prostate harder.

"Say my name again, Nero." Dante whispered, moving up the younger hunter's body so his hot breath brushed against the sensitive spot under Nero's ear as he spoke. The ex-order member gasped sharply as he felt a hand wrap around his erection and Dante's, stroking them hard and slow together. He wanted to open his eyes to see the other man's face but the pleasure the older slayer was giving him would not let him.

"Dante."

"Again." The elder demanded, rewarding Nero with a hard thrust to his prostate every time he complied with the request. His younger mate forced his azure eyes open, meeting his and practically purring.

"D-Dante!" Nero's breath hitched in his throat, blocking the scream of pure ecstasy that wanted to escape his lips as Dante's finger's hit his prostate again. His back arched to the point of causing real pain from his burns, only making the pleasure stand out more against it as his lips parted into a silent scream. He came across their chests thickly, the elder's hand not stopping even as Dante hit his own limit from watching Nero come undone and cum beneath him.

The room was quiet besides the two demon slayer's panting and slowly calming heartbeats, the movie on the small television having finished under the black fabric of the elder's shirt a few minutes before the two men had reached the peak of their orgasm. Dante slowly leaned up from his slumped position over Nero, letting go of their cocks and licking his fingers clean of their combined essence. He glanced back at the other hunter as he pulled his fingers out of Nero's still tight entrance, smiling brightly until he noticed a wince from the younger man.

"Nero?" Dante asked worriedly as he cupped the side of Nero's face with his licked clean hand. "Did I hurt you, kid?"

"No. Sorry. It just agitated my back a bit." Nero groaned as he sat up, used to the slight ache in his lower body but not liking the new one in his right shoulder blade. "I'll be fine." Dante hummed softly, pecking Nero on the lips lightly before standing and holding a hand out to help the other man up.

"Better let me take a look at it again. After that, I think it's time for a nice shower and an early nap. Killing demons and having sex all day is exhausting." Dante smiled as Nero took his hand, loving how the younger man looked a bit sleepy after their rough activities. The ex-order member stood up, rubbing his eyes as the hoodie he wore slid down just barely enough to cover himself.

"I felt like I just woke up before you came back, old man." He said, leaning heavily on the older man as the prospect of sleep was starting to sound really good at the moment. Dante chuckled softly and gently nuzzled the younger man's hair, guiding him to the stairs with an arm around his waist.

"Come on, kid. Let's clean you up and into bed before you pass out on me."


	19. Life and Death

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

I apologize for the late update again! I was feeling low on inspiration. v.v

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Life or Death

* * *

Nero sighed in his light sleep, cuddling closer to the warmth of the older slayer as he pulled the red comforter over his cold bare shoulder. His brow furrowed as the cold brushed against him again, making him wonder if Dante had left the bedroom window open after their quick fuck in the shower. Attempting to ignore the chill of the air, Nero shifted closer to his mate, shivering from something other than the cold when the elder's leg brushed against his inner thigh from the action. _Damn, old man._ Nero thought, relaxing even as the words crossed his mind.

He woke a few minutes later, his devil bringer tingling oddly and forcing him to check on it. Nero opened his eyes and pulled away from Dante slightly, moving to lift his arm from under the sheets but it refused to obey him._ Oh, come on. Don't do this again._ He sighed, pushing the red comforter and sheets off of him and swinging his legs off of the bed so he could sit up comfortably. The young man glanced down at his devil bringer, the soft glow of the blue flesh pulsing lightly as he glared at it.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that! It's really messed up when you control my arm like this." Nero sighed heavily as his right arm remained unresponsive when he tried to move it himself. He looked up at the clock sitting on the wooden bedside table, frowning when he noticed it was nearing three in the morning. "What the hell do you want at three in the morning-Hey!" Nero shouted suddenly when his arm thrashed out to grab the small table beside him, pulling him forward until he had the choice in either landing on the floor roughly or standing up. He chose the latter, standing quickly and glaring fiercely at the demonic limb. "What the hell?"

_Quiet or you will wake Dante._

Nero glanced over his shoulder to see the older hunter stir lightly in his sleep, the elder turning onto his back before groaning softly and continuing his light rumble of snoring. The younger man looked back at his devil bringer, the soft glow no longer flickering softly as it shone bright enough to illuminate the small table it still clung to. Nero watched as it finally let go, most likely content that the young slayer was not going to try and sit back on the mattress.

_Get the keys to his car. We have to leave..._

"The car? Where the hell are we going?" Nero said in a hushed voice, narrowing his eyes more at his devil bringer as Vergil's voice echoed inside his head.

_You do not need to know. Find the keys or I will._

Nero glared for a moment longer before moving to grab a pair of boxers and leave the bedroom, the threatening tone of Vergil's last words worrying him slightly. He headed down the staircase, walking towards the older slayer's desk without turning on any of the lights and opening a few of the drawers until he found the set of keys he normally saw Dante take when they need the car for a mission that was to far for walking distance. He picked them up with his human hand, not trusting his right arm even when he could move it again.

"Found-"

_Get dressed and get in the car. Leave your weapons. I have no use for them._

"Wait. I'm not doing anything else until you tell me where the fuck we are going!" Nero firmly planted his feet on the wooden floor in case Vergil decided to try and yank him somewhere again with the use of his devil bringer. He found himself struggling to breath not a moment later, the demonic hand wrapped tightly around his throat and threatening silently to break his neck with its strength. The young hunter grabbed the red hide covering the wrist of his own right arm, pulling on it as he tried to shake off the shock at how Vergil was suddenly attempting to strangle him.

_I told you before and I will only tell you once more. You are not a part of me. I do not need to tell you anything. Now, do as I say or I will make you!_

Nero felt his right arm let go of his throat, inhaling gulps of air when he could finally breathe again. He glared down at his arm again, opening his mouth to yell at Vergil when he suddenly felt the sharp tingling sensation again in his left arm. His eyes widened when his devil bringer and left hand moved on their own, the blue talons of his demonic hand curling around the ring on his middle finger.

"Don't you dare, you fucking bastard!" Nero attempted to make it let go of the ring Dante had given him, angrily baring his teeth as he knew what Vergil was threatening to do.

_I have found a way to control you and will use it if I am forced to. Now, get dressed and into the car!_

"Fine." Nero gritted his teeth as the words slipped out of his mouth, feeling his arms relax as they came under his control again. He moved back into the bedroom, grabbing some clothes and hurriedly shoving them on. The young hunter hesitated as he past his sword and revolver on his way out of the room, wondering if he could really just leave them there and trust that Vergil would not let him be harmed. Another warning from Vergil echoed in his mind, urging him to move downstairs and out of the office again.

Nero glanced quickly at Dante's sleeping form on the bed, a pang of guilt hitting him as he closed the door and headed back into the office. The young demon slayer stopped completely as he opened one of the heavy wooden doors that led outside, watching the cloudy night sky and the small wisps of snow falling from it and onto the snow covered street. He bit his bottom lip as he clutched at the unopened door's frame with his left hand.

"We'll be back before Dante wakes up, right?" Nero asked, ignoring the chill of the wind that flooded the office through the open door. He frowned at the silence that followed his question, holding the door tighter in his human hand and narrowing his eyes at the dark night sky. "I'm not leaving. I don't care what you fucking say, I'm not going to leave if it makes Dante think I'm not going to come back!"

_Fine._

Nero felt his eyes shut of their own accord, darkness swallowing him as soon as they shut. Azure sparks danced along his skin before they surged from him in a large wave of power, slamming the wooden doors loudly against the brick walls and even cracking the thick wood of one of them from the force. Black, red, and blue hide covered every inch of the pale skin as Vergil forced the young man to trigger fully. The demon glanced down at Yamato as it sat comfortably in the sheath of demonic armor on his left arm, letting a cold smirk cross his lips as he took control.

"I will leave for you." Vergil said, spreading the blue wings sprouting from his back and looking over them thoughtfully. "I suppose I did not need you to find the keys after all. It would have been much less troublesome if I had just ignored you altogether now that I think about it." He carelessly dropped the car keys to the floor, pausing as he caught the glimmer of silver on one of the claws of his left hand. "Perhaps the two of you do truly belong together. You are both fools that get in my way no matter my goal."

The cold demon felt resistance in the back of his mind as he wrapped his talons around the shape of the ring again, pushing it away violently as he tore the silver ring off his finger and threw it to the tiled floor. It clinked almost sadly against the floor before rolling a short distance and landing on its side alone in the center of the office. Vergil narrowed his eyes at the small voice inside his mind, screaming at him for taking it off and struggling to free itself. He overpowered the small shout of Nero's conscious, hearing a scream of pain as he forced it to stay quiet.

"It was either this or let my foolish brother's selfishness kill both of us. Mundus wants me dead and that includes you as well. He doesn't understand that you are no longer part of me and I plan on fixing that." Vergil spoke as he felt the struggling subside inside his mind, the anger there still burning in his skull. "I must finish the battle that started ten years ago. I don't care if you understand why, all I need is for you to let me finish it. Mundus is waiting and I can not allow Dante to interrupt again or we both will die."

_So you're just going to let him think I left him? Just so you can finish this stupid fucking battle?_

"I could care less what becomes of your relationship with my brother. My only concern is defeating Mundus."

_You cold-hearted son of a-Ah!_

"Silence. I'm growing tired of your insults, boy. Be grateful that I don't just destroy you and take back my body." Vergil walked out of the office and into the snow covered street, spreading his large wings as he glanced up at the half full moon hidden behind the thick clouds in the night sky. "I could do that now. I can regain control over this body." He waited a moment, hearing nothing and smirking slightly as he flapped his wings and took flight into the dark sky. "Good boy."

* * *

Dante shifted on the bed, tossing back and forth as he tried to find a comfortable position now that Nero was not cuddling against his chest. He groaned softly, regrettably waking himself up enough to reach a hand out and feel for the other man. A frown formed on his lips as his hand only met cold sheets instead of a warm shoulder. A flashback from the very night Nero had been taken away from him by Rabi crossed his mind as his eyes shot open, fear gripping him in his chest as he found himself alone in their bed. He sat up quickly, glancing around the room in a panic.

_Damn it! Calm down, Dante! For all we know, the kid could just be taking a piss right now. Calm down._ The devil hunter told himself, trying to calm down as he lied back down on the mattress. _I need to stop freaking out so much. If this keeps up, I'll be forcing Nero to let me follow him everywhere and to never leave my side for anything. He'll definitely kill me if I try to follow him into the bathroom next._

He sighed as he waited a few minutes for the younger hunter to return, glancing at the clock after a while and frowning deeply as he realized ten minutes had past. _He...He's probably downstairs getting a snack...or planning a big breakfast...at four in the morning...when I normally get up at eleven...Fuck it. Where are you, Nero? _Dante asked himself as he sat up and pulled himself out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of pants quickly, his frown deepening when he realized that Nero had not taken the boxers he had been wearing when the younger slayer had got up. _Okay...That's not normal. Maybe he just didn't feel like it...Damn it! Forget this! Where the fuck are you, Nero?_

The elder slayer opened the bedroom door quickly, glancing at the open door of the empty bathroom before rushing down the stairs and finding the office completely quiet. He stuck his head into the kitchen to find nothing there, not even the light on. The devil hunt started to feel panic tug at his chest again as he made his way into the main office again. He raised a silver eyebrow as the open front doors caught his eye, the large crack in one of them making his blue orbs narrow hesitantly. _Don't tell me..._ Dante's thought was interrupted as he took a few steps closer to the doors, stopping when he felt himself step on something hard and smooth. He tilted his head slightly before lifting his foot, his eyes widening as his heart nearly stopped for a second.

There, on the floor, was the wedding ring he had given Nero. Sitting silently on the tiled floor with a few scratches in its delicately polished silver, it looked lonely and abused.

Before Dante could stop himself, he had dropped to his knees in front of the ring. His mind was racing to find a reason why it was there as he picked it up carefully, Nero's words about never taking it off ringing inside his head. _'I haven't taken it off once and I probably never will unless my fucking hand gets cut off. I'm in love with you, idiot.' He said that but then...Why is this here? He was perfectly happy yesterday! Did I do something wrong? Fuck!_

"Nero, where are you?"


	20. Unwilling Trust

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Unwilling Trust

* * *

"Dante! This is the sixth time you've called in the last hour! No, Trish and I haven't seen Nero around at all today!" Lady sighed deeply on the other side of the phone, calming herself and quieting her yelling. "How did you upset him again?"

"I told I don't know, Lady. The kid didn't leave behind anything that would have told me where he went. Fortuna is burned to the ground and there's no part of his family that he can run to now. That only leaves him heading to your place." The devil hunter sat at his desk, head bowed with a hand running through his hair. The entire bottle of Bobby's vodka sat on the desk in front of him, empty, as he tried to think of anywhere the younger man would have gone. Nero's weapons were still upstairs in their room so that might have meant that the younger hunter would come back, but the ring the elder kept clutching in his left hand suggested otherwise.

"He doesn't even know where our place is, Dante. Why don't you lie down and wait for him to come back? He's probably just shopping or something."

"You don't understand! He left at four in the morning! Four in the fucking morning! Who the hell goes shopping at four in the fucking morning?" The older man snapped, not meaning to but it was just too much with Lady trying to convince him that Nero had just left for a normal reason when something just did not feel right.

"And you woke me up at five in the fucking morning for a stupid phone call!" Lady narrowed her eyes as she sat up in her bed, pissed that Dante was yelling at her as though everything was her fault. The devil huntress felt slender fingers pick the phone out of her hand before she could hear the return yell from the enraged hunter on the other side, looking to the spot on the bed beside her as the newly awakened Trish waited for the yelling to stop before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Calm down, Dante. You know that this isn't Lady's fault." Trish waited a moment for the heavy panting on the other line to subside, a shaky sigh making its way through the receiver even when the older man held it way from his lips. "Now, why do you think Nero ran away? It doesn't seem like him to just leave you over a silly fight. He looks like the type that would just kick your ass for it." A slow and shaky intake of air came before the elder replied.

"He...He left our wedding ring before he left. I...don't know what else to think about that, Trish." Dante swallowed thickly, his heart aching even though something seemed odd about the entire picture. "He swore that he would never take it off unless a demon cut off his damn hand and I can't smell anyone in here but him. I doubt that's what happened."

"Dante?" Trish spoke softly. The devil hunter only humming softly in response as he stared down at the wood of his dark brown desk, his eyes refusing to look up from it. "You said the office only smelt of Nero..." Dante nodded, pausing a few seconds before agreeing verbally and wondering why he would nod when the other woman could not see him for a short moment. "But Nero's not the only one in the office with you..." The older man narrowed his eyes at the oak in front of him, his eyes widening after it finally clicked.

"Verge. But wait, I thought Nero could only let him out. He's the stronger side so Vergil shouldn't be able to do anything."

"Think about it, Dante. Is he really the type to just sit around and wait for permission?" Trish asked, waiting as silence was the only answer to her question. "Dan-."

"Fuck!" Dante swore under his breath, slamming the phone as he hung up and ran up the stairs in a burst of angry speed. He pulled on a few clothes quickly, whether they were clean or not or his or Nero's, that did not matter. He grabbed his weapons, pausing mid step in his rushed movements as he spotted the younger devil slayer's revolver sitting silently on the top of the dresser. The devil hunter took a few slow steps closer, running his fingers on the intricate design of the blue rose in the silver barrel and taking in every detail of its curves created by the younger hunter himself before curling his fingers lovingly around the grip.

"I'll get you back, Nero. I don't care if I have to tear Vergil out of you, I'm not letting him drag you to hell with him." His grip tightened lightly around the silver and sapphire ring in his left hand, careful not to hurt the ring anymore than the claw marks embedded in the silver already had.

"I'm not letting Vergil take away the last thing that matters to me. Nero."

* * *

Vergil landed gracefully a few miles out of the city, the younger man inside of him remaining quiet and only struggled a little after his feet hit the ground. He folded his wings under his arms, the relaxed state looking very much like the coat the other had once worn. The demonic man glanced over the surrounding area, taking in the burnt ground and black stone with demonic writing underfoot. Nero finally spoke again, remembering the area.

_Isn't this where that Hell Gate Dante opened awhile back was? What the hell are we doing here?_

"We are going back to the demon world." Vergil kneeled down at the center of the black stone, where the sword Sparda had once sliced through the demonic circle and opened the gate. "Mundus knows that I would return to finish our battle there and I don't plan on disappointing him. Don't interrupt me during our battle and you can do as you please with this body when I am finished." He drew Yamato from the sheath embedded in his left arm, thrusting the sword into the same spot where Sparda had been. He grabbed the blade roughly with his left hand, cutting the palm deeply and hearing a hiss from Nero inside his mind as blood slid down the cold metal and into the black stone.

_Damn it. That hurts, jackass!_

"This is your body now. I don't feel any of the pain anymore unless it is your right arm that is injured." Vergil let go of the sharp blade before feeling the ground under the sword vibrate slightly and open a small portal in front of him.

_So I'm going to feel everything while you just keep fighting without so much as a wince. Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to hear before you fight the king of the fucking demon world, you-!_

"Silence. I told you already that I had enough of your petty insults. Remember that your life is still resting in my hands." Vergil growled, already predicting what the younger man was going to say.

_What makes you think that you can win anyway? Isn't he the most powerful demon in the underworld?_ Nero asked, feeling like he was tugging on chains when he spoke, the cold restraints restricting him from taking back control of his own body. It felt as if they were constricting him slowly when he struggled against them, wondering if the older demon had felt the same sensation when locked away in his devil bringer. The freezing chains tightening around him as the other grew angry at him again.

"For your sake, you should be hoping that I am the winner. Otherwise, both of us will die by Mundus' hands." Vergil said, his voice coming out in a very cold tone as he stepped through the portal. A feeling similar to cold water enveloping him before he stepped out of it and into the thick air of the demon world, the small portal closing behind him immediately after he passed through it.

The small portal led to a very different area of the underworld, one where Nero had not been before. The walls of the cave-like tunnels throbbed like the soft beating of a heart, each covered in a slimy red substance that only added to the image of being inside a large body. Vergil disregarded the unusual area, ignoring the small tendrils sprouting from a few areas in the walls that attempted to attach themselves to his body. Nero wanted to cringe as he fully felt the small sticky suction from the mouth of one of the wet tendrils that had succeeded in latching itself to one of Vergil's wings. The demon merely yanked it off, continuing down the twisting tunnels as if it were a normal occurrence to him. No demons besides Vergil himself were in sight, making Nero wonder why they had not been attacked yet.

"He's waiting for us." Vergil explained quietly, his eyes glancing around the flesh of the tunnels in front of him as he made his way deeper into the heart of the underworld.

_You make it sound like we're walking into a trap._ Nero huffed, his mind suddenly trailing back to the ring they had left at the office. He missed the lack of reply to his statement, too distracted by the thought of a heartbroken Dante sitting alone in the office. His own chest gave off a pang of guilt, wanting more than anything to return to the older hunter and sooth the elder devil slayer's broken heart but Vergil would not let him do that, at least not now. _Do you...hate that Dante and I are together?_

"I could care less what my brother does with others." Vergil paused when the path split into two tunnels glancing down each before taking the one on the left and climbing closer to where he could feel the devil king was waiting.

_I know. You keep telling me that. How about an honest answer? That mask of yours doesn't work as well when I can't see it._ Nero trailed off, the chains that he felt around him tightening again as a spike of fear flickered in his mind. Vergil stopped suddenly, standing still and not even moving to tear off a tiny tendril that had latched onto his left arm. The younger man knew that he had crossed a line somehow, wondering if the demon would really follow through with the threat to completely eradicate him from his own body. To his surprise, the chains loosened after a moment.

"...I am glad. My brother finally has someone else to chase after rather than me. If he follows me to hell this time, it will only be for you. I could stay here this time and he might just let me so long as you go back to the human world with him." Vergil yanked his arm away from the tendril sucking lightly on it, restarting his delayed journey deeper into the demon world. "I left that ring to stall him. Knowing how foolish he can be, he might already be on his way here." The blue demon watched as the flesh covered walls curled back as he kept walking, leaving white marble in their wake as a set of impossibly tall doors came into view. Vergil moved close enough until he could set his hand on one of the sturdy marble doors, resting his clawed hand against it. "I need you to be quiet. I don't want to hear anything, not a thought from you while Mundus and I are fighting. Distract me even once and it could be the end. I am not going to lose this battle and I will certainly not let Dante finish it for me!"

Nero sighed after a moment of silence as he heard the claws placed against the door dig and drag across the marble. Seeing that he did not have much choice in the matter, he gave in and trusted the colder man.

_Fine. Let's just get this over with._


	21. Crimson Winter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Really Hurting Nero, and Really Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Crimson Winter

* * *

The blue demon pushed open the large doors with ease, his claws scrapping quietly along the thick marble as he entered the vast throne hall that sat behind the heavy twin doors. Vergil paused upon walking through the archway of the entrance, glancing over his shoulder to see the doors closing behind him quickly without so much as a breeze brushing against the heavy marble. He ignored the loud thud and clink of the doors locking, turning back to the hall and walking into it further without any hesitation.

Nero looked through his demonic eyes, staying silent even as the question as to where Mundus was plagued him. The chalk white hall was empty, lit only by what could have been an artificial light source through the strange openings that resembled windows in the ceiling overhead. The young hunter nearly broke the silence as he spotted an odd leafless tree sitting in the middle of the room, small cuts in the stone below it letting a still black water flow into the base of the nearly dead tree, killing it slowly and painfully. Small black buds sat on the graying branches, dying along with their host before they could even bloom to their fullest and a few skulls, some demonic and others human, sat under its roots undisturbed, making Nero wonder why they were there when the tree looked so innocent and tortured.

The temperature grew colder, soft clouds of the bitter air leaving Vergil's lips as he drew closer to the decaying tree. Nero kept himself quiet as the cold bit into him, shivering but not letting it distract himself or Vergil from the area surrounding them. The demon stopped walking when he reached the tree resting between the frozen white stone covering the floor, looking over the tree for a moment before scanning the area again. The anticipation of what was going to happen was starting to get to the younger man as he waited for something to happen other than Vergil standing next to the dead tree in silence.

_Where-?_

A loud crash rang out overhead the second Nero had started to speak. He went silent as Vergil looked up immediately to see long strips of tendrils spewing out from the large windows above them, shattering the glass and shooting down to the ground with great speed. The demon quickly tried to dodge the brightly glowing tendrils, leaping back and twisting his body out if the way as fast as he could. He attempted to teleport in a flash of blue but there were too many. Vergil heard a gasp from Nero as one of the burning tendrils sliced down, cutting his left shoulder deeply as he tried to dodge another one. A splash of blood hit the floor as the demon searched for a way out of the tendrils while trying to prevent others from injuring him. He drew Yamato from the sheath in his left arm, slashing at the sources of the room's light as they shot down in an attempt to impale him. The room started to dim as a few of the sliced tendrils flickered, spilling their glowing contents onto the stone floor and staining the floor in a light yellow light.

Vergil sheathed Yamato as soon as the tendrils stopped moving, glancing around the darkened hall. Only the glowing blood of the tendrils lit the room now, leaving everything apart from him and the dying tree in a blanket of darkness. The devil heard Nero hiss softly, knowing that the burning contents of the tendrils had dripped into the wound through the natural armor of his demonic skin. He ignored it, choosing to focus on the darkness surrounding him instead of his bleeding shoulder.

A flare of red appeared in the corner of his eye, growing closer at a rapid rate. Vergil quickly moved out of the way of the ball of flame, the heat nearly hitting him as it shot past him. His foot landed in the stream of black water, distracting him as another burst of flames flew towards him. He looked up from the black water in time to see the fire, drawing Yamato as fast as he could and slicing the flames apart so only the wave of heat could clash against his body. Nero suppressed a hiss of pain as Vergil sliced through five waves of the flames, the heat burning him with each flame Yamato carved through.

The waves of fire stopped suddenly, leaving Vergil standing in the stream of black water with Yamato drawn and ready for a fight. He scanned the blackness for any other sign of an attack, narrowing his eyes when he saw nothing. Straightening himself, Vergil tightened his grip on his sword and kept his eyes on the darkness of the hall around him. The demon's eyes snapped to the corner of the hall when a flicker of movement caught his attention. He summoned a sword of blue energy, shooting it as soon as it was formed only for it to break against the stone wall.

Nero looked away from where Vergil was staring, the demon still trying to catch the source of the movement and summoning his swords at any sign of movement in the darkness. The younger man furrowed his brow when he felt the black water under Vergil's feet move, swirling under the demonic talons on his feet before flowing towards the tree rapidly. Nero could see his own blood tainting the surface of the water, the trees roots pulsing and drinking up the new source of life greedily. He opened his mouth, wanting to question Vergil until he froze from the sudden overpowering presence behind him.

_Vergil!_

The blue demon spun around the second he felt the demonic power radiating behind him, bringing Yamato up just in time to block another blast of flames. The force of the impact knocked Vergil backwards, making him slam into the dying tree roughly and forcing a wince out of Nero as his back protested the action. The demon growled, moving to stand and attack Mundus as the demon lord finally came into view. He soon found himself held back, restrained as the roots of the very tree he had slammed into wrapped around his limbs tightly. Vergil snarled at the demonic plant, struggling against it and attempting to slice it into firewood with Yamato until the blade was yanked from his hand by the dying tree.

A deep chuckle came from the demon lord as he watched Vergil tear the roots off himself savagely, glaring and snarling at Mundus even when the tree was the thing tying him down. Mundus turned his back on the struggling demon after a few moments of watching the display, walking away with heavy footsteps. Vergil growled loudly, knowing the demon lord's intentions.

"Come back here, Mundus! Finish our fight! I won't let you kill me like some pathetic weakling! Get back here and fight me!" He yelled, ripping the roots off of him and screaming threats at Mundus for running away like a coward.

Nero cried out when one of the roots suddenly stabbed him in the side, piercing through the demonic hide and worming its way inside of him. He clenched his teeth when he heard a sickening sucking sound from the tree, shutting his eyes tightly and gaining enough control from Vergil to move his left arm. He grabbed the root in a crushing grip, pulling on the root in an attempt to get it out of his body.

_Get it out. Get it out, Vergil!_

"I told you to stay quiet!" Vergil yanked the root out of his side, still struggling to get out of the tree's grasp and snarling at Nero for taking away some of his control. He growled loud enough for it to echo against the white stone as the thud of the halls doors closing sounded from across the room. The demon yanked and tore at the roots in a blind fury but the tree just kept sprouting more, stabbing Vergil in any place it could reach and attempting to drink from him before it was interrupted. "Forget this. You're useless to me now! I may not survive long as only half a soul but I refuse to die without taking Mundus with me!"

Nero felt as if the air in his lungs was forcefully ripped from him as he regained control of his body quickly, detriggering into his human state. He breathed heavily, panting as his right arm burned fiercely and what felt like claws scratched at the back of his mind. Only seconds later did a burst of blue light force its way out of his right shoulder, ripping a chunk of flesh from Nero's demonic arm as it left him. The young hunter gasped and tried to grab at the large wound, the tree forcing his arms to its trunk and diving its long roots into the bloody shoulder. Nero screamed and trashed against the tree, his devil bringer too weak to tear through the thick roots. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing a silver haired figure form in front of his burring vision.

"Vergil!" Nero shouted at the demon, gritting his teeth as the gray tree fed on his blood. He struggled against the hold it had on him but could not make the roots budge even an inch, his movements only making them dig deeper inside of him in order to insure that their hold would not loosen.

"If you live long enough, I will come back for you. Even though you are no longer part of myself, I will never let Mundus have a victory over me." Vergil said, watching the younger man for a moment before turning and leaving Nero pinned to the starving tree.

The sound of the heavy marble doors closing again made panic grow inside Nero's chest or perhaps that was one of the tree's roots attempting to feed directly from his heart, he was not sure and felt sick when he felt the wriggling appendage move under his skin to confirm the latter. He panted to the point where he was hyperventilating, a small part in the back of his mind feeling empty as the rest ached from the lack of blood and oxygen. He glanced over at his devil bringer as the tree continued the disgusting suction inside of him, noticing that the normal light blue glow between the red hide was now a lifeless gray. One of the roots sunk into the demonic skin as if it were as flimsy as a piece of paper, sucking more blood out until darkness rimmed the edges of Nero's vision.

"F-Fucking...bastard..." Nero muttered under his desperate panting. He tried to keep his eyes open with every ounce of his strength, knowing and fearing that if he closed them, he might never open them again. The screaming pain in his body was gone, his nerves too damaged and overwhelmed to continue sending the consuming pain to his brain. Nero panicked when his eyes started to fall closed without his consent, the roots digging deeper inside of him as they neared sucking him dry. "Vergil." Nero spat out the name in anger before his eyes shut and a few tears fell down his paling cheeks, one of the tree's roots moving up to suck the salty water away. "Da..."

* * *

Dante ran through the bowels of the underworld hastily, having found the small portal to the demon world that Vergil had used after two hours of searching and reopening it forcefully. He tore through the demons waiting for him on the other side of the portal viciously, leaving a bloody trail behind him as he quickly moved deeper into the demon world. How he had found the marble doors in front of him was a burr as his stronger devil side triggered while he was tearing the demons apart with Rebellion. His devil side taking over when the mere thought that his brother could have already led Nero to his death crossed his mind.

The devil hunter's heart began to race as he smelt the potent odor of blood behind the tall doors, knowing the younger man's scent anywhere. He placed a hand onto the door hesitantly, images of seeing Nero nearly dead in the past flashing across his eyes as he rested his forehead against the cool white marble as if it would make his younger lover be perfectly fine on the other side of the door despite the heavy scent of blood in the air. He swallowed thickly before straightening himself and shoving the door open enough for him to enter the dark and nearly endless hall.

Dante wandered inside, glancing around the darkness but finding no movement or demons in the large area. He sighed, thinking that his devil side had been led astray by a demon wandering this way until he caught a faint yellow glow in the center of the hall. The light was slowly dying but he could still see it fairly well through the thick darkness. He managed to make his way over to it, slowly being able to make out an obscure figure by the glowing liquid and raising a silver eyebrow at it. His eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as he got close enough to see the tree holding someone within its roots. His throat tightened as he hoped to hell that it was just some stupid demon that had wandered too close to the tree.

It felt like his heart and time stopped simultaneously when he caught sight of familiar silver hair mingling with the gray of the tree. Dante could feel his breathing stop as he saw the normally fair skin turn into an almost ghostly pale, motionless except for a few twitches under the skin from what looked to be spreading roots. The soft lips the elder knew so well were parted slightly and tinted a dark enough blue for the color to be visible even in the fading yellow light on the ground below. Azure orbs were concealed by lightly closed eyelids, the small lashes very visible against the paling skin of the younger man's face. The tree clinging to him looked dead except for the thriving crimson roses practically glowing in the darkness near the top of the tree, the devil hunter not wanting to know where the flowers had gained their color as he saw small spurts of blood travel up the roots and into the tree's trunk.

"Nero?" Dante breathed as soon as his lungs would except the thick air of the room again, taking a few steps closer and feeling his throat tighten as he reached a hand out to touch the younger hunter's cheek. It was cold. Colder than the room around them. The tree's roots under his hand squirmed away from his touch and made Dante cringe softly at the unnatural feeling. He could not get his mind to wrap around what was happening, his brain practically shutting itself down without any consent from the mere sight of his naked mate bound to the demonic tree. He called out the other man's name again, trying a bit louder but his voice would barely rise to a whisper, as if it knew something his mind just would not figure out. "Kid. Come on, Nero. Open your eyes for me. I'm here now."

Dante cupped the younger man's cheek softly as he called out his name even as his brain avoided all reasoning, some part of him refusing to come to the only conclusion it could find. He let go of Nero's cheek, moving his hand down and resting it over the younger man's heart gently so he could shake the other male like he had slept in too long on a mission day. The second he touched his pale skin, the second he felt the same roots writhing under his touch by Nero's heart, Dante froze, not in fear or shock but anger. An overwhelming unnatural wrath that he had never felt before consuming him like no other emotion he had ever felt. Nero had been dead, not for seconds, not for minutes, but hours and Dante was not by his side, not even close to him. He died alone.

In seconds, the tree was smashed, ripped, and beaten into an almost mush-like state.

In seconds, he held Nero in his arms, holding the younger man so closely that even his own bones were protesting the tight embrace.

In seconds, Dante felt himself break.


	22. Drowning

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Really Hurting Nero, and Really Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Drowning

* * *

The devil hunter pushed himself away after what could have been hours of just cradling Nero in his arms, knowing that if he stayed any longer his demonic instincts might take over before he could get revenge for anything. He left the vast hall without a word, possibly a sob but he could not hear anything past the heavy heartbeat in his ears. His devil side was screaming several things at once inside his head. 'Kill the fucker that did this' and 'kill yourself' were the only ones Dante could hear clear enough in the outraged shrieks of his other half, his brain throbbing against his skull as he wandered almost drunkenly out of the marble doors and into the fleshy halls.

His nose locked onto another scent besides the crimson liquid drenching his red coat, a thought among the rampant screams of his devil half fearing it was his dead mate's blood smeared across his chest and arms and knowing it was. He followed the demonic scent subconsciously, finding after a moment that the low growling echoing against the wet walls was coming from his own throat. He staggered down the long tunnels, the weak demons in his path scattering the second they saw his violent glare move in their direction. The small tendrils latched to the no longer pulsing walls of muscle shrunk back when he past them, fearing the dangerous red sparks that danced menacingly across Dante's body as his devil trigger reared up at the thought of shedding the blood of who owned the scent he was following.

Dante soon found himself on a familiar path, a broken bridge standing over a large abyss standing in front of him. An arched dark gray doorway stood off to the side of the other half of the bridge, the same doors cracked open slightly reminding him of a few years ago during the second trip to the demon world he had taken in his lifetime. The once beating heart sitting in the abyss below him was sliced with clean cuts, the openings spilling a sickly dark crimson around it as it slowly filled the abyss.

He ran and leapt the large distance, managing to land on the other half of the bridge easily and rolling carefully so he would be in the best fighting condition to make whoever was behind the doors pay. The devil hunter jumped onto the small wet ledge holding the arched doorway, stepping through the heavy gray doors and into the bright room behind them. Dante was hit by a wave of nostalgia from the sight of the broken marble columns and the glossy gray toned flooring beneath his feet. The soft yet blinding glow of white light shone just as it had many years ago, illuminating the area with a misleading heavenly glow that had always left an ironic poor taste in the devil hunter's mouth. But Dante could careless about the old memories this place brought back, scanning the area quickly before stepping towards the mass of broken stone and slowly swirling orange lying in the center of the room.

The demon slayer narrowed his eyes before kicking the devil's face hard enough to break some of the stone armor off to reveal more of the orange flesh under it. The cuts in the flesh and stone belonged to Yamato, Dante could see that from across the room but he could not see his brother. The only sign that Vergil, or rather Nelo, had been there at all was a small trail of blood a few feet away from the demon king's corpse but it ended as soon as it started.

"You finally got your revenge, Verge. So what now? Take over the demon world or some shit like that?" Dante growled, trying to find the scent of his twin's devil half but he could not smell anything other than the mix of blood in the room. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, giving a start when he felt a small snap against the palm of his left hand. Slowly, he lifted his hand up before opening it and feeling his heart snap as well.

"Well...Go ahead. I really don't care anymore..." Dante muttered softly, leaving the room and the demon world while he cradled the broken pieces of the silver and sapphire ring to his chest.

* * *

Dante threw his keys viciously against the wooden floor of the Devil May Cry office, shedding off his weapons quickly and letting them clatter onto the floor roughly, not caring where they landed or if he damaged them. He made his way to the bar immediately, grabbing onto the door of the bottom cupboard and yanking it hard enough that the lock on it broke off completely. He pulled out all the bottles he could find and set them haphazardly onto the back of the bar, a few bottles rolling off and crashing in a splash of glass and alcohol onto the floor but the devil hunter could care less.

Dante grabbed the bottle closest to him, ripping out the cork and downing the bitter earthy tasting liquor until he was gulping down air. He tossed the empty bottle away, grabbing the next and doing the same. Maybe he could drink enough so he could not remember his face, get so drunk that Nero would have never existed in his mind. If he did that, maybe the pain in his chest would stop and his devil side would finally shut up. He picked up another bottle, smashing the top of it on the counter when he could not find the patience to pull the cork out. Dante ignored the cuts on his bottom lip when he drank from the sharp glass, making the mistake of shutting his eyes while he drank.

He suddenly slammed the bottle against the top of the bar, nearly shattering the glass from the action and feeling some of the dark brown liquid seep through the cracks onto his gloved hand. Dante's heart lurched at the clear image in his head of Nero, one of the rare times he had woken up before the younger man and chose to just lay beside his mate instead of getting something to eat. It was hard to catch a glimpse of Nero's sleeping face, the only common time the elder could was after sex but he was always too exhausted himself to have much time to enjoy the relaxed and almost peaceful expression Nero had when he was asleep. The soft movement of the younger hunter's chest rising and falling steadily and his brow furrowing occasionally while he dreamed never failed to make Dante smile, but now it just made the ache in his heart worsen.

It was like his mind was working against him, forcing him to remember events that he had loved and that could never happen again. Forcing him to remember Nero when he was only trying to forget.

Dante drank the rest of the cracked bottle like a man who was dying of thirst, letting the glass drop to the floor as he grabbed a new one and downed it even faster than the last. He refused to take a breath until each bottle was empty, coughing when he breathed in a mouth full of vodka but he ignored it after a few seconds to finish the half empty bottle. It started to feel as if he was drowning himself in the various liquors but he could not stop, the other man's rare smile still too fresh in his mind and only became clearer again if he stopped to take in a lung full of air. The doors to the office opened behind him, heels clicking softly against the tiled and wooden floor as Dante ignored the sounds and continued swallowing each mouthful of an old wine he had found and did not remember buying.

Trish raised a blond eyebrow the second her eyes caught sight of the older man behind the bar, several bottles of the bars contents sitting in front of him. He kept his back to her as he drank a dark purple liquid greedily from one, not showing any sign that he had heard her come in. She crossed her arms quietly, tilting her head to the side before glancing around the office. Something was off, but she could not quite put her finger on it. The smell of Nero's blood was thick in the elder's direction but the younger man's scent was dull, faded into the normal scent Dante carried around with him at all times. She frowned deeply, digging her nails into the skin of her arm as she hoped she was wrong.

"Dante?" Not even a hum in response as Trish called out his name. Just another bottle tossed carelessly to the floor, another picked up and empty before she had time to blink. "Dante." She made her voice a bit firmer, taking a few steps closer to the abnormally quiet man as he only grabbed another bottle of the hard liquor in front of him. "Where's Nero?"

Trish quickly ducked to the floor as glass shattered violently behind her, the older hunter having thrown the very bottle he was drinking from at her the second she mentioned the younger man's name. Dante glared at her for a brief moment before returning to drinking the entire stash of alcohol set out before him. Trish narrowed her eyes slightly, a bad feeling making itself known in her chest as she walked over to the devil hunter and grabbed his wrist before he could lift the next clear bottle of vodka to his lips.

"Where is he, Dante?" She asked again, trying to meet his eyes but the devil hunter only glared down at the bottle in his hand as if everything was its fault somehow. Dante would have lashed out at her for stopping him but he could not honestly see anything, the world too blurred from either the alcohol or the the tears building in his eyes, he could not tell. He turned his head away from where he had heard the blond's voice, shutting his eyes and breathing in deeply as the world seemed to swirl around him. "He's...He's dead. Isn't he?"

"Leave me alone."

"And let you drink yourself to death? I know what you're doing, Dante, even if you're not aware of it." Trish frowned, keeping her hold on his wrist strong so he could not tear his hand away from her.

"Leave me alone, Trish!" Dante growled at the demonic woman, not in the mood to deal with anyone let alone be forced to think about his dead mate.

"Dante, I'm not going to walk away and let you drink yourself to death! Do you think Nero would want this?"

"Then what am I suppose to do? Huh, Trish? Mundus is dead! Vergil left Nero and is wandering fuck knows where and I can't find his fucking ass so I can kill him for leaving the kid to just die! What am I suppose to do, Trish? Tell me!" The demonic woman fell quiet, her grip loosening enough for Dante to yank his hand away from her. He did not move to drink the bitter liquor, choosing to let go of the bottle and bury his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on the top of the wooden bar. "I should have never married him. The second I fell for him I knew he would regret it eventually. And now he's dead!" Dante shut his eyes tightly willing everything to be just a really long dream, wishing that he was really just asleep on that musty bed in the motel he had chosen to pass on that rainy day he had found Nero on the side of the road. "Just go before I do something I'll regret, Trish. Lady's probably wondering where you are and besides, what I do now doesn't matter anymore."

Dante grabbed the large bottle of vodka again, taking it with him as he staggered over to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair before ripping out the top of the bottle and taking a few small sips from it. Trish crossed her arms, sighing softly as she watched the older hunter swallow the last of the final bottle of Bobby's vodka. Dante shot her a halfhearted glare when she just stood there, the blond haired woman finally moving towards the door after a few more minutes. Trish paused at the door, her hand on the handle as she turned back to look at the silver haired man with worry in her eyes.

"Just take care of yourself. Nero wouldn't want this, Dante." The elder demon slayer just waved her away as she left the office hesitantly, setting the bottle down on the oak desk when not a drop was left in it. He glanced back at the several bottles atop the bar before looking down at the broken ring he had refused to let go of in his left hand, knowing it was going to be a long and painful night that he never wanted to remember again.


	23. The Honorable

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Really Hurting Nero, and Really Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: The Honorable

* * *

The soft yellow glow of the blood at the foot of the remains of the demonic tree faded and died slowly, cloaking the large white hall in complete darkness. A low rumble echoed against the stone walls as the heavy doors opened slowly, the black air too thick for blind eyes to see who entered from the flesh colored tunnels. Heavy footsteps echoed along the white stone underfoot, soft splashes of the black water ringing through the silence as a figure made its way towards the place where Nero rested. Ebony and the young man's own gun rested on his chest, his hands gripping the two guns lightly in a hold as strong and motionless as steel. Smears of red coated the paling skin and tainted the tips of the silver hair as the crimson colored roses alight with the dead man's blood let their contents seep onto the smooth floor, freezing lightly after a few moments of staying in the cold demonic air of the hall.

A spark of azure flickered before lighting a small area around the young hunter, its owner letting out a short snort of disgust at how its other half had died so quickly in the tree's grasp. Nelo crouched down next to Nero, looking over the younger man in the blue light he had created. He lifted a hand to turn Nero's face as he inspected him, the stiff neck refusing to budge without using more force and doing damage to the younger man's body. The demon let go, narrowing his eyes at the blacked blood his hand had left behind as he instead ran a hand through the silver hair covering the closed blue eyes.

"Why would he throw everything away for you? He would not follow me into the demon world but he comes here for you in a heartbeat." He stopped as he felt the azure light dim before growing blindingly bright, flaring out of control so the entire hall was lit before shrinking into the shape of a small flame, resembling a flickering candle. "I suppose I do not have time to figure that out. I won't last long but I'll keep to my word." Nelo let a cold smirk cross his lips as his black blood ran down his chin and tainted the expression further.

* * *

Devil May Cry was dark as the sun moved behind the tall buildings of the city before disappearing completely, the glow of a half moon replacing the faded light and shining softly through the clouded windows of the office. The entire building was cold as Dante sat behind his desk, not bothering to turn on any lights or the heater as he slept in the uncomfortable chair. A half full bottle of whiskey was still in his hand as several more bottles littered the surface of the bar and his desk, every one empty and a few broken.

Dante had passed out before he could finish the last of the liquor, his body shutting down as his heart worked hard to pump the alcohol mixing inside his blood. When he had finally fallen asleep, he was drunk enough that he could not remember his own name but he could still recalled even the smallest detail about his late lover. He breathed heavily in his sleep, his brow furrowing as dreams plagued him and reminded him that Nero was dead. The devil hunter felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes as he started to wake from his forced sleep, not opening his eyes in fear that the tears would spill like they had a few hours ago when he had made it halfway through the stash of liquor. His head still buzzed with the heavy effect of the alcohol, making him feel sick as he lifted the bottle he still held to his lips and forced himself to take a few more gulps of the bitter liquid.

"Nero..." Dante muttered through the haze of the alcohol in his system, letting the bottle drop to the floor this time as he felt something wet slid down his cheek again. Even drinking himself to the point of passing out would not even blur the younger man from his mind. He cracked open one eye, managing to glance over at the assortment of swords on the wall behind him as he wondered if any of them would be able to take him down. Hell, he could always try all of them and see how many he could fit into his chest. Or perhaps he could try decapitating himself, he always had a morbid curiosity as to if he could survive such a thing.

The heavy wooden doors of the office opened quietly, making Dante groan lightly and shut his eye again. He knew one of the girls was going to check on him at one point, a part of him annoyed at himself for not taking the chance he had to follow Nero into the great abyss of death when he could. He heard the heavy and almost dragging sound of feet on the tiled floor, not the clink of heels he was use to but then again, his muddled brain could have been imagining the sounds. The loud steps stopped a few feet from his desk, ragged breathing filling his ears next and making Dante furrow his brow deeply before finally opening his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat as he noticed the man standing in front of him. The silver hair, azure eyes, and nearly flawless pale skin that had been swirling in his drunken mind were standing in front of him. A soft smirk spread on the other man's lips as he panted heavily, a hand clutching at his side as he winced slightly. Dante sat up in his chair, trying to make sense of what his eyes were seeing and wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I finished what I needed to do." The deep growl coming from Nero's mouth made Dante suddenly glare at him, the elder knowing through his hazed mind that it was not the ex-order member speaking to him. Nelo chuckled at the drunken glare, shutting his eyes for a moment as he suddenly felt dizzy. "It was a tie but at least it was fair this time. Mundus got me pretty bad in the end so I thought I would use my last breath to bring my little brother a present. Never say I didn't do anything for you, Dante." Nelo's legs collapsed from under him as he finished, dropping to the floor and shutting his eyes as he lost consciousness.

Dante stayed behind his desk for a few moments, not sure if he should stand and see if his brother was still alive. He felt his heart ache as he watched Nero lying on the tiled floor, his cheek resting against his human arm softly and reminding him of the constant image of the younger hunter sleeping that had been running rampant in his mind when he had started to drink himself to unconsciousness. He stood finally after a few more minutes, balancing himself as best he could on his unsteady legs as he slowly walked over to where Nero was lying on the floor.

"Vergil?" Dante breathed softly as he took a few steps closer to the other man. He licked his lips and swallowed, knowing that he had to be drunk to the point of being out of his mind but that did not stop the small spark of hope that settled in his chest. "...Nero?"

The younger man groaned softly, shifting himself on the floor but not opening his eyes as he slept. Dante swallowed the lump forming in his throat again, forcing the feeling of hope filling his spinning mind, Still, he carefully picked the other hunter off the floor and lied him down on the brown leather of the couch. He sat down on the small coffee table, just watching Nero sleep as he wondered if he should have Rebellion in his hands or not. There was an overwhelming possibility that it was Nelo lying on his couch right now, not his lover, but Dante could not bring himself to take hold of his sword.

Even if it was Nelo or Vergil, he did not care. He had part of Nero with him there at the moment and he could not find it in him to care about anything else. Dante slid his fingers between Nero's, lifting the younger man's human hand and holding it with both of his hands. It was warm when the elder rested his forehead against it, meaning to sigh in relief but it only came out as a half choked sob. Even if it was Nero with him now, what was he to say when the younger demon slayer woke up? He had left Nero to die in the demon world, too busy panicking over the absurd thought of his mate leaving him while Nero was fighting for his life, fighting to get back to him.

Dante felt his brain throb against his skull as his his vision swirled once more. He shook his head, attempting to clear it but only making it worse. He sighed, brushing his lips against the palm of Nero's hand before moving to lie down on the couch over the younger hunter. The devil hunter sighed softly as he rested his head on the ex-order member's chest, letting the alcohol drive him back into darkness as he listened to the consistent beat of Nero's heart.

* * *

His body felt stiff as he slowly stirred from the darkness clinging desperately to him, the small hollowness in the back of his head making him rack his mind for what had happened. His eyes refused to open and let him see where he was for several moments, perfectly content with staying closed and letting him sleep longer in the deep darkness behind his eyes. After a few moments of struggling with his own body, he finally managed to open his eyes a sliver. He closed them again immediately, the dim light of the moon shining into the room hurting his sensitive eyes as soon as he opened them. He tried again, going slower until his eyes adjusted and focused on the room around him.

He groaned as he moved his stiff neck, the muscles slowly relaxing as he glanced over the cold room and took in where he was. There was a jukebox in the corner, clearly older than anything else in the room but you could not tell from the damage to everything else. A bar littered with more empty bottles than usual sat beside an old refrigerator, two light blue stools sitting in front of it with on lying on its side on the tiled and wooden floor. The empty desk in the center of the office finally made him remember where he was, the recent events flooding back to him rapidly as Nero sat up in a burst of panic. A heavy grunt followed his sudden movement, a hand pressing against his chest and forcing him back to the couch roughly. Light blue eyes were glaring into his making confusion mix with the short spark of panic as he swallowed before attempting to speak with his dry throat.

"Dante?"

The light blue eyes widened when they met panicked azure orbs, Dante's breath stopping as he heard his name in that voice, in Nero's voice. He felt a hit of mixed emotions, a part of him wanting to crush his mate in an embrace so tight that Nero would never be able to leave him again while the other felt guilty to the point of wanting to make use of the suicidal thoughts that had raced through his drunken mind. He parted his lips, wanting to say something, anything to his living lover, but he did not know what to say. Now that Nero was back, looking him straight in the eye, what was he suppose to do? He wanted so say so much, do so much, but all he could do was freeze as Nero's eyes stared into his.

Nero did not seem to see the inner turmoil in Dante's dizzy mind, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck tightly and leaning up to pull him close. He let out a shaky sigh, burying his face into the side of Dante's neck as he let one of his hands tangle into the older man's silver hair. Nero hesitantly let his eyes close again when he felt the older man's arms wrap around his waist as well, ignoring the stiffness in his limbs as he took comfort in the warm embrace.

"Damn it, I was fucking scared that-" Nero was cut off when the older man pulled away enough to crash his lips against his, the younger man's eyes widening before he pulled away sharply. "Dante! What the fuck, old man? You taste worse than that stupid vodka you have shoved under...the bar..." He paused for a moment after yelling, letting his eyes move back to the empty bar and blinking a few times as he took in how many bottles where sitting on the oak surface of the desk. Nero turned back to look at the older man, seeing Dante sigh softly before moving so he could place his head on the younger slayer's chest again. "Dante?"

"I don't care how much you yell, Nero. Fuck, I would love to hear anything you have to scream at me. Just not right now. My head already feels like it's going to explode."


	24. Coffee and Hangovers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Really Hurting Nero, and Really Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four: Coffee and Hangovers

* * *

Nero sighed softly as he stretched out the unusual sore and stiff muscles of his body, searching the mess of the shared bedroom for anything clean enough to wear. He found a pair of his jeans and tugged them on quickly, ignoring the faint blush on his cheeks that seemed to be permanent since he pulled himself out of his sleeping mate's tight embrace and walked up to the second floor of the office absolutely naked. The young hunter closed the door behind him as he quietly made his way back down the stairs, not wanting to wake the older man from his drunken sleep as he made his way towards the kitchen. He grabbed a large trash bag from under the sink, setting out to collect the many glass bottles littering the surfaces of everything in the main office. Nero took two or three bottles at a time off the bar, carefully shoving them into the black plastic as they clinked lightly together.

His frown only deepened as he made his way through the bottles, turning into an all out scowl after he had cleared off half of the dark wood of the bar. A soft groan came from the direction of his drunken lover sleeping on the couch, making his angry frown fade back into concern as he glanced over at Dante. The elder stretched in his sleep, reaching out for something that was not there as his cheek rested on the brown leather. The younger slayer heard a soft mutter of his name come from the other man's lips, the faint furrow of Dante's brow making Nero feel as if he should stop clearing the area of bottles and lie down next to his mate again. He glanced down at the nearly full trash bag, tying it closed and shoving it next to the double doors leading out of the office before walking back over to the older devil hunter.

"What do you want, old man?" Nero asked, running his clawed hand through Dante's silver hair as the elder opened a eye slowly. The older man turned onto his back, grabbing Nero's human arm and dragging him back onto the couch so the younger man was straddling him. Nero sighed as he let himself be pulled back into the tight embrace of his mate, groaning softly and pulling away when Dante kissed him again. "You still taste bad..."

"Sorry, kid." Dante muttered, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes lightly as his brain throbbed heavy against his skull. "My head hurts like hell right now."

"That's what you get for nearly drinking yourself to death, you idiot." Nero hissed, glaring at the older man as he sat up and looked him directly in the eye. "What the hell were you doing anyway? There was enough booze down there to kill a small army of demons and you drank all of it!"

"Sorry." Dante said simply as he closed his eyes again, listening to the other hunter yelling at him through the hard pounding in his head. He did not tell him to keep his voice down or to stop yelling, too happy to have the younger man back and willing to kick his ass. Nero frowned as the man under him shut his eyes, feeling as if the other hunter was ignoring him. He seethed quietly before punching Dante in the jaw just hard enough to get him to open his eyes again.

"Don't ignore me, bastard. I want an explanation."

"Trust me, Nero. I'm not ignoring you and I don't plan to for a long time." Dante smiled as he kept his hands on the younger man's waist, rubbing his thumbs lightly against the smooth skin. "Can you make me some coffee? I can't think through my hangover right now."

"Only if you tell me what the hell you were doing drinking yourself to death." Nero frowned, not allowing the small shivers of pleasure from the elder's hands on him to distract him even though they felt amazing at the moment. He got up after a small nod from Dante, heading back to the kitchen to make the coffee as he tried to shake the feeling of the older slayer's hands from his mind.

He quickly found the small bag of coffee grounds in one of the cupboards, pouring them into the old coffeemaker with some water and closing the top lid before turning it on. Nero leaned against the counter as he waited for the coffeemaker to finish, pulling out two mugs and setting them on the counter top before crossing his arms and waiting. He stared at the floor, frowning softly in thought until he noticed a few pieces of shattered glass lying by the door into the small kitchen area. The young man raised a silver eyebrow at the glass, recalling seeing a few broken bottles by the bar and wondering if one had shattered too close to the doorway. Nero walked over to the small shards, crouching down and picking up the sharp pieces. He gasped as he picked one up carelessly, hissing at the deep cut on his index finger.

"Nero?"

The ex-order member heard his name called out worriedly from the office, pulling out the small shard that had made its self at home inside his finger with a wince. _Fuck! That hurt more than I thought it would..._ Nero thought as he looked at the bleeding cut on his finger. He stood up and tossed the glass into another trash bag, ignoring the rest of the glass on the floor as the coffeemaker beeped loudly. Quickly pouring the black liquid into the two mugs he had set out, he made his way back out into the office to see the older hunter sitting up and eying him warily.

"You alright, kid?" Dante asked as the younger hunter handed him coffee, watching Nero sit down next to him and nod briefly.

"I'm fine, old man. Just cut myself on some glass. It's nothing." Nero shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee, pressing his left index finger roughly against the smooth side of the mug as he wondered why the bleeding was not stopping as quick as he was used to.

Dante watched the younger hunter for a moment before looking down into the dark coffee, lifting it to his lips despite his frown. He took a few sips, groaning at the bitterness of the black liquid. Swallowing quickly, he glanced back at the coffee and wondered if it was worth getting rid of the ache in his skull.

"You asked me to make it, old man." Nero huffed when he noticed the elder glaring at the bitter liquid sitting in his mug. He drank his without a complaint, actually enjoying the strong coffee unlike Dante. "Don't ask me to make it if you don't like it."

"It's bitter, kid. Don't we have any sugar or creamer?"

Nero choked lightly on his coffee at hearing the last word, the sudden image of Dante bending him over the counter and molesting him over the bitter liquid crossing his mind. He coughed lightly and turned his face away from the older man, blushing furiously at the fact that was what he remembered the most from the first time the other hunter touched him. He could practically feel the grin that spread across Dante's face.

"Not what I meant but if you're willing..." Dante smirked and set his mug on the coffee table, moving a bit closer to the younger man before he kissed Nero's shoulder lightly. "...then I am."

"W-Wait. Explanation first." Nero stuttered as Dante pulled him into his lap, his own coffee still clutched in his human hand. The older hunter moved to kiss along his neck, running his tongue across the visible mate mark on Nero's neck and forcing a moan out of the younger man's lips. "Please, Dante..." The elder sighed softly, pulling himself away from the tempting neck that practically begged to be ravaged. He kissed Nero deeply, enjoying the bitter taste of the coffee mixing with the sweet feeling of the younger man's tongue against his.

"Alright, kid." Dante said, pulling away reluctantly and licking his lips to taste the bittersweet combination again. "First tell me what you remember. I don't know what the hell happened before I got down there..."

"Well...I remember Mundus finding us in the demon world. Vergil tried to fight him until we got blasted back into that damn tree. He couldn't get us away from it with my body so he left me behind, telling me that if I lasted long enough that he would come back for me. I lost consciousness not too long after he left. The next thing I remember is waking up with you, drunk and clinging to my chest." Nero wrapped his arms around the older hunter's neck lightly, watching the soft smile on Dante's face fade as he spoke. It was quiet for a moment, making Nero peck the elder on the lips lightly. "Dante?"

"I...It's nothing, kid. Are you sure we don't have any sugar?" Dante attempted to get off the couch, finding a hand pressing him back to the couch and a soft glare pointed in his direction. He sighed, giving in and lying back heavily against the brown leather of the couch. He stared into the azure eyes waiting patiently for him to fill in the blanks of the younger man's memory for a while before summoning the courage to speak.

"I didn't...didn't get to you, Nero." Dante looked away and out of the window next to them, still feeling the sharp pang of guilt ring heavily in his heart and he could not find the strength to tell Nero of his failure while looking into the azure orbs he loved so much. "You were dead. By the time I found you, you were dead for hours. I broke down and couldn't let go of your body until the urge to get even got to me. I looked for Vergil, for Mundus, for anything I could rip to shreds so I could get some sort of revenge for you but...Mundus was dead and Vergil was long gone. I couldn't accept the fact that you were dead so I came back here. I drove so fast that I probably caused an accident somewhere but I didn't care. I just wanted to get back here. Probably thought that you would be here or something stupid like that. I ran to the bar as soon as I stepped through those damn doors. The rest is kind of fuzzy but I think one of the girl's came to check in on me. I might have hurt her or tried to at least, I can't remember. Then, it felt like I was hallucinating or something, but you walked in here, clutching your side like you were just hurt. Vergil was the one who spoke though, saying something about giving me a present before he fell to the floor. Then...Then you were back. Breathing again and I didn't know what the fuck to do, I was happy enough to die. My brother...If he didn't bring you back when he did, I would have been testing to see if I could survive being decapitated or seeing how many devil arms could fit in my chest at once before I couldn't breath anything but blood."

Dante paused, swallowing thickly as he watched a few snowflakes drift down from the white and gray sky out the window. He felt a hand grab his jaw lightly, closing his eyes before he let the hand move his head so he was facing Nero. Soft lips pressed against his again, a tentative tongue swiping at the seem of his lips until he parted his lips and moaned in quiet relief as the young ex-order member's tongue caressed his lightly. He groaned softly as the lips and delectable tongue left him, wanting more than just a taste of his lover.

"I love you, kid. Don't ever leave me again." Dante whispered, burying his face into the side of Nero's neck and kissing the pallid skin in front of him. The younger man moaned and ran a hand through his hair, pressing himself closer to Dante and gasping lightly as the elder hunter ground their hips together.

"I love you too, old man, and I'll kick the ass of anything that tries to take me away from you again. I promise." Nero chuckled before moaning again when Dante raked his teeth against the faded mate mark. "Fuck me, Dante..."

"Anything for you, kid."


	25. Humanity's Pleasures

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Really Hurting Nero, Really Hurting Dante, and Pole Dancing.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Humanity's Pleasures

* * *

Dante whistled cockily as he walked beside Nero, the two hunters heading to Love Planet for the end of the little bet they had made a while ago. It had been a little more than a week since the younger man had come back to the office from death's embrace and the elder hunter would not let him leave his sight for a short while after. He would jump Nero's ass and fuck him into the nearest wall whenever he would try to sneak away, which was often due to the fact that Nero found that he liked it when his mate was extra rough with him. But soon, Dante had returned to the cocky and somewhat annoying lover the ex-order member knew and loved.

It was the younger slayer's suggestion that they continue their little bet, smirking as Dante mirrored the expression and agreed quickly. Nero's determination to defeat the older slayer had made him take the elder's offer of getting a few of the Love Planet girls to teach him how to pole dance. The first time one of the attractive women had demonstrated what they were going to teach him, he immediately ran out the door of the strip club, blushing a deep crimson. It took a day of Dante's teasing and overconfidence that he was going to beat him for Nero return and apologize for running out during the black haired woman's demonstration without an explanation.

The younger man was eager to show Dante that this shy Fortuna punk could break the older man's control with only a little effort. He had spent the last few days perfecting the tricks the girls had showed him, still not used to being watched with the hawk eyes the women had given him but he knew that he would be more comfortable with Dante. Nero glanced at the older man through the corner of his eye, smiling when the elder hunter looked back at him and wondering if the girls at Love Planet were telling the truth about the little outfit they had given him as a late wedding gift.

Just the mention of Dante's name had the girls giggling and asking him if he was that 'kid'. Apparently, the older man had not given up drinking at the club yet and had taken the liberty to tell nearly everyone working in the establishment that he was married to the younger spitfire. Nero had blushed at first, then kicked Dante's ass when he came home after hearing that he had introduced him as 'kid' and even his 'wife' to a few people.

"Ready to lose, old man?" Nero asked, pulling himself and Dante out of their thoughts. He was distracted by his breath for a moment as it came out in soft white puffs of warm smoke, the thick snow crunching under their feet nosily as they walked down the street. The dark gray clouds above them let small crystals of ice fall to the ground on the gentle chilling breeze, blanketing the city in a powder of white.

"No. I'm ready to win, kid." Dante smirked, watching the younger hunter grin and met his eyes before looking away from him and down at the frost covered street. The older hunter watched Nero as he enjoyed the feeling of stepping in the thick snow, still relieved that the ex-order member was still living and breathing next to him.

He stopped as Nero bent down suddenly, dipping his human hand into the thick layer of snow under them with a look that reminded Dante of a curious little kid. Nero pulled his hand back out with a handful of the small ice crystals, throwing it so it made a nice splat against Dante's shoulder when his hand got too cold and shaking the melted water off his hand quickly after. Dante smiled and chuckled lightly as he felt the cold snow hit him, the smile fading when he noticed a small scar as the younger hunter put his hands together, rubbing them together to warm them and muttering something about how cold the snow was.

"Kid? Isn't that from the glass you cleaned up a week ago?" Dante asked, pointing out the scar on the younger hunter's index finger. Nero froze for a moment, glancing down at the still healing wound before slowly moving his left hand behind his back.

"No...There was...something sharp under the snow. Must have nicked myself on it..." Nero lied quickly, pushing past the older man and attempting to make it to Love Planet before Dante had the chance to question him further on the matter. He knew that the scar was from the glass that had sunk deep into his finger about a week ago, as to why it was not healed a few minutes after the stab from the shard, he was not sure. Then again, ever since he fell unconscious after Nelo parted with him, he had felt an odd hollowness in the back of his skull and his devil arm's usual fluorescent blue glow had faded into a light-less blue-gray. He had a idea as to what had happened but he would not let himself think too long on it, worried about the possible loss of his life if he was right.

"Nero." The younger slayer felt a hand grab his shoulder lightly as he heard his name, stopping his hurried steps and sighing softly. "What is it really from? Please, kid."

"...It's from the glass. You were right, okay?" Nero shrugged his shoulder out of the hold before turning so his side was facing Dante. "I'm...I'm not healing as fast as I used to and I don't know what the fuck is going on inside of me. Even my devil bringer has been acting strange recently. From what you told me about Vergil bringing me back here, bringing me back to life when he was nearly dead himself, I..." The younger man refused to meet Dante's eyes as he took a deep breath, noticing that a bit of panic had made its way into his chest. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm scared that Vergil isn't with me anymore. He told me that he wouldn't last long as half a soul when he left me. So doesn't that mean that I'm only half a soul now too? How long will I be able to last on my own?"

Dante let out a huff of air as he watched the younger man stand silently in front of him and stare at the snow covered ground, having a feeling that Nero was right. He had accepted his brother's death nearly ten years ago, then again a few years after that, and now again. It was beginning to feel as if his brother would always find a way to survive but he could worry and be relieved of that later. He was not going to stand back and let anything hurt or take the younger hunter away from him again. He would make sure he was dead from fighting against whatever wanted Nero before the thing could even see the other man. And if Nero himself turned on him one day, so be it. He probably deserved it anyway.

A hand grabbed the front of Nero's red hoodie, dragging him forward suddenly until he felt rough lips devour his in a deep kiss. He parted his lips in a shocked gasp only to have the elder's tongue slide into his mouth, playing and prodding at his own tongue lightly until Nero moved past the shock and returned the passionate kiss. Dante parted their lips, a drop or two of blood tainting the tip of his tongue as the younger hunter nipped a little too hard on his bottom lip.

"I love you, Nero. I would give you half of my soul if I could. But no matter what happens, I'll do what ever it takes to keep you by my side. If worse comes to worse, I won't let you die alone. Not again." Dante muttered softly, kissing the ex-order member tenderly again before pulling away and smiling through the thick tension between them. "Now, how about that bachelor party you promised me? Do I get a lap dance with the strip show?" Nero snorted in response, a smile appearing on his lips as they started toward Love Planet again.

"If you can resist me for that long, old man. I want to make this quick so I'll go first. Doubt it'll take long." The young man winked haughtily before walking a few steps in front of the older slayer, giving the man a good glimpse of his ass through the jeans hipping his hips tightly. Dante openly stared at the sight Nero gave him, licking his lips as the other hunter looked over his shoulder and smirked at his reaction.

"With you swinging your ass around like that, we might not even make it to the strip club..." Dante said under his breath, feeling himself stir in his groin just at the way the younger man walked in front of him, the swing of his hips no doubt something Nero had picked up from the girls at Love Planet.

* * *

Dante made his way into the private room they had reserved, the younger man parting from his sight in order to get ready for his performance. Dark purple lights were embedded in the wine colored floor, glowing just enough to illuminate the way to the crescent shaped leather couch circling the end of the small stage where the sliver pole stood brightly. The colored lighting cast seductive and alluring shadows on the purple Victorian wallpaper and drapes of dark silk hanging from the doorway and ceiling. The air was cool and smelt of lavender and sex, the combination making the devil hunter's stomach twist with excitement.

Dante could already imagine fucking Nero in the room, wondering where he could screw the younger hunter's brains out to make the shadows of his writhing body dance across all the walls at the same time. He licked his lips and found a comfortable position on the black leather couch built for several people, smirking as he thought of how much the world should be jealous of him getting a special show from his drop dead sexy lover. He wanted to get away from everything weighting down on his mind, wanting to forget the ex-order member's death and the misery that had overcome him these past few weeks for at least an hour or two. He bet that Nero wanted to do the same, dance around the pole, leave behind the worries for a little bit and drown in the simplicity of humanity's pleasures.

The elder could not wait for the show to start, his strong devil side wanting to mount his mate before he even had the chance to see Nero walk out onto the stage. Suddenly, Dante had a feeling that this was going to be quick as his inner demon purred lowly and waited for its mate.

_Fuck, kid. Look what you do to me._

Dante's eyes snapped to the stage as the purple lights on the floor dimmed and brighter ones light up the stage by the pole, the silver tainted into a light violet from the alluring lights. Cold smoke drifted off of the stage slowly, filling the elder's lungs and only adding to the anticipation building inside of him. Countless thoughts of what Nero could be wearing flickered through his mind as the smoke swirled in gentle wisps above the smooth wood of the stage. Images of the other hunter naked to completely clothed passed through his mind, each making his pants just that much tighter and his fingers twitched to free himself from the torture of waiting for the mere sight of the younger man.

Thick beats of a bass soon joined by the sexy wail of a guitar soon filled the room from the small black speakers on the sides of the stage. He was distracted from the sexy music as he saw the lights dim and black boots with a slight heel move across the stage to the bass beat. Light blue orbs constantly glanced back and forth from the boots to the bare legs they were connected to, the lighting not allowing him to see anymore but he was already horny as fuck from just seeing that his mate was in the same room as him.

The lights brightened again, making Dante deaf to the music entirely as he took in the sight of Nero standing to the left of the pole with his devil bringer gripping the top of the silver lightly, his claws scraping across its surface teasingly. The young hunter's human arm was wrapped around the pole, his leather gloved hand resting a little lower on his right hip and dangerously close to his groin. He wore black, nearly skintight leather shorts that showed off a great deal of the lithe muscle of his thighs. A matching half shirt made of the same leather covered the top of his chest, the silver zipper just begging Dante to pull it down and reveal more of the nearly flawless pale skin for his eyes to drink in. A small spiked collar wound around Nero's neck, the sliver chain connected to it swinging slightly and taunting the older hunter by brushing lightly against Nero's abs when he could not. His devil arm was stretched out in an unusually flaunting way, showing off the red hide and gray-blue ribbed skin while covering the lower half of his face. The azure eyes staring at him as he stared back, captivated him as they sparked in the violet light and made Dante's growing arousal throb within his tight leather pants.

He found himself no longer wanting to win anymore, the only thoughts running through his head being of getting the sensual image burned into his eyes forever and fucking Nero until the younger man was half dead from sex alone. He wondered if it had been his devil side controlling his urges or if Nero was just that damn rape-able. Either way, he was surprised that he had not leaped onto the stage and pinned the other man against the nearest wall yet. He managed to keep himself rooted to the leather of the couch despite his oh so fuckable mate standing only a meter away on the stage, finding that those azure eyes kept him in place as he almost wished Nero would not strip for him and instead would just give him that look for the rest of the night.

Nero moved sooner than Dante had wanted, his mind still memorizing every detail of the irresistible pose the younger man had started with. He slid his hand across the front of the tight leather shorts, making a display of running his gloved hand across his groin before gripping the pole. He twisted around it twice and used the momentum to smoothly turn so his back was to the pole, sliding down it slowly and bucking his hips up as the song in the background let out an audible 'fuck'. Dante recalled the song as he watched Nero with nearly unblinking eyes, remembering a time when he had stolen the headphones the younger man owned while he was sleeping and listening to the lewd song about scandalous sex. If he had to guess, it was probably one of the other hunter's favorites.

Dante watched as Nero slid to the floor on his knees slowly, grabbing the pole behind him with his devil bringer as he leaned the back his head against it and arched his body beautifully. The younger hunter bucked his hips to the chorus of the song, fluid motions that only paused when the male singer took a breath between sentences. Nero's eyes closed as he turned his head to the side, lips parted in a silent moan as he showed off the visible mate mark on his neck that proved he was Dante's.

The elder had to bite back a low growl as he watched the other man's unused hand move down from his chest to his bucking hips, rubbing smoothly across the growing bulge in the leather shorts. Dante had to bite his lip as he watched the action with dark, lustful eyes. Not only was Nero doing this for him, but the little punk was enjoying it!

Nero reopened his eyes, staring at the older devil hunter again as a soft smirk formed on his lips. He managed to stand back up as rhythmically as the rest of his movements, smoothly reaching up and pulling down the zipper of his half shirt as the song moved to describe discarding clothing in the heat of the moment. The young slayer let the garment glide down his arms, taking it in one hand and throwing it at Dante's face as the beat picked up and he gripped the pole again. The older man felt the half shirt hit his face, pulling it off his face reluctantly after he caught the aroused scent of his young lover in the leather. He tossed it to the side of the couch as he realized that Nero had moved off the stage, standing in front of him with a sly smile on his face.

"No touching, old man." Nero breathed into his ear, the hot breath nearly making Dante release the growl he was holding in his throat. The younger man straddled his lap, not a part of skin or leather touching each other. Nero braced his hands against the back of the leather couch, one on each side of Dante's head as he moved in close. He looked as if he were about to kiss the older hunter, their breath intermingling between the short distance between them as they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. The needy and lustful look in Nero's azure pools would have made a normal man cum at the sight of it but Dante merely let out a nearly silent growl.

_Fuck raping the kid! I'm devouring him!_ Dante's demon side hissed inside his mind. The 'no touching' rule his scandalously clad mate had reminded him of was killing him. His fingers twitched as he let his eyes roam the bare skin so close, so fucking close, to him before returning to those seductive eyes. Why he was obeying it suddenly, he did not know. He had already decided earlier that he was going to lose. Hell, he wanted to lose. Would beg to lose. He would admit that he had less control over himself than the little punk from Fortuna did.

Nero gasped as he felt hands grab him roughly, throwing him onto the couch before a fully clothed body pinned his to the leather couch. The hands roamed every inch of flesh they could find, a hot mouth nipping and licking at his exposed chest before taking one of his nipples and biting hard on it with a pair of sharp fangs. Nero tangled his devil bringer into the silver strands of the man biting and licking harshly at his chest, moaning loudly when he felt a hand dive down into the black leather shorts. A warm hand wrapped itself around his erection, pumping him in time with the music as the mouth on his chest licked up his neck and made its way to his ear. The heated panting against his skin made shivers of pleasure race down his spine as Dante nibbled the lobe lovingly before pulling away.

"You win, kid. Now you better be fucking ready for your prize because you're getting it whether you want it or not." Dante growled. Forget humanity's pleasures, it was time for some demonic rutting.


	26. Demonic Rutting

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, and Fluff.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Demonic Rutting

* * *

Nero tugged relentlessly at the older man's belt binding his hands above his head, writhing under Dante as he was stripped of the leather shorts quickly. The hand on his arousal speed up its pace, no longer following the music still echoing from the small black speakers as it worked Nero's growing erection until the younger man was panting and moaning from the rough strokes. The hand left him when he started bucking into it, opening his eyes and shivering at the predatory lust reflected in Dante's sky blue eyes. He felt a smile tug at his lips before the elder's lips met his in a demanding kiss, their tongues dancing behind their lips until he could taste the other devil hunter even after they parted.

Dante leaned down, taking a perked nipple into his hot mouth and sucking on it until the flesh turned a brilliant red before moving to the next and biting down on it roughly. A sharp gasp met the movement, making Dante smirk as he looked up at the lustful eyes watching and writhing under him. He licked his lips, still tasting the sweetness of the younger man's lips on his tongue and debated on whether he should kiss the ex-order member again or move on to other equally delectable areas.

He watched Nero buck his hips towards him silently, realizing that he had stopped touching the younger hunter altogether while he thought over the many things he could do to the younger man. He sympathized with Nero's eagerness, his own arousal straining against the tight confines of his leather pants as he merely stared at the man under him. The younger slayer growled softly and tugged at the belt restraining his hands, most likely just noticing that he was naked and Dante was nearly completely clothed except for his black leather belt.

The elder smirked as he noticed the same difference in their lack of clothing, sitting up from leaning over Nero as he straddled the other hunter's lap and pulling off his red coat. He tossed it over the back of the distant side of the couch, out of the way of his ravishing no matter what he chose to do to his all to eager mate. Dante unbuckled the belts the held his holsters to him, letting the heavy leather fall from his torso and join the red coat on the other side of the long curved couch. The bucking hips under him moved up higher so they could rub insistently at his own, the younger man moaning at the new found friction of the leather on his naked erection.

Dante let out a deep growl at the sensation as he unzipped his shirt and tossed it aside as well. The older hunter pushed the eager hips back down onto the couch before parting Nero's legs and settling between them. He pulled the other hunter close, his clothed arousal resting against the bare curve of Nero's ass and making a shiver run down the ex-order member's spine at the intimacy of the leather against him. The younger demon slayer gasped sharply as Dante started rutting against him, pants still on and creating a rough friction that made both of them moan loudly. Dante closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his demon side wanting to rip the pants of himself and just thrust into the tight heat he was rubbing harshly against. He tried to hold back the urge, wanting to prepare Nero and have the younger hunter as close to the edge as he was before he fucked him into the black leather underneath them.

Still, a nagging feeling of how they were not suppose to be doing this both urged him to keep going and to hesitate. As slutty and slummy as Love Planet was, the girls there were mainly for show. In the past, Dante had to do a lot of convincing to even get the girls to flirt with him after their shows, the owner banning any fraternizing with the customers outside of their strip teases and lap dances. Dante had been lucky that the owner knew him by name and that his charisma had gained him the privilege of getting as close as he wanted to with anyone inside the building. He had never gone as far as to fuck someone inside the establishment though, knowing in the back of his mind that he would probably be banned from even drinking at the bar for soiling the strip club's 'good' name.

But Nero was an exception to everything in Dante's eyes.

Sure, Dante had been with several women and even quite a few men in the past but none had made him as willing to fuck than the man writhing and moaning under him. He loved the lithe muscle and breathy voice that the older man could not decide if it was a low tenor or high baritone. Not that it mattered, he wanted to hear it break off into choked moans and call out his name until Nero was hoarse no matter what the type of voice he had was called.

Dante pulled his hips away from Nero's before he could lose control, already on the urge of tipping over the edge when he felt the younger slayer arch his back in a desperate attempt to follow him and keep the delicious friction. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, his demonic side wondering what the hell he could be waiting for. The last time they had sex together had only been the night before but suddenly, it felt as if it had been weeks, months even. He felt himself mentally torn between fucking Nero until the younger hunter past out from exhaustion and teasing Nero until he begged for Dante to do anything as long as he could cum. Dante felt lightheaded after playing out each scenario in his head as he dropped his hand down and let the tip of one of his fingers gently trace Nero's erection from the very base to the small slit in the tip, toying with the small beads of precum as Nero's panting grew ragged.

"D...Dante..." Nero breathed desperately, throwing his head back and feeling the leather impact with the back of his head softly. He thrust up into the teasing fingers, wanting something, anything from the elder man. He felt the other devil hunter lean over him, a hot tongue gliding over the faded mate mark on his neck and making him shiver.

"I thought you were supposed to be a stripper tonight..." Dante moved to whisper heatedly into Nero's ear, his breath so close to him and the gentle touches on his aching cock making his eyes flutter closed and a pleading moan pass through his parted lips. "...but your acting more like a whore, Nero. Letting a client touch you like this and enjoying it this much."

"I'm...I'm not a whore. Just a...slut. You're not paying me. I'm doing this out of my own free will." Nero blushed and wondered how Dante could make him say things like this in the heat of the moment and live afterwords. "Now will you just fuck me already!" He moaned loudly before swallowing thickly, needing something more than the teasing wisps of the finger tips on his hard erection.

He closed his eyes slowly as a hand found its way behind his head and started massaging the nape of his neck, effectively distracting him as the older man moved down his body. Nero jumped and gasped when he felt something warm and wet lap at the tip of his cock, opening his eyes as the hand behind his head left to see Dante licking his arousal from base to tip and back again. The younger man moaned as the elder's tongue dipped into the small slit at the tip, his eyes falling shut suddenly when Dante took a few inches into his mouth and sucked softly.

Nero moaned out his name, attempting to buck into the heat surrounding his aching cock but the hand on his hips quickly stopped him before he could move even a centimeter more into Dante's mouth. He tried to growl in annoyance only for it to turn into a loud cry when the elder suddenly took all of his erection into his mouth, biting his lip and pulling on the restraints again as Dante started bobbing on his aching arousal at a slow pace. Nero arched his back as the older hunter started sucking roughly, wanting to bury his hands into the silver hair bobbing near his groin but the belt prevented him from doing so. He tossed his head from side to side, panting as he felt a deep burning envelope his lower stomach and a finger enter him. The younger man gasped breathlessly when he felt the mouth leave him, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

"So that's what took you so long." Dante hummed softly, his voice growing huskier as he thrust his finger in and out of the tight heat of the younger hunter's ass. "I was wondering what was taking you so long back there. It didn't look like that little outfit was hard to get into." The older man smirked devilishly as he purred, adding another finger into the already prepared entrance and moving them until he hit the ex-order member's prostate. "You cheated, Nero."

"S...So I jacked off before I performed. So what, old man? We didn't m-make any rules." Nero moaned and arched his back sharply as his prostate was hit again. "I d-didn't cum."

"Whose name did you call out when you were fingering yourself?" Dante asked, moving back up to lick and suck at the pale skin of the other hunter's neck. "Tell me, Nero."

"Y-Yours..." Nero moaned as he hear the deep purr of his name from the older man's lips, bucking his hips down onto the fingers inside of him as another was added and quickly slammed into his prostate. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the heat below his navel jump in temperature again. "Dante!"

"You lost, kid. I might have been thinking about how many different ways I could pound into your sexy ass but at least I didn't touch myself." The elder laved his tongue over the mate mark again, feeling his already aching groin stir at the thought of remarking the writhing man under him. "This slutty old man has a lot more control than the shy Fortuna punk. Who would've thought?"

"Shut up...and fuck me like I know you want to, Dante." Nero said, sounding more like he was begging even when he tried to demand the elder hunter to stop the teasing. He shivered as he felt demonic fangs slide across the skin of his neck, not moving to bite down as the younger man waited for them to sink into his skin and claim him again. He groaned from loss as the fingers inside of him slowly withdrew, the harsh sound of a zipper drowning out the forgotten music in the background and making Nero spread his legs a bit more in invitation.

Nero felt his breath hitch in his throat as the fangs finally pierced into his neck over the faded mate mark, blood dripping down onto his collarbone as he arched his back. Dante slowly slid inside of him while he was distracted by the stinging spike of pleasure of being marked again. He moaned loudly as the older hunter slowly pulled out of him before thrusting back inside of him roughly, brushing against his prostate tortuously.

A hand covered his mouth gently as his moans only grew louder, a fleeting thought of where they were doing this enter his mind and only spurring him on. He bucked to meet Dante's next slow thrust inside of him, crying out and arching his back even more as it forced the elder to strike his prostate dead on. Soon the hand left his mouth, the muffled moans still very audible even with the attempt to quiet them. Nero blushed at how he was increasing their chance of being caught, biting his lower lip in order to stifle his voice but the way the older man was nailing his prostate so keenly made it nigh impossible to keep himself quiet.

Dante kept his teeth embedded in the younger slayer's neck in order to not growl Nero's name and give into the urge to fuck the other man through the couch. The soft and nearly pleading moans were starting to ware on his control as he gave an unintentionally fast thrust into the younger demon hunter's ass, a sharp cry meeting his action. He groaned at tight heat clenching around him, the thought of Nero fingering and touching himself while imagining this only adding to the low growling of his devil side to fuck Nero as fast as demonically possible. He was only a few thrusts in when the writhing man under him met him on a particularly deep thrust, the tight muscles squeezing him even tighter as Nero called out his name loudly. He could not take the slow pace any longer.

The older hunter let go of the bleeding flesh between his teeth, leaning up and grabbing the younger man's legs. Nero opened his eyes at the movement questioning what Dante was doing in his mind before Dante placed his legs over his shoulders. He caught the tint of red in the elder's eyes, shivering slightly as their eyes met and he saw the older man lick his lips as if he had just cornered his prey. His eyes snapped shut as he felt Dante almost slide the entire way out of him, worrying him for a moment. The elder slammed back into him wildly, making him throw his head back and howl into the violet atmosphere of the room.

Dante continued the sudden animalistic pace, pulling out fast before roughly thrusting as deep as he could to hit the younger man's prostate. Nero dug his nails into the black leather of the couch as his mate fucked him into it, trying to meet as many of the quick thrusts as he could. He bit his bottom lip hard as he felt Dante lean over him, nearly folding him in half as his knees rested against his shoulders. The position allowed Dante to go even deeper into the tightness inside of him, hearing himself purring at the depth and feeling of the other man's cock nearly ripping him apart. His mate mark ached without Dante's teeth inside it, making him turn his head and bare his neck for the older slayer to ravish at will.

Dante saw the submissive offer, his demon side forcing him to accept it and bury his fangs deeply into the already bleeding mark. He lapped up the blood and swallowed it, hearing his inner devil demand to go faster into the tight ass that was his to claim and having no choice but to obey it. He growled in satisfaction as he felt the younger man's devil bringer embed its claws into his left shoulder, his own blood joining the small drops collecting on the black leather under them.

Nero gasped and purred even louder at the sensations assaulting his lust drugged mind, catching a dim flash of azure in the corner of his half closed eyes. He glanced over to see the gray-blue flesh of his devil bringer flicker softly before going out once again, his mind too muddled to connect what it was doing. He closed his eyes after the glow stopped entirely, dragging his talons across Dante's back and screaming in pleasure as he felt one of his legs drop and a hand wrap around his pulsing erection. Nero arched his back impossibly high as Dante stroked his cock as if he wanted him to cum right that second, the low burning below his navel jumping to a roaring fire as he heard Dante growling in his own pleasure.

"Dante! I-I'm...c-close!" Nero stuttered out, moaning and closing his eyes tightly as Dante fucked him so animalistically that it felt so good, it almost hurt. "F...Fuck! J-Just a little more! Dante!"

The elder man sunk his fangs deeper into the mate mark on his neck, sending him spiraling over the edge quickly. He screamed out Dante's name as he coated his chest and stomach in his own release, a few drops dripping onto the elder's hand. Dante switched to a rough slow pace, thrusting deeply into him and letting him ride out his orgasm that felt a bit longer than usual.

Dante growled when the tight muscle around him clenched as he moved, giving a few more heavy thrusts into his mate before letting the younger man milk him of his release. He forced himself to keep thrusting as he filled Nero to the brim with his seed, dragging out the last few spikes of pleasure between them before finally letting himself go still. He sighed with contentment as he looked down at his panting mate, smiling at how out of breath the younger hunter and himself were.

They stayed there for a moment, the sensually lit room filled only with the sound of their panting as the music had stopped a few seconds after they had finished. The room was filled with the heavy scent of sex now, the lavender from before completely gone from even Dante's nose. He chuckled lightly before slowly pulling out of the younger man, enjoying the choked moan of loss and the sight of his own release dripping down Nero's thigh slowly. He moved them so he could lie on the black leather as well, his back facing the back of the curved couch as he spooned Nero softly in front of him. The younger man's eyes were closed as his breathing evened out, not asleep but most likely exhausted from the rough sex.

Dante wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling the back of Nero's neck and hearing a content moan pass the younger hunter's lips. He opened his eyes just in time to catch a soft flicker of azure pulse in the other man's devil bringer, raising an eyebrow as he moved to intertwine his fingers with clawed ones. He smiled softly as he watched it pulse again, kissing the side of Nero's neck as he had the feeling that the younger man would be perfectly fine. Mundus was dead now and his brother, well, the cold-hearted bastard always did have a habit of living through practically anything. It would be quiet for a while with the devil king dead and the demon world fighting among itself for a new leader. Dante stroked his thumb over the rough hide of Nero's devil bringer soothingly as he chuckled at the idea forming in his mind.

"Hey, kid." He nuzzled the younger man lightly until he got a sleepy response.

"Yeah?" Nero yawned before twisting in the older devil hunter's arms to face him. He smiled with the rare smile he barely used before Dante had taken him in as his mate, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and snuggling close to the other man. Dante let his smile turn into a smirk when Nero closed his eyes again, still listening for what the older slayer wanted to say.

"It'll be quiet for a while with Mundus gone so I was thinking...How do you feel about kids, kid?"

Dante burst out laughing at the wide azure eyes and red cheeks that greeted him when Nero had finally processed what he had said, wishing he had a camera when the younger man started stuttering and looking away in embarrassment. He kissed him before the younger hunter could explode from nervousness and the bright red blush adorning his cheeks, knowing he would have to wait a few more years before he asked that question again. He would be serious the next time.

* * *

The End~!

Finally! Man, that was the longest story/series I've ever finished. Hope you enjoyed it~!

Now! Off to start the Christmas special!


End file.
